Boda por Sorpresa
by Milla Whitlock
Summary: Edward Masen siempre se salía con la suya. Se había hecho un sitio en el mundo de los negocios sin depender de la fortuna familiar y disfrutaba de libertad para vivir como le complacía. No tenía intención de casarse…hasta que se encontró con Bella Swan , tan guapa, tan voluptuosa, que no pudo resistirse a la tentación. ADAPTACION.
1. ARGUMENTO

NI LA HISTORIA, NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.

Matrimonio por sorpresa

_**Argumento:**_

_Edward Masen siempre se salía con la suya. Se había hecho un sitio en el mundo de los negocios sin depender de la fortuna familiar y disfrutaba de libertad para vivir como le complacía. No tenía intención de casarse…_

_Tampoco le interesaban los fines de semana en el campo, pero acudió a Westgrave Manor para hacerle un favor a su padre. Y estaba resultando ser un aburrimiento… hasta que se encontró con Bella Swan , tan guapa, tan voluptuosa, que no pudo_

_resistirse a la tentación._

_Edward estaba deseando seducirla, sin saber que su única noche de pasión con la inocente Bella podría ser el fin de su vida de playboy._

_**CONTINUARA-…**_

_**DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS.**_

_**HOLA, espero que les guste mi nueva adaptación, a mi me encanta este Edward tan griego y cavernícola, jajajaja.**_


	2. PROLOGO

_La historia no me pertenece, yo solo la adapto a los personajes de Twilight, creados por Stephenie Meyer._

**Prólogo**

–No me interesa pasar un fin de semana en el campo –afirmó Edward Masen, sin la menor vacilación.

Anthony Masen sonrió diplomáticamente, deseando por enésima vez desde la muerte de su primogénito haber dedicado más tiempo y atención a la educación de su hijo pequeño. Después de todo, Edward, era un hijo del que cualquier padre estaría orgulloso.

Tremendamente apuesto y atlético, Edward tenía una buena cabeza para los negocios y, gracias a su talento, había levantado una empresa millonaria incluso sin el apoyo familiar. Desgraciadamente, Edward también tenía una cara oscura, un temperamento apasionado y una vena salvaje. Era obstinado como una mula, arrogante y totalmente independiente; un individuo extrovertido en una familia muy conservadora.

Las peleas entre padre e hijo habían sido inevitables porque Edward se salía con la suya… siempre. La desaprobación paterna no significaba nada para él pero tras la muerte de James, su hermano mayor, la necesidad de tender puentes había sido ineludible, pensó Anthony con tristeza.

–Los padres de Victoria están muy interesados en que vayas. Y no es culpa suya que tu hermano muriese en el accidente y que su prometida sobreviviera…

Edward levantó una imperiosa ceja. –Victoria Sutherland tuvo suerte de escapar sin cargos de conducción temeraria…

–Estaba nevando, era de noche y la carretera era peligrosa –le recordó su padre–. Ten un poco de compasión por los errores humanos, hijo. Victoria se quedó desolada por la muerte de James .

No tan desolada como para no flirtear con su hermano pequeño unas semanas después del funeral, pensó Edward . Pero se guardó esa información para sí, sabiendo que su padre le diría que había interpretado mal la actitud de Victoria.

Aunque sólo habían pasado seis meses desde la muerte de James , ese trágico evento había cambiado por completo el futuro de Edward . Como único heredero del famoso armador Anthony Masen , a partir de la muerte de su hermano era considerado mucho mejor partido que cuando era sólo un inconformista que trabajaba por su cuenta.

–La relación entre nuestras familias volverá a ser la misma si aceptas la invitación –insistió Anthony.

Edward apretó los dientes. No le gustaba verse obligado a hacer nada. Le gustaba su vida tal y como era y se preguntaba si sus padres tendrían la ridícula idea de casarlo con Victoria para unir las dos navieras. Victoria era una mujer preciosa y llena de talento pero Edward, a los veinticinco años, no tenía el menor deseo de casarse. Y su vida privada, que aparecía a menudo en las revistas del corazón, seguía siendo tan interesante y aventurera como siempre.

–Te lo agradecería mucho, hijo –dijo su padre entonces.

Edward lo observó, notando las arrugas que el dolor por la muerte de su primogénito había marcado en su rostro. Era un cargo de conciencia, pero no quería tener que llenar el hueco que James había dejado. Habiendo sido el favorito desde que nació, sería imposible

ocupar el sitio de su hermano mayor.

Edward siempre se había negado a competir con él porque desde muy joven había notado que a sus padres les molestaba que tuviera más éxito. ¿Pero qué importaba un fin de semana si eso los hacía felices?

–Muy bien, de acuerdo. Iré… pero sólo esta vez.

–Gracias. Tu madre se sentirá muy aliviada –dijo su padre–. Seguramente te encontrarás con amigos en Westgrave Manor y, sin la menor duda, también harás contactos que te vendrán bien –siguió Anthony , sabiendo que eso era lo único que podía animar a su hijo.

Edward subió al segundo piso de la casa de Atenas para visitar a su madre, Elizabeth. Pero mientras subía sonó su móvil y en la pantalla vio el nombre de Renata, su amante del momento. Era la tercera llamada desde que se marchó de Londres.

Irritado, apagó el móvil, decidido a cortar con ella a la menor oportunidad. Pero su conciencia no lo dejaba tranquilo.

¿Qué era lo que hacía que las mujeres pasaran de divertidas amantes a mujeres predecibles en busca de un compromiso en el que él había dejado claro desde el principio que no estaba interesado?

Como siempre, su madre se lamentó por la muerte de James como si hubiera ocurrido el día anterior. Edward soportó que llorase sobre su pecho y le reprochase sus defectos, en comparación con su perfecto hermano mayor, antes de despedirse para ir al aeropuerto y a la libertad que tanto disfrutaba.

Pasarían unos meses hasta que volviese a Atenas; volver a casa siempre era deprimente para él.

**CONTINUARA-…**

**DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS.**


	3. Chapter 1

_La historia no me pertenece, yo solo la adapto a los personajes de Twilight, creados por Stephenie Meyer._

**Capítulo 1**

–Por supuesto que debes ir. Es una oportunidad para conocer mejor a tu hermanastra –afirmó Sue , contenta ante la idea de que Bella pudiera disfrutar de un lujoso fin de semana en el campo–. Además, te vendría bien un descanso después de tanto estudiar.

No le sorprendía que Sue viera la invitación como una oportunidad, pero Bella no le dijo que la llamada de su padre había sido una sorpresa desagradable para ella.

Apartando los rizos rubios de la cara, sus ojos verdes recelosos, dejó escapar un suspiro.

–No es tan sencillo. Tengo la impresión de que mi padre sólo quiere que vaya para que vigile a Jane y…

–¿Él te ha dicho eso? –la interrumpió Sue.

–No exactamente.

–Bueno, ¿y no crees que podría ser cosa de tu imaginación? Sí, ya sé que tu padre no suele llamar a menudo, pero no deberías pensar mal de él. Tal vez sólo quiere que sus dos hijas se conozcan más.

–Tengo veinte años y Jane diecisiete. Si eso es lo que quiere, ¿por qué ha esperado tanto tiempo?

Bella había respondido con cierta brusquedad porque, después de toda una vida de decepciones y rechazos, era relativamente cínica en lo que se refería a su padre.

Sue suspiró. –Tal vez se ha dado cuenta de que cometió un error. La gente suele ablandarse con los años.

Para no mostrarse amargada ante la mujer que era lo más parecido a una madre para ella, Bella no dijo nada. Sue … la señora Susan, una viuda polaca, había cuidado de ella desde que era niña y pronto se hizo cargo también de la casa en la que vivían.

Charles Volturi era un poderoso empresario griego que había ignorado la existencia de su hija desde que nació. Odiaba a la madre de Bella, Renée , y Bella había pagado el precio de esa hostilidad. Renée era una famosa modelo, comprometida con Charles cuando se quedó embarazada…

«¡Pues claro que lo había planeado!», había admitido su madre en un momento de honestidad. «Tu padre y yo llevábamos un año comprometidos pero yo no le gustaba a su preciosa familia y me di cuenta de que el compromiso empezaba a enfriarse».

Como, en medio de tan delicada situación, Renée había engañado a su padre con otro hombre, Bella entendía la actitud de Charles Volturi .

La verdad era que sus padres eran tan diferentes que no entendía cómo podían haberse comprometido. Anatole, desgraciadamente, jamás había podido perdonarle esa humillación, ni las entrevistas que Renée había dado después de la ruptura hablando mal de él.

Por supuesto, también había cuestionado la paternidad del hijo que Renée esperaba y, al final, su madre había tenido que llevarlo a juicio para conseguir una pensión. Y, aunque su padre tuvo que pagar, Bella había cumplido once años antes de que aceptase conocerla.

Para entonces, Charles se había casado con una mujer griega llamada Heidi con quien tuvo otra hija, Jane. Bella siempre se había sentido como una intrusa, sin el apoyo paterno que cualquier niño necesitaba. De hecho, podía contar con los dedos de una mano el número de veces que había visto a su padre.

Pero, nueve años después, a punto de terminar su carrera de Decoración y Diseño de Interiores, Bella era consciente de que Charles Volturi había pagado su educación y se lo agradecía porque su madre nunca había sido capaz de llegar a fin de mes.

–Te cae bien Jane –le recordó Sue –. Te alegraste mucho cuando te invitó a su fiesta de cumpleaños el año pasado.

–Eso fue diferente, entonces yo era una invitada más –replicó Bella –. Pero mi padre me ha dejado claro por teléfono que debo acompañar a Jane este fin de semana para evitar que se meta en líos. Por lo visto, últimamente bebe demasiado y sale con un hombre que a él no le gusta.

–Jane es menor de edad. Es normal que esté preocupado.

–Pero no sé qué puedo hacer yo. No creo que Jane vaya a hacerme caso –Bella suspiró–. Es mucho más sofisticada que yo y mucho más testaruda.

–Pero es estupendo que tu padre confíe en ti, ¿no? Y si a Jane le caes bien… –No le caeré nada bien si me meto en su vida, eso seguro.

En realidad, después de un par de encuentros organizados, sobre todo para satisfacer la curiosidad de Jane , Bella era la que estaba intrigada por su hermanastra, que solía aparecer en las revistas del corazón con los ricos y famosos. No tenían nada en común, ni en aspecto físico ni en personalidad, y vivían en mundos diferentes. Jane era la hija querida y mimada de un hombre muy rico. Llevaba joyas y vestidos de diseño y acudía a las fiestas más exclusivas.

La dura realidad que había conformado la personalidad de Bella nunca había tocado a Jane, que había vivido siempre rodeada de privilegios. Jane nunca había tenido que lidiar con facturas impagadas o con una madre que, cuando la despensa estaba vacía, se compraba un vestido nuevo en lugar de intentar ahorrar dinero. Sólo el techo sobre sus cabezas era seguro porque el ático en el que Bella vivía con su madre y Sue era una propiedad que su padre les había cedido.

Y allí fue a buscarla una limusina una semana después. Después de darle al chófer su bolsa de viaje, Bella subió al coche y su hermanastra la miró de arriba abajo.

–No me gusta esa ropa –dijo Jane , mirando el impermeable y los vaqueros con gesto de desagrado.

–Tengo ropa para ir a clase y dos trajes de chaqueta que compré para hacer las prácticas el año pasado –replicó Bella , molesta.

Jane era una chica muy guapa de largo pelo negro y enormes ojos castaños, su esbelta figura destacada por una minifalda y unos zapatos de tacón de aguja.

–Podrías haberte arreglado un poco más.

–¿Por qué? Vamos al campo.

–Pero algunos de los solteros más cotizados de Londres estarán este fin de semana en Westgrave Manor –replicó Jane antes de soltar una carcajada–. ¡No pongas esa cara! Sólo estaba imitando a mi padre.

–¿Por qué?

–A mi padre le encantaría casarme con algún tipo rico para dejar de preocuparse por mí, pero ya tengo novio.

–¿Quién es? –preguntó Bella , intentando disimular que la visible diferencia entre su ropa y la de Jane le avergonzaba.

–Se llama Alec y es DJ –respondió su hermanastra. Pero luego apartó la mirada, como diciendo que no estaba dispuesta a contar nada más–. ¿Tú sales con alguien?

–No, ahora mismo no –Bella llevaba mucho tiempo sin salir con nadie, pero odiaba que hombres a los que apenas conocía intentasen tocarla, y más todavía cuando esos hombres estaban borrachos. Encontrar un hombre sobrio por la noche, había descubierto, no era tarea fácil.

Haber sido criada por una mujer tan religiosa como Sue la había colocado un paso atrás con respecto a sus contemporáneas, pero después de haber sufrido la agitada vida amorosa de su madre, Bella prefería la personalidad de Sue .

Aunque ya había cumplido los cuarenta, Renée seguía siendo una mujer muy guapa, pero sus relaciones no duraban mucho y Bella había decidido mucho tiempo atrás que ella quería algo más que pasar un buen rato o encontrar un hombre forrado de dinero. Y no le importaba nada dormir sola hasta que encontrase lo que buscaba.

El móvil de Jane sonó en ese momento y su hermanastra se puso a hablar en griego a toda velocidad. Bella , que a pesar de haberlo estudiado por las tardes durante varios años aún no dominaba el idioma, se dedicó a mirar por la ventanilla.

La limusina estaba entrando por un camino privado cuando por fin Jane cortó la comunicación y se volvió hacia ella.

–No voy a decirles a mis amigos quién eres –anunció–. Siento mucho si eso te ofende, pero así es la vida. Si mi padre hubiese querido reconocerte como hija, te habría dado su apellido.

En respuesta a un comentario tan hiriente, Bella se puso pálida.

–Entonces, ¿quién voy a ser este fin de semana?

–Seguirás siendo Bella Swan porque nadie conoce ese nombre. La gente no se acuerda de que mi padre estuvo comprometido con otra mujer y a mí no me gusta airear trapos sucios –su hermanastra se quedó pensando un momento, sin percatarse de lo hirientes que eran sus afirmaciones–. Yo creo que lo mejor sería decir que trabajas para mí.

Bella tuvo que morderse la lengua.

–¿Trabajar para ti como qué? –le preguntó.

Jane arrugó su delicada nariz.

–Podríamos decir que eres mi ayudante personal.

–¿Tu ayudante personal?

–Sí, claro. Te encargas de las compras, las invitaciones y esas cosas. Algunos de mis amigos tienen ayudantes personales y, además, sólo estás aquí porque mi padre dijo que no podía venir sola –se quejó Jane , con tono petulante.

Bella asintió con la cabeza. También ella tenía su carácter, pero siempre atemperado por el sentido común y por la intrínseca tolerancia hacia las personalidades más… inestables. Jane no quería hacerle daño, sencillamente era una niña mimada acostumbrada a que todo

el mundo hiciera lo que ella quería y no la habían educado para que viese a Bella como una hermana de verdad.

–Pero como empleada estaré excluida de todas las actividades y no podré cuidar de ti.

–¿Por qué ibas a cuidar de mí? Yo sé cuidarme sola. Además, estarías fuera de tu elemento entre mis amigos.

–Intentaré no avergonzarte –dijo Bella , irónica–. Pero le prometí a tu padre que cuidaría de ti y si no vas a dejar que lo haga, lo mejor es que vuelva a mi casa…

–No, no. Mi padre se pondría furioso –la interrumpió Jane –. De verdad, no puedo creer que estemos emparentadas. ¡Mira que eres aburrida!

–Yo no soy aburrida –intentó defenderse Bella .

El lujoso coche se detuvo frente a una mansión de estilo victoriano rodeada por acres y acres de precioso jardín.

–¿No es una ironía que me recuerdes a mi padre? Te pareces físicamente a él, además. Tienes su misma nariz y eres bajita y gordita. ¡Menos mal que yo me parezco a mi madre!

¿Gordita? Bella tuvo que apretar los dientes. Ella tenía figura de guitarra; una figura curvilínea de pechos grandes y caderas marcadas, pero no era gordita. Bajita sí, eso era verdad. Medía un metro cincuenta y seis, de modo que no podía llevarle la contraria.

Cuando bajó del coche vio a su hermanastra, más alta y más esbelta, saludando a una elegante chica morena en la puerta.

–Victoria Sutherland , nuestra anfitriona. Bella Swan , mi ayudante personal –anunció.

Un grupo de risueñas chicas rodeó a Jane y Bella tuvo que seguir al ama de llaves al piso de arriba. Pero cuando su hermanastra se reunió con ellas y la vio abriendo su bolsa de viaje sobre una de las dos camas de la habitación, se volvió hacia el ama de llaves, indignada.

–¡Yo no voy a compartir habitación con nadie!

La mujer le explicó que ese fin de semana todas las habitaciones estaban ocupadas pero, por fin, ante la insistencia de Jane , acompañó a Bella al piso de arriba para alojarla con una chica del servicio… que no disimuló su enfado al ver a una extraña invadiendo su terreno.

Sabiendo que no era bienvenida, Bella no se molestó en sacar sus cosas de la bolsa de viaje y se dirigió a la escalera para reunirse con su caprichosa hermanastra.

Cuando llegó al pasillo del segundo piso, un hombre muy alto de hombros anchos y mojado pelo oscuro salió de una habitación. Y Bella se quedó helada porque sólo llevaba una toalla a la cintura.

Lo que no estaba cubierto por la toalla era impresionante. Debía de medir más de metro ochenta y cinco y tenía los abdominales de un atleta. Era, sin la menor duda, el hombre más guapo que había visto nunca: ojos de un tono castaño claro, casi dorado, pómulos prominentes, piel bronceada y una boca de labios sensuales.

Que necesitara un buen afeitado aumentaba su atractivo y Bella se quedó helada al descubrir que no podía apartar los ojos de él.

–Acabo de llegar y estoy demasiado hambriento como para esperar a la hora de la cena. Quiero sándwiches y café –anunció, sus ojos dorados clavados en aquella chica tan guapa, aunque no fuera de su estilo–. ¿Sería posible?

–Seguro que sí, pero…

–No he podido localizar a nadie por el teléfono interior, pero lo he intentado –la interrumpió él, con una sonrisa que lo hacía aún más atractivo.

–Yo no trabajo aquí –dijo Bella por fin.

–¿Ah, no?

Aparte de guapa, parecía simpática. Tenía una piel preciosa y su melena rizada era muy inusual. Sus ojos eran del color de los tréboles, tenía pecas en la nariz y sus labios carnosos eran una delicia. Resultaba muy… natural. Y eso no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado. Además, era evidente que no se tomaba a sí misma muy en serio porque ninguna de sus amigas se pondría esos vaqueros y esa camiseta de color caqui.

Por otro lado, tenía una figura extraordinariamente voluptuosa… donde tenía que serlo. Su mirada oscura se clavó en la curva de sus pechos. Sí, era perfecta. A él le gustaban las mujeres que parecían mujeres, no esas chicas flacas que parecían chicos.

–No trabajo aquí pero tampoco soy una invitada exactamente. He venido para cuidar de una de las invitadas más jóvenes… –Bella tuvo que tragar saliva. No sabía por qué, pero la mirada de aquel hombre le hacía sentir un cosquilleo entre las piernas al que no estaba acostumbrada–. Si veo a alguien del servicio, le diré que suba.

–Soy Edward Masen , por cierto –se presentó él, sus ojos clavados en ella como los de un halcón en su presa.

Era diferente a las chicas que conocía y, después de haber roto con su última amante debido a sus insistentes demandas de atención, estaba de humor para algo diferente. Alguien menos caprichoso y mimado, una mujer que pudiese apreciar su interés sin querer convertir una simple aventura en el romance del siglo. Una chica trabajadora sería un buen cambio, pensó. Nada que ver con las modelos y aspirantes a actrices con las que solía salir.

Si no tenía interés en los proverbiales quince minutos de fama sería digna de confianza y seguramente no vendería su historia a las revistas como habían hecho otras. Algo que él odiaba profundamente.

Bella asintió con la cabeza. No reconocía el nombre pero le gustaba su acento.

–Encantada, Edward .

–¿Y tú eres...?

–Bella Swan .

–¿Y Bella es el diminutivo de…?

La gente no solía preguntar y, con desgana, Bella tuvo que admitir:

–De Isabella .

Edward sonrió, divertido.

–Yo me llamo Edward –le confesó–. ¿En qué estarían pensando nuestros padres?

Tan sorprendida se quedó Bella después de aquel encuentro que estuvo a punto de chocar con una columna del pasillo. Sacudiendo la cabeza para aclarar sus ideas, bajó la escalera riendo al recordar que se había quedado como hipnotizada por Edward Masen .

Por lo visto, era más susceptible a los hombres guapos de lo que había pensado. No le hacía mucha gracia la reacción de su cuerpo… no, de hecho le irritaba y le avergonzaba.

Ningún hombre la había hecho sentir eso. Pero Edward Masen , griego, llamado así por un general espartano y con el físico de un general espartano, no era un hombre como los demás.

Suspirando, encontró a alguien del servicio y le pasó la nota sobre los sándwiches y el café.

Luego se dirigió al salón, donde Jane estaba en medio de un grupo de chicas. Y no hizo falta la mirada de advertencia de su hermanastra para saber que no había sitio para ella entre ese grupo de niñatas. Todas tenían una copa en la mano y Bella se preguntó si Jane estaría bebiendo… y si a su padre no le importaría que una chica menor de edad bebiese alcohol. Pero, para no discutir con su hermanastra, decidió salir a explorar el jardín.

Victoria Sutherland , la prometida de su difunto hermano, le llevó café y sándwiches a la habitación… y luego se quedó inmóvil, como si sus piernas se hubieran vuelto de piedra. Tan interesada estaba la morena en atenderlo, pendiente de sus palabras como si fueran el Evangelio, que Edward perdió el apetito.

Aquél empezaba a convertirse en un fin de semana infernal, decidió cuando por fin Victoria salió de su habitación. Los Sutherland no estaban allí para hacer de anfitriones y sólo había una pandilla de adolescentes correteando de un sitio a otro, entre ellas la hermana pequeña de Victoria , Kate.

Edward se había encontrado con dos ex novias en cuanto llegó y, aunque se alegró de ver a una de ellas, ver a Lauren Mallory no le hizo ninguna gracia. Lauren, la tempestuosa hija de un magnate francés de la construcción, se había tomado su breve aventura del año anterior demasiado en serio y estaba dolida con él. Y aunque Edward sabía que no había hecho nada malo, se sentía incómodo con los ojos tristes de Lauren siguiéndolo por todas partes.

Bella estuvo una hora explorando el jardín antes de terminar en los establos. Los mozos le ofrecieron montar a una yegua muy tranquila, pero tuvo que decir que no porque no sabía montar a caballo. Aunque le encantaría aprender. Renée había insistido en que hiciera ballet, algo que Bella odiaba, pero se había negado a que su hija, a quien ella veía como un chicazo, tomase clases de equitación.

Como no le interesaban la ropa, el dinero o los hombres, Bella no tenía mucho en común con su madre. Su decisión de vivir dentro de sus posibilidades y sus sueños de tener algún día una empresa de decoración eran algo extraño para Renée , que odiaba ajustarse a un presupuesto y esperaba que los hombres la mantuviesen. El entusiasmo de Bella por la vida y su energía también eran algo extraño para su indolente madre.

–¿Dónde has estado? –le espetó Jane cuando entró en el salón.

–Fuera, viendo a los caballos.

Jane arrugó la nariz.

–¡Desde luego, puedo olerlo!

–Me daré una ducha antes de cenar –Bella se dirigió alegremente a la escalera… justo cuando Edward bajaba, guapísimo con un pantalón de sport y una camisa.

–Veo que has estado dando un paseo.

Estaba despeinada y tenía las mejillas coloradas. Parecía más sensual, más llena de vida que antes. Y le encantaba que no le importase su aspecto.

–He estado saludando a los caballos –le contó Bella , mirando esos ojos dorados rodeados de largas pestañas. De cerca era tan guapo que se le doblaban las rodillas.

–Tal vez ahora que te has tomado un descanso podrías planchar la ropa de Jane . Mis empleados están muy ocupados este fin de semana –escucharon una voz femenina tras ellos.

Era su anfitriona, Victoria Sutherland.

–¿Por qué iba a planchar la ropa de Jane ? –preguntó Bella –. No soy su criada.

–No, no lo es –dijo su hermanastra. Edward suspiró, impaciente. Estaba claro que

Victoria había notado su interés por Bella y se alejó antes de que su presencia provocase más problemas.

Mujeres, pensó, exasperado, no se podía vivir ni con ellas ni sin ellas. Pero no pudo evitar girar la cabeza para mirar el redondo trasero de Bella mientras subía por la escalera… y la súbita tensión en su entrepierna le dijo que llevaba demasiado tiempo sin sexo.

Pero la sonrisa de aquella chica, y que apartase tímidamente la mirada, le decía que el interés era mutuo. No dormiría solo esa noche, pensó.

–¿De qué conoces a Edward Masen , Bella ? –le preguntó Jane cuando se quedaron solas.

–Me lo he encontrado antes en el pasillo.

–Pues parece que a Victoria le ha molestado. Estuvo prometida con el hermano de Edward, James , pero el pobre murió en un accidente de coche el año pasado. Creo que Victoria sigue interesada en esa familia, pero lo tiene muy crudo porque Edward es un mujeriego.

Bella intentó esconder su interés.

–¿Ah, sí?

–Sale con una chica diferente cada mes. No pierdas el tiempo –le advirtió Jane –. Todo el mundo sueña con casarse con Edward , pero es imposible.

–Yo no tengo ningún interés en él. Acabo de conocerlo.

No era verdad y saber que estaba mintiendo, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada, le molestó. Ella tenía suficiente sentido común como para no sentirse atraída por un hombre rico y arrogante que jugaba con las mujeres.

–No quiero menospreciarte, pero tú no eres su tipo. A Edward le gustan las modelos –siguió Jane –. Tiene fama de ser…

–Ya te he dicho que no estoy interesada –la interrumpió Bella . Su hermanastra ni siquiera intentó disimular una expresión de sorna.

–Si yo tuviera alguna posibilidad, no le diría que no. Y a mi padre le encantaría. Edward es un soltero de oro y la chica que lo lleve al altar será muy afortunada.

–Supongo que es rico, claro –dijo Bella , enfadada consigo misma. El orgullo le decía que dejase el tema, pero la curiosidad era más fuerte que ella.

–Dicen que ganó su primer millón antes de terminar la carrera y, además, hay que tener en consideración la fortuna de su familia –respondió Jane , con un brillo de avaricia en los ojos–. Son armadores, los más ricos de Grecia según dicen.

Bella , de repente, sintió pena por Edward Masen .

Evidentemente, su dinero y su familia lo convertían en objetivo de mujeres ambiciosas y buscavidas de todo tipo. Le parecía una ironía que Jane , que nunca había tenido que preocuparse por el precio de nada, estuviera tan obsesionada por el dinero de los demás. Pero así eran las cosas; su hermanastra medía a la gente por el estado de su cuenta corriente y estaba claro en qué escalón la colocaba a ella.

En cualquier caso, cuando sacó un vestido arrugado de la maleta, Bella se compadeció de ella. Jane no había planchado una prenda en toda su vida pero parecía dispuesta a aprender. Por primera vez, Bella se sintió como una hermana de verdad y acabaron muertas de risa con los patéticos esfuerzos de Jane .

–¿Qué vas a ponerte tú para la cena?

–No lo sé, no tengo muchos vestidos.

–Yo te prestaría alguno de los míos, pero… –su hermanastra hizo una mueca. Jane era alta y delgada, mientras que ella era bajita y voluptuosa. Jamás podrían compartir ropa.

–No pasa nada.

Habiendo crecido con una madre alta y esbelta que intentó ponerla a dieta a los nueve años, Bella estaba acostumbrada. Sue , con su habitual tacto, había tenido que convencer a Renée de que ninguna dieta conseguiría que tuviese el mismo aspecto que ella.

De modo que se puso un vestido negro comprado en las rebajas. Lo había comprado porque servía para cualquier ocasión, pero parecería un cuervo en medio de una bandada de pájaros exóticos.

Y, por primera vez, al mirarse al espejo Bella experimentó cierto anhelo por los atributos que no poseía. ¿Qué cruel jugarreta del destino le había dado una masa loca de rizos, pecas en la nariz y unos pechos como melones en lugar de una melena lisa y proporciones más femeninas?

Sue había intentado inculcarle que el aspecto físico no era importante, pero Bella sabía que vivía en un mundo donde la apariencia lo era todo. Importaba cuando ibas a una entrevista de trabajo e importaba más cuando querías atraer a un hombre.

¿Quería ella atraer a un mujeriego?, se preguntó. Bella se regañó a sí misma por ser tan superficial mientras bajaba al comedor detrás de su alegre hermanastra.

Edward estaba sentado al lado de Victoria Sutherland , que llevaba un precioso vestido blanco con un hombro al aire, y Bella intentó no animarse al ver que parecía aburrido.

Pero Jane no era buena compañía precisamente porque no paraba de reír con sus amigas, diciéndose cositas al oído y enviando y recibiendo mensajes de texto todo el tiempo.

Cuando la cena terminó, Victoria anunció que se servirían copas en el salón.

–Yo me voy a dormir –Jane intentó disimular un bostezo–. Tengo sueño y mañana hay una gran fiesta.

Dejar de hacer el papel de carabina fue un alivio para Bella y, pensando en la novela que había llevado con ella, se dirigía a la escalera cuando Edward se interpuso en su camino.

–Hola…

Bella tuvo que echar la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo a los ojos.

–Hola.

–Vamos a tomar una copa –sugirió él, mirando sus generosos labios y los voluptuosos pechos que el vestido destacaba.

–Yo estaba pensando irme a la cama… –empezó a decir ella, aunque sentía la tentación de decir que sí.

Pero al ver un brillo de confianza en los ojos dorados, se dio cuenta de que Edward Masen esperaba que pasara la noche con él. En ese momento, vio a Victoria Sutherland mirándolos desde la puerta del salón y sintió que le ardían las mejillas.

–Gracias, pero no.

Sorprendido por la negativa, Edward frunció el ceño.

–¿Por qué no?

–Me apetece leer un rato antes de dormir –respondió ella.

Como Edward no parecía saber qué decir, seguramente porque nunca le habían dicho que no, Bella subió a su habitación y, agradeciendo que su desagradable compañera de cuarto no estuviera por allí, se metió en la cama con su novela.

Las aventuras de la heroína, que parecía atraer a una innumerable cantidad de hombres, a ninguno de los cuales quería, aburrieron a Bella y, finalmente, dejó a un lado la novela para apagar la luz.

Pero no era capaz de conciliar el sueño. No dejaba de pensar en la invitación de Edward , preguntándose por qué le había dicho que no de manera tan antipática. En fin, lo que estaba claro era que no volvería a pedírselo.

Que se acercase a ella cuando había tantas chicas guapas en la casa le había sorprendido. Ella no llevaba la ropa adecuada, ni tenía el acento adecuado, ni pertenecía a la familia adecuada. ¿Por qué la había elegido a ella precisamente? ¿Podría haber pensado que se sentiría halagada, impresionada? ¿O pensaba eso por su baja autoestima?

Después de todo, un hombre rico, guapo y sofisticado le había pedido que pasaran un rato juntos y ella lo había rechazado porque no estaba preparada y porque, en el fondo, era tan insegura que pensó que tendría algún motivo oculto para hacerlo.

Era patético, pensó, enfadada consigo misma.

Se quedó dormida deseando haber dicho que sí, deseando que Edward volviera a pedírselo…

Bella despertó poco después, sobresaltada, para ver a su compañera de cuarto buscando algo en un cajón.

–Perdona, no quería despertarte…

–No importa –murmuró, medio dormida.

Al sentarse en la cama, Bella vio un neceser en el suelo, al lado de la puerta. Era de Jane y su hermanastra debía de estar buscándolo, de modo que se levantó de la cama y se puso un albornoz para llevarlo a su habitación.

Llamó suavemente a la puerta con los nudillos y, al no recibir respuesta, asomó la cabeza en la habitación.

–¿Jane ?

La luz estaba encendida, pero su hermanastra no estaba en la cama. Bella dejó el neceser sobre la cómoda y se asomó al cuarto de baño, pero tampoco estaba allí.

Cuando volvía a su habitación le pareció escuchar la voz de su hermanastra en el piso de abajo. Y sonaba extrañamente estridente. Acercándose a la barandilla de la escalera, Bella miró hacia abajo…

Y se quedó helada al ver a Edward Masen llevando a Jane hacia la escalera. ¿Habrían estado juntos en el jardín?

«Si yo tuviera alguna posibilidad, no le diría que no», recordó las palabras de Jane .

¿Le habría dicho que sí cuando ella le había dicho que no?, se preguntó.

Pero no tuvo tiempo para seguir pensando porque Jane subía parloteando por la escalera. Tenía hipo, se le había corrido el maquillaje y llevaba una falda tan corta que apenas le tapaba los muslos.

Estaba claro que había bebido demasiado y, como resultado, apenas podía caminar.

Atónita, Bella corrió escaleras abajo para averiguar qué había pasado…

CONTINUARA-…

DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS.


	4. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

–¿Que le has hecho? –exclamó Bella , furiosa.

Edward Masen la fulminó con la mirada.

–Yo no le he hecho nada. Y no tengo por qué darte explicaciones. Bella se cruzó de brazos, interponiéndose en su camino.

–Yo creo que sí. Parece que Jane ha estado bebiendo… ¿es que no sabes que es menor de edad?

–¿No se supone que eras tú la que debía cuidar de ella? –le espetó Edward –. Pues lo estás haciendo de pena.

Bella se sintió mortificada. Evidentemente, Jane la había engañado al decir que se iba a la cama. Y después de darle esquinazo se había ido de fiesta con Edward .

Victoria Sutherland se acercó entonces y estaba mirándola con una ceja levantada cuando apareció su hermana pequeña.

–Kate, lleva a Jane a la cama, por favor. Evidentemente, ha bebido demasiado –dijo Victoria cuando su hermana desapareció escaleras arriba – pero no me parece buena idea montar una escena, señorita Swan …

Bella apretó los labios.

–No sabía que estuviera montando una escena. Sencillamente, quiero saber qué ha pasado.

–Jane no está en condiciones de contárselo y sus padres no querrían que esto se supiera –dijo Victoria, mientras Kate se llevaba a Jane a la habitación.

Edward abrió una puerta al otro lado del vestíbulo.

–Ven, Bella . Hablaremos aquí.

Evidentemente, se sentía ofendido porque no estaba acostumbrado a que nadie le llamase la atención. Bella sospechaba que tenía un carácter volcánico. Y algo que previamente había odiado en su impulsiva y a menudo porfiada madre de repente le pareció fascinante.

–No es necesario, Edward –intervino Victoria – . La señorita Swan no tiene derecho a pedir explicaciones.

–Yo me encargo de esto –replico él, haciéndole un gesto a Bella para que entrase con él en el estudio y cerrando la puerta en las narices de su anfitriona.

–¿Adónde has llevado a Jane ? –le preguntó ella.

–No la he llevado a ningún sitio. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Para mí es una niña –Edward dejó escapar un suspiro–. Creo que sus amigas y ella llamaron a un taxi para ir al pub del pueblo. Cuando llegué, el camarero se negaba a servirles más copas sin una prueba de que eran mayores de edad y Jane estaba discutiendo con él.

–Por favor… –Bella se pasó una mano por la cara– me dijo que se iba a la cama.

–¿Una adolescente en la cama antes de las doce? –replicó él, irónico.

–Sí, bueno… ¿y qué pasó después?

–Tomé una copa en el pub y me marché media hora después. Pero cuando volvía aquí me encontré a Jane en la carretera, a un kilómetro del pueblo…

–¿Sola?

–Estaba tan borracha que no podía tenerse en pie.

–Dios mío…

–No podía dejarla allí, como te puedes imaginar. Subió a mi coche y empezó a llorar como una histérica… aparentemente, había quedado con su novio en el pub pero él le había dado plantón.

Bella sintió que le ardía la cara cuando Edward clavó la mirada en el cuello del albornoz, el escote del camisón escondiendo apenas el nacimiento de sus pechos.

–No sabía que Jane hubiera salido –dijo finalmente.

–Y si ha salido de aquí sin decírselo a nadie, no querías que se encontrase precisamente conmigo, ¿verdad?

–No sé qué intentas decir con eso –replicó ella.

–Tú sabes muy bien lo que quiero decir. Te he visto cuando apareciste en la escalera –dijo Edward , mirándola con sus increíbles ojos dorados–. No te ha gustado verme con Jane porque te has puesto celosa.

Bella lo miró, perpleja.

–Eso es una tontería. No te conozco de nada… ¿por qué iba a ponerme celosa?

–Dímelo tú –Edward sonrió, insolente.

Y era una sonrisa preciosa, tuvo que reconocer Bella . Edward Masen era un espécimen masculino casi perfecto, tan guapo que no podía dejar de mirarlo.

–Conozco lo bastante a las mujeres como para leer en sus ojos, _glikia mou._

–¡Tú no has leído nada en mis ojos porque no hay nada que leer!

–Eso no es verdad.

Bella se puso tan furiosa que, por primera vez en su vida, estaba a punto de darle una bofetada a un hombre. En aquel momento entendía por qué una provocación podía hacer que alguien perdiese los nervios.

–Eres increíblemente arrogante –le espetó, viéndolo moverse por el estudio como un león por su jaula. A pesar de su enfado, no podía dejar de mirarlo, estudiando sus movimientos con una emoción que era nueva para ella–. Ni siquiera me caes bien.

–No necesito caerte bien –dijo él, clavando en ella sus ojos dorados–. Tan sólo necesito que me desees.

Bella sintió un cosquilleo en la piel, como si la hubiera tocado. Una parte de ella quería salir corriendo, pero otra parte quería quedarse. Tenía la sensación de que aquél era un momento importante en su vida; que estaba a punto de experimentar ese algo que había esperado tanto tiempo. Quería darle una bofetada, quería gritarle que era un tipo insoportable, pero todo eso se mezclaba con el poderoso deseo de besarlo.

Edward Masen exudaba un atractivo masculino que la atraía y la repelía al mismo tiempo.

–Y me deseas –siguió él, aparentemente seguro de sí mismo. Por un momento se había preguntado si estaría equivocado. Después de todo, ella lo había rechazado cuando le pidió que tomasen una copa juntos. Pero al ver el brillo de deseo en sus ojos, se preguntó si la negativa habría sido una argucia femenina para despertar su interés–. Como yo te deseo a ti, _glikia mou._

Fue esa admisión lo que rompió las defensas de Bella como la eficiente hoja de un cuchillo. Hasta ese momento ningún hombre la había hecho sentir atractiva y sexy, pero Edward Masen había conseguido ese milagro con una sola frase.

Mientras la estudiaba, con una intensidad y un ansia que no podía esconder, ella tuvo que sonreír, casi sin darse cuenta.

Al ver esa sonrisa, Edward la apretó contra su pecho y se apoderó de su boca con exigente ardor. Los sabios movimientos de su lengua entre sus labios abiertos le hicieron sentir una punzada de placer, casi como una descarga eléctrica, pero la dulzura inicial fue seguida por una fiera sensación de deseo.

El beso no era suficiente. Dejando escapar un inconsciente suspiro de insatisfacción, Bella puso las manos sobre sus hombros para apoyarse en el duro torso masculino. Necesitaba ese contacto para satisfacer la sensibilidad de sus pezones y el cosquilleo que sentía entre las piernas.

Como respuesta, Edward la envolvió en sus brazos y aplastó su boca, disfrutando del rico sabor a fresa de sus labios. Le gustaría tomarla en brazos y llevarla a su habitación para saciar el loco deseo que despertaba en él…

Excitado como nunca, enredó los dedos en la masa de rizos y echó su cabeza hacia atrás para mirar los gloriosos ojos verdes en contraste con la piel de porcelana. De nuevo, intentó entender aquella poderosa atracción.

¿Era la sinceridad que veía en esos ojos o la salvaje sensualidad con la que se había rendido a sus besos? En la cama, sospechaba, su pasión sería abrumadora.

Un móvil sonó en ese momento y Bella , parpadeando como si estuviera saliendo de un trance, levantó las manos para apartarse de él.

Edward frunció el ceño mientras apagaba el móvil después de mirar la pantalla.

–No seas así.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

Bella sentía que le ardía la cara y las piernas no le respondían. Atónita al descubrir que su albornoz estaba abierto, se abrochó el cinturón con manos nerviosas.

Respiraba con dificultad y sus pensamientos eran un caos, pero entendía que lo que acababa de pasar era enteramente nuevo para ella, una tentación con la que nunca antes se había encontrado. Lo que había sentido era tan increíblemente poderoso que sus pezones casi temblaban como respuesta y experimentaba un deseo que nublaba su visión. Y sólo podía pensar en repetir la experiencia…

Edward alargó una mano.

–Ven…

–¡No! –Bella dio un paso atrás, sintiéndose absurdamente como una mujer en peligro de perder su alma–. Buenas noches, Edward .

–¡No lo dirás en serio! –exclamó él, incrédulo, al ver que se dirigía a la puerta.

–Muy en serio –dijo ella, tomando el picaporte–. No va a pasar nada entre tú y yo.

Edward la vio salir del estudio conteniendo el aliento. ¿Qué le pasaba a aquella chica?

Nunca se había excitado tanto con una mujer para ver luego que le daba la espalda, dejándolo insatisfecho. Y tampoco nunca se había sorprendido tanto por el deseo que una mujer lo hacía sentir.

Darse una ducha fría para calmar un poco su ardor no le resultaba en absoluto apetecible, pero iba a ser totalmente necesario.

Bella encontró a Jane profundamente dormida y, después de quitarle los zapatos, la cubrió con el edredón. Al día siguiente intentaría ganarse su confianza y tal vez tendría la oportunidad de convencerla de que no estaba compartiendo el fin de semana con una gobernanta.

Pero una vez en su habitación, no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que había pasado. En lo que se refería al sexo opuesto, siempre había creído ser inteligente y sensata, menospreciando las aventuras románticas de su madre. Sí, la verdad era que se había sentido superior en ese campo, convencida de que ella nunca haría tonterías… pero tal vez había sido demasiado soberbia. Había creído saberlo todo, y había descubierto después que no era más sofisticada que una cría en lo que se refería a los hombres.

Porque, en veinticuatro horas, Edward Masen le había enseñado cosas sobre sí misma que Bella no había querido saber. Conocerlo había resultado una experiencia iluminadora, pensó. Había descubierto que estar a su lado la mareaba, incapacitándola para pensar de manera racional.

Había descubierto que era humana y capaz de hacer tonterías. Y también que no dejarse llevar por el deseo podía doler.

Era comprensible que su madre hubiera roto tantas relaciones siendo infiel. Renée Swan nunca había dicho que no a una atracción así. Había hecho lo que quería, cuando quería y a menudo había pagado un precio muy alto por ello. Pero Bella también había tenido que pagar.

En más de una ocasión, se había encariñado con alguno de los novios de su madre y la consiguiente desaparición de ese hombre la había confundido y disgustado.

Siendo muy pequeña, había decidido que no se podía confiar en los hombres y que era más seguro no encariñarse con ellos. Sólo cuando tuvo cierta edad empezó a entender que era el comportamiento de su madre lo que destrozaba esas relaciones.

En cualquier caso, tener una relación con Edward Masen no llevaría a ningún sitio.

Sólo la hubiera llevado a su habitación esa noche, pensó. Y también que retrasar una satisfacción no era algo de lo que Edward Masen pareciese saber mucho. Los dos querían más después del beso y él no parecía entender por qué tenían que esperar.

Bella sabía muy bien lo que había pensado porque había sentido la urgencia de su deseo, reconociendo al mismo tiempo el suyo propio.

Tal vez sería virgen toda la vida, pensó, horrorizada. Viviría siempre sin ser tocada, sin ser deseada por un hombre.

Edward no iba a perseguirla esperando que cediese. Para un hombre como él, sería cosa de una noche.

Una locura, se decía a sí misma. No tenían nada en común aparte de que su padre era griego… y Edward no lo sabía porque su padre no tenía intención de contarle al mundo quién era. Vivían en mundos diferentes. Él era un hombre muy rico mientras que ella era una simple estudiante. Ni siquiera tenía nada en común con Jane, que venía del mismo mundo de riqueza y privilegios.

Supuestamente, aquél era el momento en el que debería cometer errores y descubrir quién era en realidad. ¿No era el momento de saltarse las reglas y experimentar un poco? Pero acostarse con Edward Masen sería, definitivamente, un error. No había futuro para esa relación y...

¿Todas las relaciones deberían tener un futuro?, se preguntó entonces. ¿Siempre debería haber sentimientos serios, importantes? ¿No había sitio para algo ligero, sin complicaciones?

Bella daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama, indecisa. Ella no quería enamorarse y casarse de inmediato. Sólo tenía veinte años. Y tampoco era tan tonta como para soñar con que Edward se enamorase de ella. La hija de Renée Swan no podía ser tan ingenua porque, siendo adolescente, a menudo se había sentido mortificada al ver a algún extraño en la mesa del desayuno tonteando con su madre. Y Renée jamás se había percatado de la turbación de su hija.

Como había amanecido antes de que pudiera conciliar el sueño, despertó muy tarde y totalmente desorientada cuando Jane tocó su hombro.

–¿Qué hora es?

–Casi mediodía.

–¿Qué…? –Bella intentó apartar los rizos de su cara–. ¿A qué hora te has levantado tú?

Su hermanastra parecía irritantemente despierta y llena de energía para ser alguien que se había ido a la cama en estado de embriaguez.

–Temprano –respondió Jane –. He tenido tiempo suficiente para desayunar y jugar un partido de tenis. Los hombres han ido a los establos y nosotras nos vamos de compras, así que…

–¿De compras? ¿Por qué? –exclamó Bella , apartando el edredón.

–La pregunta lo dice todo –replicó su hermanastra, haciendo una mueca–. No tiene que haber una razón para ir de compras. Esta noche hay una gran fiesta y no puedes volver a ponerte el vestidito negro. Además, yo también quiero ponerme algo nuevo.

–Sobre lo de anoche… –empezó a decir Bella .

–Por favor, no me eches la bronca –la interrumpió Jane –. Pero sí te debo una disculpa por esta habitación. Es una pocilga.

Bella miró los muebles viejos y la pintura desconchada que, aparentemente, la familia de Victoria consideraba adecuada para el servicio pero no para los invitados.

–¿Qué pasó con Alec anoche?

Jane se puso a la defensiva.

–No apareció porque no pudo… se perdió –respondió. Pero su aire de desafío sugería que sus amigas tampoco se habían tragado esa excusa.

Bella se encontró siendo prácticamente empujada hasta un Range Rover que pertenecía a una de las amigas de Jane , pero como no había tenido tiempo de comer nada su estómago protestaba ruidosamente.

Durante el viaje a Londres, intentó que Jane le hablase de Alec , pero su hermanastra no parecía dispuesta a compartir esa información.

Westgrave Manor había sido tomada por un ejército de empleados de catering cuando Bella volvió en un taxi porque las otras chicas tenían cita en un salón de belleza. Su padre la llamó para saber cómo iba el fin de semana y Bella no le contó lo que había pasado, por supuesto, pero aprovechó la oportunidad para preguntarle por qué no le caía bien el novio de Jane .

–Alec De Ravin tiene antecedentes como traficante de drogas. Es un delincuente y no lo quiero cerca de mi hija –contestó Charles Volturi .

Sí, razones más que suficientes.

Bella usó el cuarto de baño de Jane , como le había pedido su hermanastra, para ducharse y lavarse el pelo. Aquella tarde había sido divertida, debía reconocerlo. Jane había insistido en comprarle un vestido de satén azul turquesa con escote bordado de piedrecitas y, aunque era más corto de lo que ella solía llevar, se sentía muy guapa con él. Le encantaba el color y cómo parecía iluminar su cara.

No tenía ni idea de lo que había costado y no pensaba preguntar. A veces se sentía mayor de lo que era después de tantos años cuidando de su madre y, por una vez, quería sentirse joven y despreocupada.

La cena fue estilo bufé y, muerta de hambre como estaba, Bella llenó su plato. Le daba igual que la gente la viese comer como si llevara tres días sin hacerlo. Además, todo tenía una pinta estupenda.

Pero cuando sintió la mirada de Edward Masen clavada en ella, su corazón se volvió loco. No podía creer que fuese tan inmadura, pero su corazón palpitaba con tal violencia que apenas podía probar bocado.

Un joven moreno se acercó entonces con una copa de champán en la mano. –Me parece que no nos conocemos –le dijo, con una agradable sonrisa–. Soy Jacob Black .

–Bella Swan –se presentó ella–. Te daría la mano, pero tengo las dos ocupadas… –Bella rió intentando sostener el plato, la copa y el tenedor. Por no hablar del bolsito de noche que colgaba de su muñeca.

Jacob tomó su plato y la llevó hacia una mesa.

–Ven, vamos a sentarnos un rato.

Al ver al mago de la informática, Jacob Black , flirteando con Bella , Edward tuvo que apretar los dientes.

Esa noche, Bella estaba increíblemente sexy con aquel vestido de color azul turquesa, el cuello bordado de piedrecitas acariciando el nacimiento de sus pechos y la falda por la mitad del muslo mostrando sus bien torneadas piernas.

La inmediata rigidez que sintió bajo el pantalón le sorprendió porque normalmente solía controlar su libido.

No sabía por qué aquella chica le gustaba tanto. Pero sí sabía que no le gustaba nada verla con Jacob Black .

Cuando Jane pasó a su lado del brazo de un hombre alto y rubio, Bella la llamó y su hermanastra se detuvo con desgana para hacer las presentaciones. Mientras anunciaba que su novio iba a pinchar en una conocida discoteca más tarde, Bella observó los calculadores ojos azules de Alec y la posesiva mano en el brazo de su hermanastra. Debía de tener al menos treinta años, era mucho mayor de lo que había esperado, demasiado para una chica de diecisiete.

–Me iré dentro de un rato con Alec a la discoteca y seguramente no volveré –anunció Jane –. Pero no se lo cuentes a mi padre…

–No voy a mentirle –le advirtió Bella .

–Pero tienes que hacerlo…

–Yo no tengo que hacer nada. Y tú tampoco. Creo que deberías pasar el fin de semana con tus amigas, como estaba previsto.

Jane murmuró una grosería antes de alejarse. Haciendo una mueca, Bella se volvió hacia su acompañante.

–Lo siento, pero se supone que debo cuidar de ella.

–Y sospecho que no es fácil –comentó Jacob , con la irónica sonrisa de un hombre acostumbrado a los caprichos de las adolescentes–. Es la hija de Charles Volturi , ¿no?

–Sí.

–¿Trabajas para él?

Incómoda con el papel que Jane le hacía interpretar, Bella carraspeó. –Algo así. Cuando miró hacia el otro lado del salón vio a Edward observándola e incluso a esa distancia sus preciosos ojos dorados podían hacerla temblar de deseo. Nunca había sentido algo así, y le fascinaba. Edward Masen despertaba su sexualidad como ningún otro hombre.

Un camarero se acercó entonces con una copa.

–La señorita Volturi envía este cóctel para usted.

–Ah… –Bella tomó la copa y miró alrededor buscando a su hermanastra, pero no la encontró. ¿Sería su manera de pedirle disculpas?

–Se te va a enfriar la comida –le recordó Jacob .

Apartar los ojos de Edward Masen requirió de toda su disciplina. La tentación de admirar la masculina perfección de sus rasgos le avergonzaba, y cuando miró su plato se dio cuenta de que había perdido el apetito por completo. Tomó un sorbo del cóctel. Sabía a fruta y era más de su gusto que el champán, al que no estaba acostumbrada.

–Bella … –la saludó Edward entonces, mirando luego a su acompañante–. Hola, Jacob .

Al darse cuenta de que estaba molesto, Bella se levantó. Y fue una reacción visceral. Era evidente que no le gustaba verla con otro hombre…

Edward estaba celoso.

Ningún hombre se había mostrado posesivo con ella y, aunque por primera vez en su vida sentía el poder de ser mujer, descubrió que no tenía el menor deseo de usarlo.

Además, ese carácter volcánico que Edward Masen no podía esconder le fascinaba.

Victoria Sutherland se unió a ellos entonces y Bella se disculpó ante Jacob con la mirada cuando Edward la tomó por la cintura para llevarla aparte, en un gesto que irritó a su anfitriona.

Bella no le hizo caso, feliz al estar con Edward pero ligeramente mareada.

–Esta noche estás conmigo –dijo él.

–¿Y mañana? –se aventuró a preguntar ella, tomando un sorbo del cóctel.

Edward alargó una mano para apartar los rizos de su cara. Los ardientes ojos dorados estaban clavados en los suyos y Bella no hubiera podido apartarse aunque le fuese la vida en ello.

–Mañana seguirás siendo mía, _glikia mou _–respondió él, tomándola por la cintura para apretarla contra su cuerpo–. ¿Qué estás bebiendo?

–No lo sé… me lo ha enviado Jane . Me sorprendió porque acabábamos de discutir y estaba enfadada conmigo… –Bella frunció el ceño al notar que le costaba trabajo pronunciar bien.

–¿Por qué habéis discutido?

–Quería marcharse con su novio y le he dicho que no pensaba mentirle a su padre. Por lo visto, su novio tiene antecedentes por tráfico de drogas… Oye, no sé qué me pasa, no me encuentro bien.

–Espera, vamos a comer algo –dijo él. –No tengo hambre… de hecho, me siento muy rara. No la sostenían las piernas y apenas podía hablar porque se le trababa la lengua.

–¿Cuántas copas has bebido?

–Sólo este cóctel… no lo entiendo. No puedo creer que esté borracha con un solo cóctel…

Bella suspiró, aliviada, cuando Edward la llevó hasta una silla. Le pesaba la cabeza y tenía que apoyar la barbilla en una mano para mantenerse erguida. Se sentía fatal, como si todo diera vueltas.

–Lo siento… pero creo que estoy a punto de desmayarme…

Cuando empezaba a resbalar de la silla, Edward la sujetó mientras le hacía un gesto a Jane para que se acercase.

–¿Quieres que se lo lleve a la policía? –le espetó, señalando el cóctel.

–¿La policía? –repitió Jane , horrorizada.

–Has echado algo en el cóctel de Bella …

–No, eso no es verdad.

–¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¿Porque Bella no quería que te fueras con tu novio? –exclamó Edward –. Pues me acabas de estropear la noche a mí y te aseguro que no ha sido buena idea. Dime qué has echado en ese cóctel… y mientras tanto, tu novio puede ir marchándose con viento fresco. No creo que a Victoria le haga gracia que alguien eche sustancias raras en las bebidas de sus invitados.

Jane miraba a Edward como una cobra mira a un encantador de serpientes.

Bella parpadeó, intentando concentrar la mirada y, finalmente, cerró los ojos. Ni siquiera una alarma de incendios podría haberla sacado de aquel estado comatoso…

Bella se sentía de maravilla cuando abrió los ojos y vio el precioso dosel que había sobre su cabeza…

¿Un dosel?

Súbitamente alarmada, se sentó en la cama y miró alrededor. Aquélla no era su habitación. La luz del sol se colaba por las cortinas, iluminando el opulento dormitorio lleno de antigüedades.

Tampoco era la habitación de Jane , pensó.

Al ver un traje masculino colgado sobre el respaldo de una silla miró rápidamente bajo las sábanas y cuando comprobó que seguía llevando el sujetador y las braguitas suspiró, aliviada. Pero el vestido azul que había llevado por la noche estaba en el suelo, junto con los zapatos y el bolso.

Apenas recordaba nada de la fiesta y…

Entonces vio la marca de una cabeza en la otra almohada y, al mismo tiempo, escuchó el ruido de un grifo. ¿En el cuarto de baño?

Bella estaba desconcertada y consternada cuando Edward Masen , tan guapo como siempre, entró en el dormitorio con una toalla atada a la cintura. Tenía un aspecto increíble, desde los anchos hombros a los abdominales y las largas y poderosas piernas.

–Ah, por fin estás despierta.

Bella se cubrió con la sábana.

–¿Se puede saber cómo he terminado aquí? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Has dormido conmigo?

–Naturalmente, ésta es mi habitación –respondió él.

–¿Y qué hago yo aquí?

–Después de que el médico te examinara…

–¿Qué médico? –lo interrumpió ella.

–Victoria y yo pensamos que lo mejor sería llamar al médico, por si había que llevarte al hospital. Jane juraba que sólo había echado una pastilla para dormir en tu cóctel…

–¿Qué?

–Una pastilla que le había dado un amigo, no su novio, según ella –siguió explicando Edward –. El médico le preguntó qué pastilla era, consultó con un colega por teléfono y decidió que no era nada grave. Y luego le echó tal bronca que Jane se puso histérica.

–Dios mío…

No podía creer que su hermanastra hubiera hecho algo así y decidió tener una seria charla con ella.

Pero en aquel momento tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Que llevase puesta la ropa interior sugería que no había ocurrido nada entre Edward y ella, pero necesitaba estar segura del todo.

–Entiendo que anoche… no pasó nada ente nosotros.

–No, me gusta que las mujeres estén despiertas –bromeó él–. Despiertas y dispuestas.

Nunca me aprovecharía de una mujer, te lo aseguro.

–No quería insultarte, pero sigo sin entender qué hago aquí. ¿Por qué no me llevaste a mi habitación?

–Jane no se prestó voluntaria para ayudar y decidí no dejarte en manos de los empleados. Sólo quería comprobar que estabas bien.

–Gracias… –incapaz de seguir allí más tiempo cuando necesitaba ir al baño urgentemente, Bella saltó de la cama envuelta en la sábana y corrió al baño como una atleta profesional.

Edward soltó una carcajada cuando cerró la puerta. Le encantaba ese cuerpo pequeño pero voluptuoso y le encantaba que fuese tímida, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado. Tímida y seguramente un poco circunspecta. Y eso era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado en absoluto, ya que las mujeres con las que solía compartir cama eran muy libres con respecto al sexo.

Pero había tenido que darse una ducha fría por la noche para apagar el incendio que el cuerpo de Bella provocaba.

Bella dejó escapar un gemido de horror al entrar en el baño, rodeado de espejos por todas partes. ¡Aquél era el baño del infierno!

Tomando un peine masculino que encontró en un cajón, intentó poner orden en sus rizos mientras intentaba controlar el encrespamiento.

Después de lavarse la cara y usar un cepillo de dientes nuevo, se metió en la ducha. Seguía avergonzada por haber salido corriendo, pero era algo que no podía evitar.

Edward Masen se había portado como un caballero a pesar de su fama de playboy. Aunque apenas se conocían y su relación consistía en un par de besos, la noche anterior, cuando importaba de verdad, había cuidado de ella.

No todos los hombres habrían hecho lo mismo y que no se hubiera desentendido le parecía un detalle precioso.

Poniéndose un albornoz blanco que colgaba en la puerta, Bella guardó la ropa interior en uno de los bolsillos y volvió al dormitorio.

–¿Te apetece desayunar? –le preguntó Edward , señalando una bandeja que alguien había debido de subir mientras estaba en el baño.

Con el torso desnudo y un pantalón vaquero que se ajustaba a sus delgadas caderas y sus poderosos muslos, era el hombre más guapo que había visto en toda su vida.

–No, gracias. Tengo que volver a mi habitación.

–¿Por qué siempre sales corriendo? –preguntó Edward , frunciendo sus oscuras cejas.

Bella tuvo que reconocer que su innata cautela la urgía a mantener las distancias. Edward Masen era un peligro porque con él quería olvidar la sensatez y soltarse el pelo. Sólo tenía que mirarlo para desear estar entre sus brazos, tocándolo, besándolo… de modo que retirarse le parecía lo más juicioso.

–No voy a salir corriendo, es que…

–Sientes lo mismo que yo –la interrumpió él.

Era cierto. Estaba tan cerca que apenas podía respirar y cuando tiró del cinturón del

albornoz para atraerla hacia él, no puso objeciones. Al contrario, rió, experimentando una sensación de libertad que no había experimentado nunca.

–Te deseo, _moli mou _–murmuró Edward , su acento como una caricia.

–No puedes tenerme –se atrevió a decir Bella .

–Sólo un beso antes de marcharte –dijo él, inclinando su arrogante cabeza para besarla.

Cuando tiró de su labio inferior con los dientes, Bella empezó a temblar y, sin darse cuenta, abrió la boca para recibir la invasión de su lengua. Edward puso una mano sobre su pecho, el pulgar masculino rozando la sensible punta por encima del albornoz...

«Hazlo», le decía una vocecita.

¿Pero hacer qué?

Edward se apoderó de su boca, el brazo que atrapaba su cintura apretándola contra su potente erección. Cuando la depositó sobre la cama, con él, el deseo era como un tren sin frenos.

Bella sabía que debería estar asustada, pero no era así. Estaba emocionada, sorprendida por su propia respuesta y por la sensación de que era allí donde debía estar. Edward le parecía el hombre que, secretamente, siempre había soñado amar y aunque una vocecita le advertía que acababa de conocerlo, ya se había ganado su confianza cuidando de ella la noche anterior.

Y la confianza lo era todo para Bella .

–Tienes unos pechos preciosos, _glikia mou _–murmuró él, abriendo el albornoz para acariciar los protuberantes pezones con sus largos dedos–. He estado fantaseando con esto desde que te conocí…

Bella no sabía qué decir y se sentía incómoda desnuda a la luz del día, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Edward inclinó la cabeza para tomar un rosado pezón entre los labios, convirtiendo su pelvis en una bola de fuego. Por primera vez en su vida, el deseo le hacía perder la cabeza y no podía creer lo poderoso y tenaz que era.

Edward la besó de nuevo, un beso apasionado que la dejó sin aliento, y Bella dejó de pensar en absoluto, acariciando la satinada piel de sus hombros, deslizando las manos para tocar el vello que cubría su torso. El aroma a gel de ducha era como un afrodisíaco…

–¿Te quedas? –le preguntó él, su acento más pronunciado que nunca.

Por un momento, sin aire y ardiendo de deseo, Bella no entendió por qué le hacía esa pregunta.

Edward pasó un dedo por sus labios.

–Te deseo. Te he deseado desde el primer momento, pero me gusta jugar limpio. Quiero saber si estás recuperada del todo.

–Claro que sí.

«Te he deseado desde el primer momento».

Sí, le gustaba eso. Y ella sentía lo mismo, no podía negarlo.

El deseo había sido instantáneo, como una reacción química que no pudiese controlar. Bella lo miró a los ojos y su corazón se volvió loco, los músculos de su pelvis contrayéndose como respuesta.

Pero ese loco impulso de deseo la hacía incapaz de pensar con claridad. ¿Iba a acostarse con él? Deseaba hacerlo. Sabía que si lo pensaba un momento se le ocurrirían al menos veinte razones para no acostarse con él pero, por una vez, Bella se rebeló contra su sensata naturaleza.

Edward Masen era un hombre guapísimo, sexy y sorprendentemente considerado. Y le parecía halagador que la encontrase tan atractiva.

Estaba convencida de que nunca encontraría un hombre tan adecuado como él para ser su primer amante.

–Bella …

Como temía estar pensando demasiado y perdiendo el valor y la espontaneidad, Bella empujó su cabeza para besarlo con toda la pasión que hasta ese momento había contenido.

Edward se quedó sorprendido por tal entusiasmo; era como una antorcha entre sus brazos y tenía el cuerpo de una diosa.

Ardiendo de deseo, pasó un dedo entre sus piernas y, al encontrarla húmeda y dispuesta para el siguiente paso, se quitó vaqueros y calzoncillos de un tirón y alargó una mano hacia la mesilla para sacar un preservativo, que se puso con manos nerviosas. Y luego, sin esperar más porque no podía hacerlo, abrió sus piernas con una rodilla.

Bella no dijo nada, pero al sentir el roce del masculino miembro en su entrada se puso tensa y la penetración le resultó dolorosa.

Al oírla gemir de dolor, Edward se detuvo, apartándose.

–¿Qué demonios…?

–No tienes que parar –dijo Bella .

–¿Cómo que no? Te he hecho daño…

–No sabía que fuera tan… incómodo la primera vez. Al apartarse un poco, Edward vio una manchita de sangre en el albornoz blanco.

–¿La primera vez? ¿Estás diciendo que eres virgen? Bella se concentró en uno de sus hombros para no mirarlo a los ojos.

–Pues… sí.

Edward saltó de la cama.

–¿Se puede saber a qué estás jugando? –exclamó, antes de entrar en el cuarto de baño.

–¿Perdona? –desconcertada, Bella abrochó el cinturón del albornoz y se sentó en la cama, mortificada por el ignominioso final de su encuentro.

Evidentemente, Edward no tenía deseos de continuar y parecía furioso. Y ella, que siempre había creído que para los hombres era imposible parar en el último momento, estaba totalmente sorprendida.

Edward apareció de nuevo en la habitación y se puso los calzoncillos que antes había tirado al suelo, mirándola con expresión furiosa.

–¿A qué estás jugando?

–No te entiendo.

–Eres virgen y yo no quiero ninguna complicación.

Bella empezaba a enfadarse con tan absurda actitud. –¿Cuál es tu problema? Tal vez debería habértelo advertido, pero…

–¡Pues claro que deberías haberme advertido! De haberlo sabido me habría tomado mi tiempo… yo no quería hacerte daño.

Bella volvió a atar el cinturón del albornoz antes de saltar de la cama.

–Bueno, no creo que sea para tanto. Agradezco que te preocupes, pero no creo que haya ninguna razón para que te enfades conmigo.

–No me gustan las sorpresas. Las mujeres normalmente tienen motivos ocultos y…

–Tal vez el motivo oculto en mi caso sea alejarme de ti todo lo posible –lo interrumpió ella.

–Las mujeres no suelen sacrificar su virginidad en un encuentro casual.

–Ah, pues siento mucho haberme saltado las reglas –replicó Bella , irónica–. ¿Con qué clase de mujeres sales tú?

Edward nunca había conocido a una mujer como ella. Incluso cuando era adolescente, sus amigas eran sofisticadas y despreocupadas sobre el sexo. En el mundo en el que se movía, todos eran expertos en ese tema y no se le había ocurrido pensar que, a pesar de su timidez, ella pudiera ser diferente.

–Eres mi primera virgen –admitió–. Y he oído que cuanta menos experiencia tiene una mujer, más espera de un hombre.

–Pues en lo que respecta a mí, estás equivocado. Yo no tengo experiencia pero no espero nada de ti. ¡Y mucho menos una charla sobre sacrificar mi virginidad! –replicó Bella , sus rizos moviéndose alrededor de su cara.

–De haber sabido que era tu primer amante no habría hecho nada. Imagino que habrá alguna razón por la que has esperado tanto tiempo para acostarte con un hombre…

Bella no estaba dispuesta a inflar su ego diciéndole que nunca había conocido a un hombre que la excitase como él.

–No soy precisamente vieja. Y tampoco soy tan rara como tú pareces creer. No todas las chicas van por ahí acostándose con unos y otros.

–¿Pero por qué me has elegido precisamente a mí? ¿O es una pregunta tonta?

–¿Una pregunta tonta? –repitió ella.

–Trabajas para la hija de Volturi … tal vez has descubierto que te gusta este estilo de vida y esperas conseguirlo a través de mí.

–Ah, ahora crees que soy una buscavidas… ¡por favor, estás tan obsesionado con el dinero como Jane ! –lo condenó Bella , indignada–. Yo no espero nada de ti, Edward . De hecho, no tengo intención de volver a verte.

Entró en el baño y salió unos minutos después, vestida. Y cuando Edward intentó detenerla, le espetó:

–¡Piérdete!

Y ella pensando que Edward Masen era ese hombre especial, al que había buscado secretamente y temía no encontrar nunca…

Después de cambiarse de ropa y hacer la maleta, Bella sacó su móvil para comprobar el horario de los trenes y llamar a su padre. No le apetecía hacer esa llamada, pero lo más justo sería contarle lo que había pasado… por si su hija le contaba una versión diferente.

Después de hablar con Charles Volturi , que se subió por las paredes al saber que Jane se había emborrachado, Bella bajó a hablar con su hermanastra.

–Ah, eres tú –envuelta en un elegante kimono de seda, Jane la dejó entrar en la habitación con gesto aburrido–. Supongo que esperarás que me disculpe, pero anoche deberías haberte metido en tus asuntos.

–¿Cómo? –Alec no tuvo nada que ver con lo que pasó y lo echaron de la fiesta. ¡Supongo que estarás contenta!

–Mira, Jane , en este momento tu novio me importa un bledo –replicó Bella , airada–. Gracias a ti me desmayé y tuve que depender de la amabilidad de los extraños porque estaba inconsciente. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso? Es una broma muy peligrosa y, te lo aseguro, una experiencia que no le deseo a nadie.

Jane la miró, desafiante.

–¿Y qué? Yo no te quería aquí este fin de semana.

–No te preocupes, no volverá a pasar –le aseguró Bella , dirigiéndose a la puerta–. Nos veremos… o tal vez no.

–¿Adónde vas? –preguntó Jane al ver la maleta en el pasillo.

–A tomar el tren…

–Pero tienes que quedarte conmigo hasta esta tarde –protestó su hermanastra.

–No, me voy a casa. Te deseo lo mejor, Jane –se despidió Bella antes de darse la vuelta.

**Continuara…**

**Muchas gracias por la aceptación de la adaptación, me alegro que les guste, pero esta adaptación tendrá de todo, felicidad, odio, rabia, impotencia, amor, embarazos, ufff! Si, también mucha pasión, es que los protagonistas no nos podían decepcionar.**

**Sigan comentando y así subiré mas rápido el próximo capítulo…**


	5. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Después de desayunar, Edward estaba leyendo la sección financiera del periódico en el porche cuando vio a Bella salir de la casa tirando de una maleta.

Preguntándose cuál sería la causa de tan abrupta partida de Westgrave Manor, Edward farfulló una palabrota. No era culpa suya que esa niña mimada, Jane, hubiera despedido a su ayudante, se dijo.

Pero, un momento después, empujado por el mismo instinto que una vez le había hecho buscar durante una semana a su perro cuando era niño, se levantó.

No era porque lamentase lo que le había dicho a Bella Swan , no lo lamentaba. Él no quería acostarse con una virgen. Ni siquiera estaba tan interesado.

A él le gustaban las cosas sencillas y su frustrante encuentro con aquella chica lo había convencido de que apartarse del tipo de mujer con el que solía salir era un error. En lugar de disfrutar de las diferencias eligiendo a una chica normal, se había encontrado con una virgen de mucho carácter… y muy desagradecida.

Pero en el futuro se limitaría a las chicas sofisticadas a las que estaba acostumbrado.

Bella giró la cabeza al escuchar el motor del deportivo a su lado, pero al ver a Edward tras el volante levantó la barbilla en un gesto de orgullo.

–¿Qué quieres?

Su pelo se movía con la brisa en un espectacular torrente de rizos. Sus vívidos ojos verdes brillaban bajo el sol y los carnosos labios que sabían a fresa estaban ligeramente abiertos y húmedos. La ya familiar punzada de deseo irritó a Edward , que la estudió con el ceño fruncido, preguntándose qué tenía aquella chica que lo excitaba tanto.

–Te llevo a donde quieras –le dijo.

–Gracias, pero voy a la estación y está aquí al lado –respondió Bella , convencida de que sólo la había seguido por compasión.

Sus bronceadas facciones eran tan atractivas que la necesidad de mirarlo era imperiosa, pero hizo un esfuerzo por seguir caminando. Se había acostado con él y, aunque no habían llegado a la natural conclusión, seguía siendo un desastre…

Edward detuvo el coche y tomó su maleta para guardarla entre los dos asientos del deportivo.

–Vamos, sube.

Como no quería tener una pelea con él frente a la mansión, Bella apretó los labios y subió al coche, incómoda y enfadada.

–¿Esa boba te ha despedido? –le preguntó Edward , intentando no fijarse en cómo el jersey se pegaba a sus pechos o recordar ese glorioso cuerpo desnudo en la cama.

–No… hemos decidido despedirnos antes de lo previsto –respondió Bella .

No quería contarle la verdad. Él era griego y se movía en los mismos círculos que su hermanastra. Y ella era demasiado orgullosa como para admitir cuál era su verdadera relación con Jane cuando su padre prefería ignorar su existencia.

–Como siga así, esa chica va a acabar mal –dijo Edward .

–Es muy joven, pero imagino que pronto aprenderá.

–¿Cuántos años tienes tú?

–Veinte.

–Pareces mucho más madura –murmuró Edward , sorprendido y nada contento de que fuera poco más que una adolescente.

–Pero no lo bastante como para que lo pasaras bien esta mañana –replicó ella, irónica.

–No te lo tomes así –dijo él, mirando su perfil mientras aparcaba en la estación.

Bella lo fulminó con la mirada.

–¿Cómo esperas que me lo tome? ¡Ha sido una experiencia horrible y, encima, me has insultado!

Salió del coche y alargó una mano para tomar su maleta, pero Edward se lo impidió.

–Yo lo haré.

Al ver sus luminosos ojos verdes llenos de furia, Edward se sintió divertido e intrigado a la vez. Las mujeres nunca se peleaban con él y rara vez lo criticaban. De hecho, sentía la tentación de tomarla entre sus brazos y transformar esa «horrible» experiencia en un orgasmo, y le molestaba saber que no iba a tener oportunidad.

–Deberíamos cenar juntos esta noche –sugirió.

–¡Lo dirás de broma! –replicó Bella .

–No sabes lo que te pierdes, _glikia mou._

–¡Ya te he dicho lo que pienso de ti! –exclamó ella, dirigiéndose hacia el andén–. Y no me llames «cariño». Yo no te tengo cariño alguno.

–¡Qué maravilla! –exclamó Sue , enterrando la nariz en el fragante ramo de rosas que acababa de llegar.

–Dios mío –murmuró Bella , entrando en la cocina–. ¿Alguno de los novios de mi madre cree que ha vuelto de Portugal?

–No son para tu madre, son para ti –respondió Sue .

–¿Para mí? –Bella prácticamente le quitó la tarjeta de las manos. Rasgando literalmente el sobre, leyó la nota que había en el interior: dos palabras y un número de teléfono.

_**¿Cenamos? Edward **_

Bella soltó la tarjeta como si quemara, preguntándose por qué Edward Masen enviaba mensajes tan conflictivos. ¿De verdad pensaba que lo llamaría como una niña obediente, agradecida por sus atenciones y dispuesta a olvidar que la había ofendido sólo por unas flores?

Cinco días antes, Edward había dejado dolorosamente claro que no quería saber nada de ella y la insinuación de que se había acostado con él porque era rico le había ofendido en lo más hondo. Unas horas después, cuando sugirió que cenasen juntos, ella había dejado claro que no estaba interesada… ¿entonces por qué le mandaba flores? Y un extravagante y carísimo ramo de rosas, además.

Sue quería saberlo todo sobre el hombre que le había enviado las flores y Bella tuvo que admitir que había conocido a Edward en Westgrave Manor. Como no quería disgustarla, no le contó lo que había hecho Jane . Pero cuando le habló de la fama de mujeriego de Edward , el brillo de romántica esperanza en los ojos de Sue empezó a esfumarse.

Bella se encargó de colocar las rosas en un jarrón, pero no tenía intención de llamar a Edward . En un momento de debilidad había buscado su nombre en Google y fue inmediatamente recompensada con más razones para mantener las distancias. Aparentemente, Edward Masen estaba especializado en rubias altas y delgadas, modelos, aspirantes a actrices o celebridades de cualquier tipo. Salía con chicas que llevaban vestidos diminutos o biquinis y que salían retratadas saliendo de discotecas y posando en yates.

Y tuvo que recordarse a sí misma que esa mañana había estado a punto de darle una bofetada.

Al recordar eso, Bella tuvo que reconocer que era perverso por su parte pensar en aquel griego todas las noches. Su cerebro le decía que Edward Masen y ella eran totalmente incompatibles, pero algo menos racional y más primitivo lo mantenía vivo en sus pensamientos.

Pero desde luego le había hecho aborrecer el sexo, tuvo que admitir, mortificada. Había sido muy excitante hasta un punto… y luego una terrible desilusión.

Había aprendido una buena lección, se dijo a sí misma: acostarse con un extraño no era buena idea. Edward había supuesto que iba a sacrificar su virginidad para impresionarlo. ¿Entonces por qué no había entendido el mensaje cuando se negó a volver a verlo?

Jane la llamó esa misma mañana y le contó que Edward le había pedido su dirección.

–¿Estás saliendo con él?

–No, pero me ha enviado flores –respondió Bella .

–Mi padre se ha quedado muy impresionado cuando se lo he contado…

–Pues no deberías haberlo hecho –la interrumpió ella–. No va a pasar nada.

–Tal vez lo ha hecho por una apuesta o algo así –sugirió su hermanastra–. ¿Por qué si no te mandaría flores?

–No lo sé, pero parece que tú tienes más ideas al respecto que yo –replicó Bella , irónica.

Su madre volvió esa noche, después de un mes en la villa portuguesa de su último amante. Bronceada y con un montón de collares dorados, Renée observó a su hija trabajando en un proyecto de interiorismo y dejó escapar un suspiro.

–¿No te cansas nunca de ser sensata, Bella ?

–¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó ella, sorprendida al ver que su madre tenía unas profundas ojeras.

–Peter ha decidido que debemos dejar de vernos durante un tiempo –su madre se encogió de hombros, pero el gesto no la engañó–. Las cosas se estaban poniendo muy serias. Al fin y al cabo, hemos estado prácticamente viviendo juntos durante los últimos seis meses…

Bella se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y se levantó para abrazarla. Renée podía tener una

vida amorosa menos que recomendable y ser un desastre con el dinero, pero ella la quería y no soportaba verla sufrir.

–Lo siento mucho, mamá.

–Me ha dejado –le confió Renée entonces, con lágrimas en los ojos–. Soy yo quien normalmente deja a los hombres, pero la verdad es que no lo había visto venir. He sido una tonta… pensé que Peter estaba interesado en una relación de verdad…

–No te preocupes, ya conocerás a otro.

–Ya no es tan fácil –su madre suspiró–. Voy a cumplir cuarenta y tres años, no veintitrés. Los hombres de mi edad buscan mujeres más jóvenes… y las consiguen, que es lo peor.

Lamentarse no era típico de su madre y, unos días después, había recuperado el buen humor. Su extensa red de contactos y su apretado calendario social fueron una gran ayuda, de modo que ese fin de semana Renée se marchó con una amiga a pasar una semana en un castillo escocés.

Bella , que intentaba mantener los asuntos económicos de su madre en orden, se quedó en casa, atónita cuando llegó la factura de sus tarjetas de crédito. Renée gastaba como si el dinero no fuera a acabarse nunca y Peter, un jubilado rico, ya no estaba allí para pagar los gastos. Una vez más, tendría que intentar convencerla de que no podía vivir por encima de sus posibilidades… aunque sabía que no serviría de mucho.

A principios de la semana siguiente, Sue se marchó a Polonia, adonde solía ir una vez al año para visitar a sus parientes, y Bella se quedó sola en casa.

Al día siguiente, a las siete, sonó el timbre. Últimamente, a los niños del barrio les había dado por llamar a los timbres de las casas y salir corriendo y Bella abrió con cara de pocos amigos, dispuesta a echarles una bronca…

Pero cuando se encontró con Edward Masen , muy elegante con un traje de chaqueta gris y una corbata de seda, se quedó de piedra.

Una parte de ella quería darle con la puerta en las narices, pero era más bien porque no se había peinado desde la hora del almuerzo y no llevaba maquillaje. Siendo una joven sensata, se quedó sorprendida por tan repentino ataque de vanidad. Pero otra parte de ella, la más dominante, no podía dejar de mirarlo.

Y cuando Edward clavó sus ojos dorados en ella, tuvo que tragar saliva.

–Hola –dijo él, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Bella nunca se arreglaba demasiado y la falda vaquera y la camiseta blanca no podrían ser más sencillas. Y, sin embargo, Edward nunca se había sentido más atraído por las curvas de una mujer.

–¿No me invitas a entrar?

–No –respondió ella, apoyando una mano en el quicio de la puerta.

–¿Tanto miedo te da lo que pueda pasar? –bromeó él.

–No va a pasar nada –replicó Bella –. Lo que tenía que pasar, ya pasó.

–Pero no es verdad, apenas hemos empezado –dijo Edward , frustrado por su negativa.

–Lo siento, pero he decidido que no va a pasar nada más.

–Pues entonces te equivocas –insistió él, con esa innata seguridad en sí mismo.

–Ya, claro, porque no es lo que tú quieres. Y estoy segura de que tú sólo haces lo que quieres.

–Las mujeres no suelen discutir conmigo.

–Pues entonces no te molestes en pasar tiempo conmigo. A mí me gusta discutir.

Esa réplica lo hizo reír; una risa que alivió la intensidad del encuentro.

–Me estás retando…

–Algo que tú disfrutarías durante unos cinco minutos –volvió a interrumpirlo Bella –. ¿Sabes cuál es tu problema? Que estás aburrido. Ésa es la única razón por la que pierdes el tiempo enviándome flores y apareciendo donde no eres bienvenido.

Edward se quedó helado al darse cuenta de que era verdad. Últimamente las mujeres con las que se acostaba se habían vuelto predecibles y no lo excitaban en absoluto. De hecho, no recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que una mujer le había interesado tanto como Bella Swan , y se preguntó si su obstinada negativa era la razón por la que insistía tanto.

Por una vez, una mujer no caía rendida en sus brazos ni hacía esfuerzo alguno para conquistarlo.

Al contrario, Bella Swan no parecía en absoluto interesada y no tenía la menor reserva en dejarlo bien claro.

–Hablé con franqueza y te ofendí sin querer. ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes contra mí?

–No, no es todo. Eres un hombre rico y mimado y crees que mereces un trato especial. No tenemos nada en común, Edward .

–Salvo esto, que no puedes negar…

Antes de que Bella pudiese adivinar sus intenciones, Edward dio un paso adelante para sellar su boca con un beso que la dejó sin aliento. Temblando, Bella experimentó un cosquilleo entre las piernas que no podía controlar.

Edward levantó la cabeza, clavando en ella sus ojos dorados.

–Cenaremos juntos mañana. Vendré a buscarte a las ocho. Y con esa arrogancia suya, se dio la vuelta sin esperar respuesta.

Bella parpadeó varias veces antes de cerrar la puerta. Ese beso, que había acelerado su corazón hasta el punto de impedirle respirar, había matado cualquier pensamiento racional. Pensó no estar en casa a las ocho cuando fuera a buscarla, pero le pareció una cobardía.

Más tarde cayó en la cama, agotada. Su cerebro estaba en guerra con un profundo e indefendible deseo de volver a verlo…

Bella fue a cenar con sus mejores vaqueros y un top rojo con la espalda al aire.

No iba a lamentarse por lo inadecuado de su vestuario ni a gastar dinero en un vestido que no podía permitirse. Nada podía ilustrar mejor las diferencias entre ellos, pero no pensaba sentirse avergonzada.

Aunque se sentía menos orgullosa de haber buscado entre los cosméticos de su madre… y, además, había usado el lápiz de ojos por segunda vez en su vida.

–¿Qué has hecho hoy? –le preguntó Edward , admirando el delicado balanceo de sus pechos bajo la delgada tela del top mientras subía al coche. La convicción de que no llevaba nada debajo avivó el fuego de anticipación en sus entrañas.

No había dejado de pensar en Bella desde que la conoció y eso interfería con su trabajo, algo totalmente inusual para él. Pero la lascivia tenía su propio ímpetu y Edward reconocía que una vez que su deseo hubiera sido satisfecho volvería a ser el mismo de siempre.

–Trabajar para una empresa de Putney –respondió ella. Aunque no le dijo que, por el momento, no podía tratar directamente con los clientes y se limitaba a anotar mensajes y hacer pedidos–. Dentro de un par de meses tengo los exámenes finales, así que pronto empezaré a buscar trabajo.

–¿Estás estudiando? –exclamó él–. ¿Y cómo encuentras tiempo para trabajar con Jane Volturi ? Bella hizo una mueca. Nunca sería una buena mentirosa, pensó.

–Bueno, eso sólo era una cosa temporal –respondió, incómoda–. En realidad, estoy estudiando diseño de interiores y éste es mi último año.

–No sabía que estuvieras estudiando.

–Pues ya lo sabes –Bella se encogió de hombros–. Bueno, háblame de ti –dijo luego, deseando cambiar de tema.

Edward mencionó intereses en propiedades inmobiliarias, hoteles y empresas farmacéuticas y le confesó que siempre estaba buscando nuevas oportunidades para invertir. Bella se quedó impresionada por sus largas horas de trabajo y por su ambición, pero intuyó que no estaba satisfecho con su vida y se preguntó por qué.

Poco después llegaban a un edificio reformado en el centro de la ciudad, con un vestíbulo de ensueño.

–¿Dónde está el restaurante? –preguntó Bella cuando Edward señaló el ascensor.

–No hay ningún restaurante –dijo él, apartándose para dejarla pasar y sacando una tarjeta magnética del bolsillo–. Vamos a cenar en mi casa.

Bella no sabía que fueran a cenar solos y habría preferido hacerlo en un restaurante, rodeados de gente. Pero la curiosidad por ver su casa hizo que no dijera nada.

Los suelos de madera, el cristal y los muebles oscuros eran muy masculinos y había aprovechado bien las proporciones clásicas de las habitaciones, pero cuando vio una mesa con mantel de lino blanco, rosas y velas encendidas apretó los labios.

–Me habría gustado más cenar en un restaurante.

–¿Por qué?

Bella arrugó la nariz.

–Porque lo tienes todo preparado. La mesa, las velas… parece una escena de seducción.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Una mujer con delantal apareció con una bandeja en la mano y se quedó en la puerta del comedor, insegura.

Edward le dijo en griego que podía marcharse después de servir la cena y Bella se sentó a la mesa, incómoda.

–Creo que está muy claro –respondió cuando se quedaron solos.

–No, para mí no. Explícamelo.

La tensión en el ambiente había despertado un ejército de mariposas en el estómago de Bella .

–Has preparado la cena en tu casa porque esperas que me acueste contigo esta noche –dijo por fin, mirándolo con esos ojos verdes como los tréboles después de la lluvia–. Menuda cara tienes.

Edward había esperado precisamente eso, de modo que no podía negarlo.

–¿Tengo que disculparme por desearte?

–No, pero… yo soy algo más que un cuerpo. Soy una persona y si en lo único en lo que estás interesado es eso, prefiero marcharme ahora mismo. Él hizo una mueca, preguntándose qué podía contestar.

–Me gustaría que te quedases. Te deseo y creo que es lo más natural.

Bella apretó los labios. Se había arrinconado ella misma con esa declaración, dejando claro que aunque él sólo deseaba su cuerpo, ella deseaba algo más. Pero ésa no había sido su intención.

–No me gusta que piensen por mí.

–Tienes derecho a decir «no» –le recordó Edward .

–¡No te pongas condescendiente! –exclamó ella entonces, tirando la servilleta sobre la mesa en un gesto de furia.

–Tienes mucho carácter.

–No me gusta que me traten como si fuera tonta.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Bella tomó la servilleta y empezó a comer, sin saborear la deliciosa ensalada griega.

–Siempre estás dispuesta a pelearte conmigo –se quejó Edward entonces.

–Ni siquiera sé qué estoy haciendo aquí, la verdad.

–Ah, eso es fácil: estás conmigo por la misma razón por la que yo estoy contigo. Te gusto y no puedes decirme que no.

La verdad de esa afirmación golpeó a Bella como una bofetada. Tenía razón, era como si la hubiese hechizado.

El deseo había clavado sus avariciosas garras en ella, despertando sus hormonas y robándole la libertad de elegir. Edward la había insultado y, sin embargo, había aceptado cenar con él…

De repente, más enfadada consigo misma que con él, se levantó.

–No debería estar aquí. Lo siento, me voy a casa.

Edward se levantó también, sus ojos dorados clavados en ella.

¿Siempre eres tan impetuosa? Bella palideció, preguntándose si tendría más en común con su madre de lo que había pensado. Aquel hombre despertaba una faceta de sí misma a la que no estaba acostumbrada: ardiente, caprichosa, insegura. Y todo eso la hacía increíblemente vulnerable. De repente, no era la chica sensata, estable y lógica que había sido siempre. Edward le hacía desear cosas que nunca había querido… como tener el pelo liso, un cuerpo delgado y unas piernas interminables. Le hacía desear ser irresistible, la clase de mujer por la que los hombres se peleaban y amaban hasta la locura.

–Tú me haces ser impulsiva –admitió, con desgana.

–Tú también me afectas de una manera extraña –le confesó él entonces–. Estaba convencido de que no quería saber nada más de ti, pero en cuanto te vi salir de Westgrave Manor tuve que ir a buscarte.

La inseguridad de Bella desapareció después de tan reveladoras palabras. No sonaba como la típica frase de un hombre decidido a acostarse con una mujer… y ella las había escuchado casi todas. Parecía estar diciendo la verdad, como si también él estuviera perplejo por lo que le hacía sentir.

De nuevo, Bella se sentó a la mesa y, por fin, empezó a relajarse. Mientras comían, le hizo preguntas sobre su casa, sobre la efectiva combinación de decoración clásica y contemporánea…

Edward le contó que había reformado todo el edificio para hacer apartamentos, conservando el más espacioso para él. Bella le habló de sus estudios y bajó la guardia hasta el punto de tener que tragarse una referencia sobre su padre antes de contarle que algún día esperaba tener su propia empresa de decoración.

Cuando terminaron de cenar fueron al salón y Edward abrió una botella de champán. La encontraba entretenida, una compañía muy agradable. No tenía nada ensayado y no era vanidosa y superficial como la mayoría de las mujeres que él conocía.

La intensidad de sus ojos verdes lo enardecía y, sin pensar, alargó una mano para quitarle la copa. Sin la menor vacilación, Bella fue hacia él, necesitando tocarlo, conectar con él de alguna forma.

Poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, Edward inclinó la cabeza para jugar con sus labios hasta hacerle sentir un cosquilleo de anticipación entre las piernas. Lo que más sorprendía a Bella era lo rápidamente que podía excitarla, casi sin hacer nada.

La besó suavemente primero y luego el beso se volvió apasionado, sus labios exigentes. Bella se agarró a él como si fuera un ancla en medio de una tormenta, dejando escapar un gemido cuando él metió una mano bajo el top para acariciarle los pechos. Mientras le masajeaba los prominentes pezones con los dedos, el deseo se convirtió en una ola imparable...

–Vamos al dormitorio –dijo Edward con voz ronca, tomándola en brazos y deteniéndose en la puerta para besarla con una apasionada dominación que encendía cada célula de su cuerpo.

El deseo llegó a un punto álgido y Bella le echó los brazos al cuello para devolverle el beso con el mismo ardor, adorando el sabor de su boca y el aroma de su piel.

Dejando escapar un ronco gemido de satisfacción, Edward entró en el dormitorio y la dejó sobre la cama. Pero, de repente, se apartó.

–Se me había olvidado aclararte algo –empezó a decir, sus preciosos ojos dorados clavados en los suyos–. No me interesan las relaciones exclusivas…

–Ah, muy bien. Tú no estás interesado en relaciones exclusivas y yo no estoy interesada en una relación que sólo consista en sexo –dijo Bella .

–No puedes decirlo en serio.

–¿Las demás mujeres se tragan esa tontería de que no estás interesado en relaciones exclusivas?

Edward hizo una mueca.

–Con la cantidad de opciones que hay ahí fuera, ¿quién quiere atarse a una sola persona? Claro que lo aceptan.

Bella suspiró.

–Pues lo siento, pero yo no –le dijo, casi con tono de disculpa.

Él dio un paso atrás, sacudiendo la cabeza.

–No te entiendo, de verdad.

–Tú decides –lo retó ella, intentando controlar ese cosquilleo entre las piernas que no la dejaba pensar.

–Esto es ridículo –insistió Edward , frustrado–. Ya ni siquiera eres virgen.

–No pienso compartir cama contigo mientras sigas saliendo con otras mujeres –dijo Bella , levantándose de la cama.

–¡Eso es un chantaje! –exclamó él, incrédulo–. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan exigente?

–Tú eres un buen profesor –Bella estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada al ver su expresión de desconcierto, pero estaba decidida. En Westgrave Manor se había dejado llevar como una tonta, pero esa vez iba a cuidar de sí misma porque sabía que una relación con Edward Masen podría hacerle mucho daño si no tenía cuidado.

Era como una batalla de voluntades y él parecía incapaz de rendirse. Rígido, intentando controlarse mientras echaba fuego por los ojos, la vio tomar su bolso…

–Llamaré a un taxi.

Sin pensar, Edward se levantó y la aplastó contra la puerta, apoderándose de su deliciosa boca en un beso cargado de pasión.

–Mientras estemos juntos no habrá nadie más –le prometió, sin aliento–. Pero puede que no duremos ni cinco minutos…

Bella reconoció que aquél era un gran paso para él y tuvo que contener una sonrisa de triunfo. Su explosivo carácter despertaba en ella tal ola de ternura que se puso de puntillas para besarlo.

Edward le quitó el top de un tirón, pero tuvo que tomarla entre sus brazos para evitar que cayera al suelo, tan enérgico había sido.

–Perdona, estoy fuera de mí…

–No importa.

Después de desnudarla, dejándola sólo con las braguitas, la tumbó sobre la cama, sus ojos dorados clavados en aquellos soberbios pechos.

Mientras tiraba de sus pantalones, Bella casi se mareó por su propio atrevimiento. El anhelo de sentirlo dentro de sí era tan fuerte que no podía luchar y estaba intentando ceder con elegancia, olvidando la timidez que le hacía tan difícil estar desnuda delante de él.

Se quedó sin aire cuando Edward tomó un tierno y rosado pezón entre los labios mientras se quitaba el pantalón y los calzoncillos, impaciente.

La ardiente lava entre sus piernas se convirtió en un río al sentir el roce de su miembro en la cadera. El recuerdo de la primera experiencia, tan dolorosa, no la desanimó cuando él pasó un dedo por las húmedas braguitas. Era una parte tan privada de su cuerpo, una parte que nadie más que él había tocado…

Edward tiró del elástico hacia abajo para quitárselas.

–Será maravilloso, _glikia mou _–le prometió.

Bella , inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer, cerró los ojos mientras él deslizaba las manos por su cuerpo, acariciando cada curva, cada resquicio. La aprensión fue desapareciendo poco a poco, reemplazada por un calor desconocido y un cosquilleo entre las piernas…

Edward pasó la lengua por su canalillo, deteniéndose para jugar con sus pezones, y luego siguió hacia abajo, sobre su estómago y la delicada piel rosada entre sus muslos.

–No –murmuró ella de repente, cerrando las piernas. Sin decir nada, Edward pasó un dedo por sus labios.

–Quiero darte el máximo placer posible –dijo al fin, con voz ronca–. Quiero reescribir nuestra historia.

–No puedes… lo que pasó, pasó –protestó Bella mientras él abría sus piernas con una rodilla.

–Confía en mí.

Al primer roce íntimo, Bella cerró los ojos y apretó los puños, pues tenía un miedo instintivo a perder el control… pero también un anhelo salvaje por lo desconocido.

Edward exploró la tierna piel entre sus muslos, despertando terminaciones nerviosas que Bella no creía poseer y que se volvieron locas ante el asalto de su lengua. Cuando, a la vez, tiró de sus protuberantes pezones, el placer fue como un relámpago.

Bella gritó, sorprendida, ante ese placer desconocido, a punto de perder la cabeza.

Los espasmos del orgasmo no habían terminado cuando Edward se enterró en ella, dejando escapar un gemido ronco.

Después de un clímax abrumador, Bella seguía tan sensible que volvió a gritar, experimentando un placer que era casi insoportable; un placer que empezó a crecer de nuevo con la fricción de sus cuerpos.

Edward levantó sus piernas para colocarlas sobre sus hombros, moviéndose adelante y atrás con los ojos cerrados hasta que sus contracciones internas lo lanzaron al abismo. Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, las venas del cuello marcadas, dejó escapar un gemido ronco

mientras se vaciaba dentro de ella.

Asombrada por lo que acababa de experimentar, Bella se quedó inmóvil hasta que los espasmos terminaron, devolviéndola a la tierra por fin. Le sorprendía haber ignorado tanto tiempo lo que su cuerpo era capaz y le asustaba también porque sabía que un placer así tenía que ser adictivo.

Edward la apretó contra su agitado corazón.

–Eres asombrosa –murmuró–. Sabía que sería mágico contigo, _glikia mou._

–Tengo tanto que aprender... –dijo Bella .

–Lo sé y estoy deseando enseñarte –anunció él, con una sonrisa cargada de sensualidad.

–Entonces, esto no ha sido un revolcón de una sola noche.

–Dejé eso atrás cuando era un adolescente –Edward tomó su mano para ponerla sobre su erección y, en silencio, le enseñó cómo darle placer.

Al notar lo susceptible que era a sus caricias, Bella descubrió que excitarlo también la excitaba a ella. Y, aparentemente, no había límite para su placer porque de nuevo el mundo pareció desintegrarse y llegó a alturas que no había imaginado nunca. Horas después, estaba más cansada de lo que lo había estado en su vida.

–Creo que es hora de llevarte a casa –sugirió Edward , saltando de la cama y entrando en el baño.

Media hora después, mientras recorrían las tranquilas calles de Londres, él le dijo:

–¿Puedo darte un consejo sin que te ofendas?

–Depende del consejo –respondió Bella .

–No te tomes esto en serio. Lo hemos pasado bien, pero yo no estoy buscando esposa y tampoco una relación seria.

–Por favor…

–Bueno, ahora que lo he dicho no habrá malentendidos –insistió Edward –. Y puede que también fuese buena idea que pensaras en tomar la píldora.

Ella levantó los ojos al cielo.

–Eso es asunto mío, ¿no?

–Mientras compartamos cama, es asunto de los dos.

–No voy a quedarme embarazada –le aseguró Bella .

Pero, aunque habían tomado precauciones cuando hicieron el amor, ya había decidido visitar a su ginecólogo y tomar medidas.

–He visto a muchos amigos pasar por esto y siempre acaba siendo un problema –insistió él–. No me hagas pasar por eso, Bella .

Ella soltó una carcajada.

–¿Siempre te imaginas lo peor?

Edward giró la cabeza para mirarla, su expresión seria.

–En ese tema, sí.

_**Continuara, dejen sus comentarios…**_


	6. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

–Date prisa –dijo Edward , impaciente, sosteniendo el móvil entre el cuello y el hombro–. Estoy aparcado en doble fila.

–¡Estoy llegando! –gritó Bella , sin aliento mientras corría hacía el Ferrari plateado.

Sujetando con una mano las carpetas que llevaba, abrió la puerta y se lanzó sobre el asiento del pasajero, riendo.

Edward había estado toda la semana en Atenas y lo echaba de menos. Por eso se había saltado una clase para verlo esa tarde, algo que no hacía nunca. Y mientras lo miraba con los ojos brillantes, sus estudios era lo último en lo que podía pensar.

Edward había visto por el espejo retrovisor a un guardia de tráfico a punto de multarlo, pero cuando Bella subió al coche, con sus vaqueros y su camiseta de colores, se olvidó de él y levantó una mano para acariciar sus rizos.

Como siempre, no paraba de hablar, su alegría al verlo era casi infantil. Aquella calidez y naturalidad atraían a Edward , que había crecido en un ambiente más bien frío, y la claridad de sus ojos, su piel perfecta y esos labios que se moría por besar eran una tentación irresistible.

Sin dudarlo, inclinó la cabeza para apoderarse de su boca en un beso que la dejó sin aliento… pero antes de que el guardia de tráfico terminase de anotar la matrícula, Edward arrancó a toda velocidad.

Bella lo miraba, contenta. Había temido que hubiese encontrado a otra mujer mientras estaba en Atenas, pero verlo tan excitado la tranquilizó. Aunque sabía que con Edward Masen no había garantías.

Después de todo, se había dicho desde el principio que no se haría ilusiones. La reputación de Edward , su edad y las diferencias entre ellos le decían que no debía ser optimista. Pero, a pesar de todo eso, llevaban siete semanas juntos y la atracción que había entre ellos seguía siendo tan fuerte como el primer día.

Sue lo había conocido una tarde, cuando fue a buscarla a casa, y había dicho que era «encantador». Por el contrario, Renée , que estaba en España con una amiga que había enviudado recientemente, le había advertido que tuviese cuidado.

–Lo único que puedes tener con Edward Masen es una tórrida aventura. Luego se aburrirá y buscará a otra mujer. Te lo digo por tu propio bien, si estás preparada te dolerá menos.

–Sé que Edward no está enamorado de mí –admitió Bella , intentando que la sonrisa no se borrara de sus labios–. Pero eso no significa que no pueda ser feliz mientras dure.

–Si aceptas que no hay futuro para esa relación…

–Lo he aceptado desde el principio. Los dos somos solteros y jóvenes, así que no va a durar para siempre.

Aunque eso era lo que quería pensar, Bella se había dado cuenta ese mismo día de que no engañaba a nadie y menos a sí misma. Adoraba a Edward , sencillamente lo adoraba. El sonido de su voz por teléfono la hacía feliz y el brillo de sus preciosos ojos dorados podía

hacerla arder de deseo. Aunque no había querido enamorarse de él, había ocurrido sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Afortunadamente, Edward aún no conocía a su madre. Renée nunca había podido superar el desprecio con que el padre de su hija la había tratado y Bella temía que hiciese algún comentario despectivo sobre su familia griega.

Edward seguía sin saber que Charles Volturi era su padre y ella no veía razón para contárselo. ¿Para qué? ¿De qué iba a servir? Charles no se tomaba el menor interés por su vida ni mantenía contacto con ella de forma habitual.

Mientras corría hacia el ascensor para seguir las largas zancadas de Edward , Bella empezó a sentirse ligeramente mareada. No era la primera vez que se encontraba mal en las últimas semanas y, de nuevo, decidió ir al médico en cuanto encontrase tiempo. Había empezado a tomar la píldora y sospechaba que no le estaba sentando bien.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron directamente en el recibidor de Edward , que la abrazó y la besó en la boca apasionadamente; la frialdad que mostraba en público iba desapareciendo mientras le acariciaba los pechos por encima de la camiseta, dejando escapar un gemido ronco de deseo.

–Podría tomarte aquí mismo…

–Yo también te he echado de menos –le confesó Bella , intentando quitarle la chaqueta.

–_Skase! _Hablas demasiado…

Mientras se besaban, sin aliento, Edward la tomó en brazos para llevarla al dormitorio. Su deseo de hacerle el amor emocionaba a Bella , compensando otras omisiones. Aún no le había presentado a ningún amigo, aparte de aquéllos con los que se habían encontrado casualmente, y nunca le había pedido que se quedase a dormir.

La llamaba siempre con cuarenta y ocho horas de antelación para quedar y no decía nada que le hiciera pensar que seguirían juntos.

Después de desnudarla, Edward se quedó frente a la cama, mirándola. Estaba tan excitado que le dolía y apenas había pegado ojo la noche anterior pensando en ella. Nunca había sentido una atracción como la que sentía por Bella y se alegraba de que ella no conociera a ninguno de sus amigos… o sus enemigos. Era exclusivamente suya como no lo había sido ninguna otra mujer, y su propia creación entre las sábanas. Estaba convencido de que por eso disfrutaba tanto estando con ella y la razón por la que no se aburría.

Viendo a su amante desnudarse, Bella se puso de rodillas sobre la cama. Se tomaba esa erección como un cumplido y el cosquilleo de respuesta que sentía en la pelvis hizo que inclinase la cabeza para acariciar el erguido miembro con la lengua y los labios hasta que lo oyó suspirar de placer.

–Quiero correrme dentro de ti –murmuró Edward , enterrando los dedos en su pelo para sujetar su cabeza–. Y estoy demasiado excitado, _latria mou._

Edward se había hecho recientemente un chequeo y sabía que ella tomaba la píldora, de modo que podían hacer el amor sin preservativo. Bella sabía que la confianza era mutua porque Edward le había confesado que nunca había confiado en una mujer lo suficiente como para hacer eso.

Abriéndole las piernas con una rodilla, Edward se enterró en su túnel de miel,

ensanchando las delicadas paredes con su miembro. Bella gritó, disfrutando de la sensación, agarrándose a él con manos frenéticas mientras empezaba a moverse adelante y atrás.

Tan intensa era la excitación que se revolvía debajo de él en un paroxismo de placer, las olas cada vez más altas, más embriagadoras… hasta que la pasión los llevó a los dos a la inevitable conclusión.

El clímax fue tan increíble que Bella levantó las caderas, gritando al sentir cómo el magnífico cuerpo de Edward se estremecía. En el mismo instante, él se dejó ir, lanzando un desinhibido grito de placer.

Después de unos segundos, cuando por fin pudo llevar aire a sus pulmones, Edward clavó en ella sus ardientes ojos dorados.

–He perdido un poco la cabeza… ¿te he hecho daño?

–No, claro que no –respondió ella, echándole los brazos al cuello.

–Nunca olvidaré la primera vez, _latria mou _–Edward toleraba ser abrazado e incluso disfrutaba de sus gestos de cariño, algo que no le había ocurrido nunca. Bella era una chica muy cariñosa que se derretía con los animales, los niños y las historias de amor.

–¿Qué has hecho en Atenas? –le preguntó.

–No quiero hablar, quiero dormir –bromeó él.

–No puedes… ¡llevas una semana fuera! –se quejó Bella –. Bueno, cuéntame qué tal en Atenas.

–Mi padre quiere que me vaya a vivir allí y lleve la empresa familiar y mi madre quiere que me case con una buena chica griega.

–¿Ah, sí? –Bella apartó la mirada.

–Incluso me preparó una encerrona. Organizó una cena en casa a la que invitó a las hijas de unos amigos…

Nada de eso alegraba a Bella , pero siguió sonriendo como pudo.

–¿Y te gustó alguna de ellas?

–No, qué va. Y tampoco me gusta la idea de casarme –respondió él, acariciándole los pechos–. ¿Por qué iba querer a nadie más en mi cama? ¿Sabes una cosa? Creo que tus preciosos pechos son un poco más grandes que antes.

Bella se puso colorada.

–Debe de ser por la píldora.

Edward sonrió.

–Y yo no me quejo… me encanta tu cuerpo. Por cierto, esta noche vamos a salir.

–¿Adónde vamos?

–Un amigo organiza una fiesta en un club privado –contestó Edward , incorporándose–. Hora de ducharse, perezosa.

Bella estaba encantada de conocer a sus amigos por fin.

–Pero tengo que ir a casa a cambiarme…

–No, de eso nada.

–No puedo ir en vaqueros…

–Ya me he encargado de eso.

–¿De qué estás hablando?

–Ya lo verás… –tirando de ella hacia la ducha, Edward se echó un poco de gel en las manos para frotarlo sobre sus pechos, dejando claro que no estaba pensando en la higiene personal.

–¿Me deseas? –murmuró, acariciándole los pezones con la punta de un dedo.

–Mucho… –respondió ella, temblando de deseo.

Edward la apoyó en la pared de la ducha y lo que siguió fue tan enérgico, tan increíblemente excitante, que dejó a Bella agotada.

Después, envuelta en una toalla en la habitación, descubrió a qué se refería cuando dijo que no tendría que ir a casa a cambiarse.

Edward apareció con un montón de bolsas que dejó sobre la cama.

–Ropa nueva –anunció.

Bella se quedo inmóvil, desconcertada.

–¿Me has comprado ropa?

–¡Si tengo que volver a verte con el vestidito negro o con el otro que tiene piedrecitas en el cuello me los cargo! –bromeó él–. Necesitas un vestido nuevo, Bella . Venga, abre las bolsas.

Ella abrió la primera y sacó un vestido de color verde esmeralda. Pero al ver el nombre de un famoso diseñador en la etiqueta, dio un paso atrás.

–Esto debe de costar un dineral… lo siento, no puedo aceptarlo.

Edward tuvo que contener una respuesta airada. Él sabía lo importante que eran las apariencias entre sus amistades y, aunque agradecía que Bella , al contrario que muchas de sus predecesoras, no esperase recibir regalos caros, le parecía que llevaba su independencia demasiado lejos.

Sin decir nada, abrió otra de las bolsas y tiró el contenido sobre la cama. Bella se puso colorada al ver el conjunto de ropa interior, tan fino como una tela de araña, medias y zapatos a juego con el vestido.

–¿Que no tenga ropa elegante te avergüenza? –le preguntó.

–No, a mí no. Pero conozco a las mujeres lo suficiente como para saber que tú te avergonzarías si no llevaras algo adecuado esta noche –respondió él.

Mortificada por su sinceridad, Bella apartó la mirada. Era la primera vez que el dinero provocaba un problema entre los dos, pero su orgullo le decía que no debía aceptar unos regalos tan caros. Y se preguntó si su falta de vestuario adecuado era lo que había impedido que Edward le presentase a sus amigos.

–Me sentiría más avergonzada por aceptar estos regalos –dijo finalmente–. Pero sé que lo has hecho de buena fe. Eres muy considerado y yo no quiero ser desagradecida pero, por favor, no vuelvas a comprarme ropa.

–No quiero que te sientas fuera de lugar o incómoda entre mis amigos.

Bella estuvo a punto de decir que, de ser así, el problema era de sus amigos, pero se mordió la lengua.

–Es un color precioso –dijo, tomando el vestido.

–En cuanto lo vi, pensé que te quedaría de maravilla –afirmó Edward , antes de besarla.

Y Bella lo perdonó por completo, aunque sabía que estaba mal dejar que le comprase cosas tan caras.

–¿Y si no me queda bien?

–No es la primera vez que compro un vestido para una mujer…

–Déjalo, no me lo cuentes –murmuró ella, entrando en el baño para arreglarse el pelo.

–También te he comprado unos pendientes de esmeraldas y diamantes.

Cuando Bella se volvió para mirarlo, atónita, Edward se encogió de hombros como diciendo: «De perdidos al río».

–No, gracias. No voy a aceptar joyas.

Él se acercó a la puerta del baño.

–¿Por qué no?

–Porque no.

–¿Por qué te parece mal que te muestre mi afecto con unos pendientes?

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

–No quiero aceptar regalos tan caros.

–No te pongas difícil –dijo Edward entonces.

–No me estoy poniendo difícil. Sencillamente, yo soy como soy.

–No deberías cuestionar la generosidad de los demás.

–Y tú no deberías cuestionar mis valores –replicó ella, molesta.

–De acuerdo, no quiero discutir. Pero al menos póntelos esta noche.

Bella suspiró.

–Muy bien. Pero sólo esta noche.

Seguramente otras chicas aceptarían regalos sin el menor problema, pensó. Pero si no tenía cuidado, amar a Edward la convertiría en una cobarde y se concentraría tanto en hacerlo feliz que se olvidaría de sí misma. Y no estaba dispuesta a hacer eso.

Mientras se secaba el pelo frente al espejo, se juró a sí misma no dejar que el amor la convirtiese en un felpudo. No, el amor no le haría hacer o aceptar cosas en las que no creía.

Aunque le habría gustado poder criticarlo, el vestido era maravilloso y le quedaba perfecto, como si se lo hubieran hecho a medida, tuvo que reconocer.

Edward abrió una caja de terciopelo de la que sacó unos pendientes en forma de estrella, con una esmeralda en el centro.

–Acéptalos, Bella . Los he comprado porque me recordaban a tus ojos.

Finalmente, ella se los puso. Los pendientes eran preciosos y reflejaban la luz de la lámpara cada vez que movía la cabeza. El efecto de las joyas y el vestido era tan impresionante que parecía otra persona, tuvo que admitir.

Edward la llevó a un elegante club en la mejor zona de Londres, conocido porque acudían muchos ricos y famosos, y mientras iban hacia su mesa la gente lo saludaba como si fuera por allí a menudo. Él pidió champán, pero Bella tenía el estómago revuelto y decidió tomar agua mineral.

Mientras le presentaba a unas jovencitas que apenas la miraron, Bella vio que una de ellas metía algo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y cuando se quedaron solos le preguntó qué era.

Edward sacó una tarjeta de visita con un número de teléfono y un mensaje escrito a mano… pero rompió la tarjeta sin leerlo.

–Me pasa todo el tiempo –le confesó, mientras Bella miraba la tarjeta con perplejidad.

–¿Ah, sí?

–Algunas de estas mujeres matarían por casarse con un millonario, pero yo nunca acepto invitaciones.

Bella se quedó sorprendida y turbada por el número de «invitaciones» que recibió mientras ella estaba a su lado. Chicas con minifaldas que revelaban más de lo que escondían se acercaban continuamente a la mesa y, finalmente, para evitar interrupciones, Edward la llevó a la zona VIP, protegida por guardias de seguridad.

Pero allí, irónicamente, se encontraron con la única mujer que preocupó a Bella , una preciosa chica griega.

–Tanya Delany , una vieja amiga –la presentó Edward –. Bella Swan …

–Encantada.

Tanya , que era bajita y tan delgada que Bella se sentía como un elefante, consiguió seguir sonriendo mientras la fulminaba con una mirada cargada de hostilidad. La morena hablaba con Edward en griego y lo que decía debía de ser muy divertido porque él no paraba de reír. Bella , que no podía entender la conversación, se dedicó a mirar alrededor… pero unos minutos después, Tanya había escurrido su delgada figura entre los dos, poniendo una mano posesiva sobre la pierna de Edward .

Cuando la coqueta morena le pidió que bailasen y él aceptó, Bella se dirigió al lavabo, donde se encontró con las tres jovencitas que le había presentado Edward .

–¿Por qué no te vas a casa? –le espetó una de ellas, con tono venenoso–. Edward está bailando con Tanya y no te necesitan para nada.

–Yo he venido con él –replicó Bella , decidida a no dejarse intimidar.

–Edward conoce a Tanya de toda la vida –intervino otra de las chicas–. ¿Por qué no desapareces? Estás molestando.

Furiosa, Bella volvió a la zona VIP… para ver a Tanya aplastada contra el torso de Edward en la pista de baile, los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

La diminuta morena apretaba la pelvis contra él en un gesto descarado… y Edward no se apartaba.

Con el corazón encogido y el estómago revuelto, Bella sacó el móvil del bolso para enviarle un mensaje de texto: _No voy a soportar que estés con otra mujer. Hemos terminado, me voy a casa._

Luego salió del club y subió a un taxi, incrédula y dolida como nunca… aunque se tomó su tiempo, con la esperanza de que leyera el mensaje inmediatamente y saliera a buscarla.

¿Cómo podía terminar todo de esa forma? ¿Sin previo aviso? ¿Sin que Edward le hubiera demostrado que había perdido el interés por ella?

Tal vez la morena había sido una tentación irresistible para él, pensó mientras entraba en su casa.

Atónita, Bella dejó el móvil sobre la mesilla y se tumbó en la cama, incapaz de dormir, esperando que Edward contestase a su mensaje.

Pero no hubo respuesta ni esa noche ni a la mañana siguiente, cuando despertó al amanecer, y el silencio de Edward confirmó que su relación había terminado.

Pero, además de eso, en cuanto puso un pie en el suelo tuvo que correr al baño a vomitar. Todo parecía ir mal.

Pero pasara lo que pasara, no perdonaría a Edward ni perdonaría su comportamiento con Tanya Delany .

Con una jaqueca espantosa, Bella fue a clase y pidió cita con su médico esa tarde porque sus problemas digestivos empezaban a ser preocupantes.

La cita fue muy breve. Una vez que le contó los síntomas, el médico empezó a hablar de otros métodos anticonceptivos, pero como su relación con Edward se había roto, Bella no veía razón para seguir tomando la píldora.

El médico sugirió que se hiciera un análisis de sangre y, al día siguiente, después de pasar por la consulta, Bella fue de nuevo a clase.

Pero cuando volvió a casa por la tarde, Sue le dijo que habían llamado de la clínica para decir que debía hacerse otro análisis.

–¿Para qué?

–No lo sé, no me lo han dicho. Ah, por cierto, tu madre vuelve esta noche de España.

Bella despertó a la mañana siguiente más triste que nunca. No sabía nada de Edward y su silencio era insultante, decidió. La trataba como si hubiera sido un revolcón de una noche. Evidentemente, no había significado nada para él y el lazo que había creído que existía entre ellos estaba sólo en su imaginación.

No debería haberse enamorado.

Saber que ya ni siquiera podía mandarle mensajes hizo que se sintiera vacía, sola. Todo había terminado de verdad, pensó mientras entraba en la consulta del médico, que la saludó con una tensa sonrisa, indicándole que se sentara.

–Te he pedido que vinieras porque el análisis de sangre que te hiciste ayer revela que estás embarazada.

Bella palideció. –Pero eso no es posible… estaba tomando la píldora.

–Es una píldora de dosis baja. ¿Tomaste otras precauciones?

–No…

–¿Olvidaste tomar alguna píldora?

–No, creo que no…

–Pero sé que tomaste antibióticos para la gripe durante la segunda semana. Cualquiera de esas cosas podría haber afectado a la efectividad de la píldora.

Bella abrió la boca para decir algo pero volvió a cerrarla enseguida. Se le había olvidado tomar la píldora una noche y Edward había dejado de usar preservativo antes del final de la tercera semana. En cuanto al riesgo añadido de los antibióticos, ella no sabía que la medicación pudiese interferir con la efectividad de la píldora. Atónita, subió a la camilla para

que el médico la examinase antes de preguntar, casi sin voz, de cuánto tiempo estaba embarazada.

–De unas seis semanas.

Apenas escuchó los consejos del médico para que descansara y comiese de manera saludable porque no podía pensar. Iba a tener un hijo… iba a tener un hijo con Edward Masen cuando ya había roto con él.

A Edward ni siquiera le importaba lo suficiente como para ponerse en contacto con ella.

Desesperada por hablar con alguien, se saltó las clases de esa tarde y fue a casa para contárselo a Sue .

–Ay, cariño… –murmuró la mujer, angustiada–. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Ella suspiró.

–Voy a tener el niño. Mi madre me tuvo a mí en circunstancias similares.

–Tus padres estaban prometidos y tu madre esperaba que Charles se casara con ella.

–Edward y yo ya no estamos juntos –admitió Bella .

–Pero tienes que decirle lo del niño…

–¿Por qué habláis en voz baja? –escucharon entonces una voz en la puerta–. ¿Qué niño?

El corazón de Bella se encogió al ver a su madre en la puerta de la cocina, con un camisón de encaje negro.

–Bella está embarazada –dijo Sue –. Os dejo solas par que habléis.

–¡Embarazada! –exclamó Renée –. ¿De Edward Masen ?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

–Pero aún no se lo he dicho.

–Cariño, qué ingenua eres. Cuando se lo cuentes, no volverás a verlo.

–También es su hijo y debería saberlo. Desgraciadamente, hemos roto.

–¡Ya verás cuando tu padre se entere de esto! –Renée casi parecía saborear la idea de contárselo, sus ojos verdes brillando con un toque de malicia.

Bella arrugó el ceño. –¿Por qué iba a contárselo a mi padre? No quiero que lo sepa, no es asunto suyo.

Aunque, en realidad, le daba igual que se lo contase o no. Que ella supiera, la hostilidad de Charles hacia Renée , la madre de su hija ilegítima, no había desaparecido con el paso de los años.

–Sigues siendo demasiado joven para tener un hijo –Renée suspiró–. Deberías pensarlo bien.

–Lo pensaré –asintió Bella , antes de subir a su habitación para enviarle un mensaje a Edward diciendo que tenía que verlo.

No había manera diplomática de dar una noticia como aquélla y cuanto antes lo hiciese mejor. A él no le haría ninguna gracia, estaba segura. Pero, en el fondo, albergaba la tonta esperanza de que su reacción ante el anuncio del embarazo fuese por lo menos comprensiva.

Furioso, la ira iluminando sus ojos dorados hasta convertirlos en oro bruñido, Edward tomó aire cuando su ayudante entró en el despacho para anunciar que Bella Swan estaba esperando.

Se alegraba de haberle dicho que se verían en la oficina porque el ambiente profesional haría que la reunión fuese breve y concisa. Después de todo, ¿qué podían decirse?

Que se hubiera marchado del club sin decirle una palabra lo había puesto furioso. Había llevado a unos amigos a la zona VIP con intención de presentársela… y había descubierto que se había ido. Y su mensaje de texto, que era un juicio sin abogado defensor, había exacerbado su mal humor.

Bella entró en el despacho un segundo después, con un pantalón oscuro, zapatos de tacón y una camisa de color frambuesa. Quería tener un aspecto normal, no como si se hubiera arreglado especialmente para él. Y, sin embargo, había estado una hora frente al espejo y se había cambiado de ropa tres veces antes de decidirse.

Edward estaba tan guapo como siempre, tuvo que admitir ella; su aspecto mediterráneo, su estatura y la anchura de sus hombros le daban un aspecto imponente. Estaba reclinado en un sillón detrás de un enorme escritorio en actitud relajada, sin duda ensayada, pensó. Esa actitud tan insolente era tan típica de Edward que Bella tuvo que disimular una mueca. Porque no se dejaba engañar, la tensión de sus hombros y sus labios apretados dejaban claro que estaba tan incómodo como ella.

Y que fingiera estar tranquilo la sacaba de quicio. Le daban ganas de abofetearlo y decirle que se portase como un ser humano normal. Pero tenía que hablarle de su hijo, el hijo de los dos, pensó, sintiendo una extraña ola de orgullo y alegría que tal vez estaba fuera de lugar en aquella situación.

–No sé qué tienes que decirme después de ese mensaje –le espetó él, a modo de saludo.

Edward estaba siendo deliberadamente cruel porque creía que había ido a verlo para decir que había cambiado de opinión. Pero no le pasó desapercibida la curva de sus pechos bajo la camisa, y recordó el sabor a fresa de sus labios.

Intentando controlar su libido, la miró a los ojos, censurando mentalmente una excitación que no debía sentir.

–No tiene nada que ver con lo que pasó en el club –empezó a decir ella–. Te portaste mal conmigo y no tengo nada más que decir al respecto.

Edward apretó los labios al notar ese tono de maestra de escuela regañando a un alumno.

–Te portaste como una cría…

–No, una cría hubiera montado una escena y yo no lo hice –lo interrumpió Bella .

Esa noche, en el club, había entendido que seguramente Edward Masen se portaba así con todas las mujeres. Siendo un hombre rico y apuesto, las mujeres eran algo que disfrutaba y descartaba como si fueran objetos. Y, sin duda, muchas de ellas soportaban ese comportamiento.

Fuerte y orgullosa como era, Bella no estaba dispuesta a soportarlo. No iba a perdonar que hubiese flirteado con Tanya Delany a menos que tuviera una excusa o una explicación, pero

era evidente que no estaba de humor para dar ninguna.

–Te marchaste porque Tanya estaba tonteando conmigo. Estaba borracha y, además, es una amiga de toda la vida.

–No vi que tú te apartases.

–No soy un eunuco y no te pertenezco –replicó Edward .

–Y tampoco yo te pertenezco a ti, por eso me marché –dijo Bella –. Pero no es por eso por lo que he venido a verte.

–Quieres volver conmigo –afirmó él, absolutamente seguro de sí mismo.

–No, no quiero volver contigo.

Aunque no era verdad porque, a pesar de todo, quería volver con él. O, más bien, soñaba con volver con él. Seguía enamorada, pero el sentido común le decía que era imposible a menos que le pidiese perdón, y ella conocía a Edward lo suficiente como para saber que no lo haría nunca.

–¿Entonces qué haces aquí?

Bella respiró profundamente.

–Iré directamente al grano: ayer estuve en el médico y acabo de descubrir que estoy embarazada.

El silencio que siguió al anuncio podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

–¿Embarazada? –repitió Edward .

–De unas seis semanas.

Él la miraba sin expresión, aunque se había puesto pálido. –Evidentemente, fue un error por mi parte confiar en ti.

–No me he quedado embarazada a propósito –replicó Bella –. Pensé que no había riesgo de embarazo cuando empecé a tomar la píldora, pero mi médico me ha explicado que hay ciertas cosas que reducen su efectividad y…

–No malgastes saliva. Si estás embarazada, puedo sumar y dos yo solito –la interrumpió Edward –. ¿Y debo suponer que piensas tener el niño?

–Sí.

–Naturalmente.

–¿Qué significa eso? –exclamó ella, a la defensiva.

–Que tener un hijo mío te da la excusa perfecta para vivir a mi costa durante al menos dieciocho años, por eso has decidido tenerlo –respondió Edward , sin disimular su desprecio–. Concebir un hijo mío ha sido una idea muy astuta, una buena inversión.

Bella sentía que le ardía la cara.

–Nos arriesgamos los dos. Una mujer no se queda embarazada sola –le recordó–. Te aseguro que yo no había planeado esto y no tengo la menor intención de vivir a tu costa.

–Un hombre rico siempre es objetivo para este tipo de engaños…

–Esto no es ningún engaño. ¡Por última vez, no quiero tu dinero! –exclamó ella, airada–. Fue un accidente y ahora mismo no estoy más contenta que tú. Después de todo, esta situación va a afectarme a mí mucho más que a ti.

–Confié en ti –insistió Edward , condenándola con la mirada–. Pero debería haberlo imaginado… una chica de mi círculo social nunca haría algo así.

–¿Quién demonios crees que eres para hablarme así? –exclamó Bella entonces, indignada–. Mis padres rompieron cuando mi madre se quedó embarazada y nunca he tenido una verdadera relación con mi padre porque se odiaban. Soy la última persona en el mundo que querría tener un hijo en circunstancias similares porque sé muy bien el daño que puede hacerle a un niño.

Edward sacudió la cabeza, como si no estuviera escuchándola. –Evidentemente, haré lo que tenga que hacer por ti y por el niño. Os pasaré una pensión mensual.

Una pensión mensual. A Bella le dolía en el alma esa actitud tan fría sobre un tema tan importante como un hijo.

–Deberías conocerme lo suficiente como para saber que yo nunca haría esto a propósito. Edward levantó una ceja, sus ojos cargados de recelo.

–No pensaba que fueras a sorprenderme con una noticia así, pero parece que estaba equivocado. ¿En qué más cosas me he equivocado, Bella ?

Destrozada por esa admisión, sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas pero hizo un esfuerzo para contenerlas.

–Hace unos días éramos felices…

–Y ahora no lo somos, así es la vida –la interrumpió Edward –. Agradezco que hayas venido a contármelo pero si ya has dicho todo lo que tenías que decir, no tenemos nada más que hablar. Mi abogado se pondrá en contacto contigo.

Bella se quedó desolada. –Pensé que te conocía mejor, pero veo que estaba equivocada.

–Tú sabías que no quería tener un hijo… ni siquiera una relación seria, te lo dije muy claro desde el principio –le recordó Edward .

–A veces la vida te da sorpresas y no es culpa de nadie –replicó ella–. Pero el niño sólo será una catástrofe si nosotros dejamos que lo sea…

–Ahórrate la charla para alguien que quiera escucharte –la interrumpió él–. Ya te he dicho que mi abogado se pondrá en contacto contigo.

Pálida como un fantasma, Bella se dirigió a la puerta.

–No me gusta que me traten como si fuese una embaucadora.

–Y a mí no me gusta que me obliguen a ser padre –replicó él.

–Te recuerdo que yo voy a ser madre sin haberlo planeado –dijo Bella antes de salir del despacho dando un portazo.

Una semana después de ese encuentro, Edward se quedó sorprendido cuando su ayudante le dijo que Charles Volturi quería verlo.

Aunque su padre hacía negocios con Volturi , Edward sólo lo había visto en un par de ocasiones y, además, no le gustaban sus métodos. Charles era, sin embargo, un hombre muy influyente, con intereses en muchos mercados. También era notorio por su mal carácter, por ser un matón temido por sus empleados y sus competidores y por no olvidar un error o un desprecio.

–Masen … –Charles , un hombre bajito y grueso de ojos inteligentes y aire pomposo, le ofreció su mano–. Creo que conociste a mi hija en Westgrave Manor hace unos meses.

–Sí, conocí a Jane allí –asintió Edward , sorprendido.

–Bella me ha dicho que hiciste de buen samaritano –siguió Charles –. Y, aunque no es algo que suela contar, debo decirte que Bella Swan también es hija mía.

Edward miró al otro hombre, convencido de haber oído mal.

–Bella … ¿es tu hija?

–Nunca me casé con su madre, por supuesto, y mi mujer y Jane no quieren que reconozca públicamente la relación. Para ser franco, nunca me he involucrado en la vida de Bella porque no soporto a la arpía de su madre –le confesó Charles , haciendo una mueca–. Pero es hija mía y no voy a dejar que destroces su vida.

Si Bella hubiera estado allí en ese momento, Edward la habría estrangulado por no contarle que era hija de Charles Volturi . Desde el momento que se conocieron lo había engañado deliberadamente fingiendo trabajar para su hermanastra Jane …

Edward , que no estaba acostumbrado a las sorpresas, empezaba a pensar que no conocía a Bella Swan en absoluto.

–Supongo que sabes que Bella va a tener un hijo mío.

–Sí, lo sé. Por eso estoy aquí.

–Yo no le doy la espalda a mis responsabilidades. Te aseguro que ayudaré a Bella en todo lo que pueda...

–Has dejado embarazada a mi hija y tienes que casarte con ella –lo interrumpió Charles –. Cualquier otra forma de apoyo o ayuda es un insulto para mí y para mi familia.

El tono de Charles Volturi y su intento de interferir en su vida privada eran sumamente desagradables, pero no era una sorpresa que un hombre tan engreído viese la situación de Bella como una afrenta personal a su dignidad.

–No tenía intención de insultarte.

Cansado de la conversación, Charles apretó los puños.

–O te casas con ella o le quito la venda de los ojos a tu padre.

Edward se quedó helado.

–¿Qué estás diciendo?

–La naviera Masen ha contraído deudas muy peligrosas. Tu difunto hermano pidió préstamos que ahora no se pueden pagar y tu padre necesita el contrato de TKR para que la empresa siga siendo solvente –dijo Charles –. Pero si yo dijese una palabra en el sitio adecuado, otra naviera se quedaría con el contrato y Masen se hundiría.

Edward estudió a Charles como si mirase a un insecto. Él sabía que la empresa de su familia tenía problemas. Su hermano James se había arriesgado demasiado en un campo donde la competencia era brutal, y ciertamente Charles Volturi podía cargarse el contrato con TKR sólo con susurrar algo en el oído adecuado. Y la naviera Masen se hundiría...

Sospechaba que su padre, Anthony , era demasiado viejo para llevar la empresa y se sintió culpable por no haber hecho algo antes. La sensación de responsabilidad aumentó al pensar en lo que su relación con Bella podía costarle a su familia.

–Tengo que pensarlo –le dijo, con los dientes apretados, aunque le habría encantado

darle un puñetazo a ese hombre–. ¿Bella te contó que estaba embarazada?

–No, me lo contó su madre. Bella no sabe que estoy aquí.

Charles se marchó poco después y Edward se dejó caer sobre el sillón, atónito, su mundo a punto de ponerse patas arriba. ¿Iba a tener que casarse con Bella para salvar la empresa de su familia?

Estuvo a punto de golpear la pared con el puño. Se sentía atrapado. No quería casarse...

Una vez, cuando era prácticamente un adolescente, había querido casarse con Tanya , pero ese sueño se fue al traste poco después. Había aprendido mucho de esa desilusión, aunque estaba claro que no tanto como creía.

Bella lo había engañado. ¿Una chica normal? Edward tuvo que contener una carcajada. No había nada normal en Bella Swan , la hija ilegítima de Charles Volturi . Pero no había tardado mucho en demostrar quién era.

¿Cómo iba a creer que ella no había informado a Charles de la situación? ¿Un embarazo accidental? ¿También tenía que creer eso?

Charles Volturi era un hombre astuto y calculador y, aparentemente, Bella había heredado más que su corta estatura de los genes paternos.

Volturi lo estaba chantajeando…

Edward apretó los dientes, incrédulo. De no ser por sus padres, le habría dicho que se fuera a paseo. Sabía que en los últimos años no había sido un hijo leal y, aunque nunca había mantenido una relación muy cordial con sus padres, seguía queriéndolos y le importaba lo que les pasara.

Él no dependía de Charles Volturi , pero la empresa familiar sí. Seis generaciones de Masen habían sudado sangre para levantar la naviera y en tres años, con su determinación de modernizar y ampliar el negocio, su hermano había estado a punto de destruirla. Sus padres se quedarían desolados si perdieran la empresa, por no hablar de su cómodo estilo de vida, sus amistades, su puesto en la alta sociedad…

No, no podía dejar que eso pasara. Era su hijo y tenía un deber hacia ellos. No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras la naviera Masen se hundía sólo para mantener su independencia y su libertad.

Y Bella era, si debía ser sincero, su fantasía hecha realidad en la cama. En una lista de pros y contras, eso era un pro, aunque el niño que esperaba era todo lo contrario.

No podía creer que hubiera perdido la cabeza hasta el punto de no usar preservativo como había hecho siempre, por mucho que Bella tomase la píldora. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Después de todo, él odiaba la idea de ser padre, jamás había querido serlo. O al menos no había querido serlo tan pronto.

Los niños lloraban, llevaban pañales sucios, había que estar pendiente de ellos y olían mal. En resumen, siempre le habían parecido un aburrimiento. Cuando empezaban a caminar se caían, rompían cosas, exigían juguetes continuamente y sus malos hábitos se volvían más pronunciados y molestos con el paso de los años. Además, había notado la tendencia de las esposas a concentrar toda su energía en sus hijos y no en sus maridos.

Y un niño… la idea de que una cosa tan pequeña interrumpiera su vida y coartase su libertad lo dejaba helado.

Aunque seguramente no tendría mucho que ver con él porque contrataría a un ejército de niñeras, se dijo a sí mismo, desesperado.

Casarse con Bella …

Se sirvió un whisky y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, paladeándolo. Sabía que iba a emborracharse antes de ir a verla al día siguiente, pero no mencionaría la visita de su padre.

Intentando contener su rabia, recordó que había sido brutalmente sincero con ella cuando le contó lo del embarazo y ahora tendría que hacer las paces…

Y también tendría que hacer la proposición más honorable en respuesta al más deshonroso de los chantajes.

CONTINUARA…


	7. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Como no le gustaba nada la gente que se miraba el ombligo, Bella se dio a sí misma veinticuatro horas para olvidar la destemplada reacción de Edward .

Aunque desde el principio él había dejado claro lo que pensaba sobre las relaciones sentimentales y los compromisos, su grosería había sido una desagradable sorpresa. Y su decisión de no volver a verla le recordaba que su hijo sería sólo una responsabilidad económica para él.

¿Iba a comportase como lo había hecho su padre?, se preguntó. ¿Su hijo sería un error de juventud, un sucio secreto? ¿De verdad creía que ella quería vivir a su costa?

Si era así, estaba ciego.

¿Pero no era eso lo que había hecho su madre?, le preguntó una vocecita. Sí, tal vez Renée lo había hecho, pero ella no era su madre.

Renée había dejado de trabajar cuando su padre tuvo que pasarle una pensión económica por orden del juez. Y Bella sabía que había mujeres dispuestas a concebir un hijo para retener a un hombre o para atraparlo. Pero ella no era de esas mujeres y no se había quedado embarazada a propósito. Y tampoco pensaba convertirse en una amargada como le había pasado a su madre sólo por un error de juventud.

A pesar de eso, Bella había llorado durante toda la noche. Había perdido al hombre del que estaba enamorada y, al mismo tiempo, se veía obligada a reconocer que, debido a su condición, Edward quería apartarla de su vida para siempre. Su incomprensión y sus recelos le habían dolido en el alma.

–Sé realista, Bella –le dijo Renée a la mañana siguiente–. ¿Qué habías esperado?

–Pensé que le importaba… sabía que no estaba enamorado de mí, pero creía que le importaba un poco. Sin embargo, cuando le dije que iba a tener un hijo me trató como si fuera una chica con la que se hubiera acostado una sola noche.

Renée frunció el ceño.

–Qué ingenua eres. Edward estaba contigo para pasarlo bien y muy pocos hombres ven un hijo como una diversión. No es lo que buscan.

–No, ya me doy cuenta –murmuró Bella , conteniendo el deseo de decir que tampoco era lo que ella había buscado porque entonces Renée volvería a mencionar la idea del aborto.

Su madre había dicho que la apoyaría decidiera lo que decidiera y Bella agradecía su apoyo, pero estaba demasiado asustada como para escuchar a Renée hablando del impacto que un hijo tenía en la vida de una mujer, robándole su libertad y la posibilidad de salir con amigos…

A Bella le asombraba que su madre y ella tuvieran tan diferentes recuerdos de su infancia, pero no dijo nada.

–Al menos, Edward no ha negado ser el padre del niño y ha prometido ayudarte económicamente… se ha portado mucho mejor que tu padre.

Con los exámenes finales a la vuelta de la esquina, Bella no podía permitirse el lujo de quedarse charlando o ponerse a llorar, de modo que se retiró a su habitación para estudiar. Además, estando embarazada era más importante que nunca terminar la carrera.

Pero, a finales de la semana, sonó el teléfono y se quedó sorprendida al ver el número de Edward en la pantalla.

–Tenemos que hablar –le dijo él, a modo de saludo–. Iré a buscarte a las ocho…

–No –lo interrumpió ella–. No tienes que venir a buscarme. Nos veremos en… algún sitio.

Edward sugirió su apartamento y, aunque Bella habría preferido un sitio que no le recordase tiempos más felices, allí podrían hablar en privado.

¿Pero de qué podría querer hablar? Su actitud en la oficina había sido tan definitiva, tan clara, que no entendía que podía querer de ella.

Sentía una gran curiosidad por saberlo, pero Edward no le dio ninguna explicación durante su breve llamada.

Cuando se abrieron las puertas del ascensor, Bella respiró profundamente, pasando las manos por su falda. El único esfuerzo especial que había hecho ese día era erradicar las ojeras, pero su corazón latía con tal fuerza que estuvo a punto de poner una mano sobre su pecho para contenerlo mientras entraba en el apartamento.

Edward tenía un objetivo: hacer lo que debía hacer y seguir adelante. Había lidiado con problemas muchas veces y estaba acostumbrado a hacerse cargo de situaciones difíciles, pero cuando Bella entró en el apartamento notó que estaba inusualmente seria. Las sonrisas y los gestos de felicidad habían desaparecido.

Casi sin darse cuenta, intentó ver si le encontraba algún parecido con Charles Volturi pero, aparte de la corta estatura, no había mucho más.

Bella se concentró en la poderosa figura de Edward , intentando tragar saliva. Era tan guapo que aún podía hacer que se le encogiera el estómago, pero la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

–¿Quieres tomar algo? –le preguntó él.

–No, gracias.

Intentando mostrarse tranquila, Bella se sentó al borde del sofá de piel, las rodillas juntas, el bolso a sus pies.

Sus rizos tenían una tonalidad ambarina y la camiseta que llevaba se volvía casi transparente a la luz de la lámpara. Edward clavó la mirada en las voluptuosas curvas bajo la prenda y un deseo que despreciaba se apoderó de él, pero rápidamente volvió a mirarla a los ojos.

–Dijiste que teníamos que hablar... Empieza –lo urgió Bella .

–La semana pasada me pillaste por sorpresa y me temo que no reaccioné muy bien –empezó a decir Edward .

Preguntándose qué querría decirle, ella juntó las manos.

–No, aunque supongo que fue una sorpresa para ti. También lo fue para mí.

–Pero, como tú misma dijiste, la llegada de un hijo no tiene por qué ser una catástrofe –dijo Edward , tomando un trago de whisky. Necesitaba el alcohol para forzar unos sentimientos falsos.

Tenía veinticinco años y no estaba preparado para ser padre. Él no tenía nada contra los

niños en general, pero no quería uno propio. Al menos, por el momento. Además, no le gustaba mentir. Decir la verdad cayese quien cayese era lo suyo, pero no quería arriesgarse a interrogarla antes de que estuviesen casados. No, no pondría en peligro la empresa de su padre.

De modo que apretó los dientes porque no tenía otra opción. Charles Volturi le había robado la libertad de elegir y había puesto la lealtad familiar por delante de todo.

–Sería mucho mejor tratar esta situación de una manera civilizada –dijo Bella , pensando en la animosidad que seguía habiendo entre sus padres a pesar del tiempo transcurrido.

–Yo tengo la intención de ayudarte con el niño –se apresuró a decir Edward –. Aunque puede que eso te sorprenda después de mi comportamiento del otro día…

–No, no me sorprende –lo interrumpió Bella , esbozando una sonrisa–. Sé que no eres un irresponsable, sólo estabas enfadado.

Desconcertado por su actitud comprensiva, Edward tomó el resto de whisky y dejó el vaso sobre la mesa.

–Quiero que te cases conmigo –anunció.

Y como necesitaba que se casase con él para salvar la naviera Masen , la proposición salió de sus labios de manera totalmente convincente. Bella lo miró, perpleja. Eso era lo último que había esperado.

–¿Lo dices en serio?

–¿Crees que bromearía sobre algo así?

–Pero tú no quieres casarte conmigo… sería un grave error. Sorprendido por tan inesperada respuesta, Edward frunció el ceño.

–Sí quiero casarme contigo.

Bella se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos. Su corazón latía con tal fuerza que lo notaba en la garganta. Le gustaría decir que sí. Después de todo, lo amaba y él le estaba ofreciendo hacer realidad su sueño: la relación amorosa que hasta ese momento había creído que existía sólo en su imaginación.

Pero era eso, un sueño. Y lo último que deseaba era casarse con él sólo porque estaba embarazada. Sabía que si Edward echaba de menos su libertad, el matrimonio nunca podría sobrevivir.

–Al final, al niño le dará igual que estemos casados o no. Y no llevamos tanto tiempo juntos como para hablar de matrimonio. Sólo lo dices porque estoy embarazada.

–¿Hay algo malo en eso? En mi familia nos casamos antes de tener hijos y cualquier otro remedio es inaceptable para mí –contestó Edward .

Bella notó que se había puesto colorada. Él sabía que sus padres no estaban casados y estaba dejando claro que él provenía de una familia más convencional.

–No quiero que me lo pidas sólo por el niño –insistió ella–. No es suficiente para sostener una relación y tampoco es tu estilo. Sé que valoras mucho tu libertad.

Edward se preguntó si estaba riéndose de él o si quería impresionarlo con su reticencia.

–Por supuesto que valoro mi libertad, pero he decidido que quiero tenerte en mi cama todas las noches.

–Pero hace diez días era a Tanya Delany a quien querías en tu cama –le recordó ella.

–Han pasado más de cinco años desde la última vez que me acosté con Tanya y te aseguro que no estoy interesado en resucitar esa relación –afirmó Edward .

–Pero es evidente que te parece atractiva –insistió Bella .

–No, ella sigue encontrándome atractivo –la corrigió Edward con su habitual arrogancia–. Es un juego perverso al que jugamos de vez en cuando.

–No te entiendo.

–Cuando yo tenía veinte años estaba enamorado de ella, pero se acostó con otro hombre y la dejé. Ha estado intentando volver conmigo desde entonces pero nunca podré perdonarla por lo que hizo.

De modo que Tanya lo había traicionado y su infidelidad le había roto el corazón. Bella lo conocía lo bastante como para saber que hacer que Tanya lo persiguiera era para él una forma de vengarse.

–Así que te divierte que Tanya te persiga, aunque estés saliendo con otra persona.

–No significa nada para mí. La otra noche, en el club, no sabía que estuvieras mirando… o que fueras tan rígida.

Bella se irguió, sorprendida. –No soy rígida, cualquier mujer hubiese reaccionado igual que yo.

–Las mujeres que yo conozco son más… relajadas con respecto al sexo.

–Pues a mí no me gusta la gente que mantiene relaciones sexuales con cualquiera. Ésa es la razón por la que yo crecí sin un padre.

–Pero Charles sigue viéndote como su hija…

–¿Qué? ¿Sabes que Charles Volturi es mi padre?

–Sí, lo sé. Lo que no entiendo es por qué no me lo has contado tú misma.

–No te lo había contado porque no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Pero ¿cómo te has enterado?

–Me lo contó él mismo –tuvo que decir Edward , enfadado consigo mismo por haber hablado demasiado–. Y también admitió que su mujer y su hija no quieren que la gente sepa de tu existencia.

Aliviada al saber que ya no era un secreto, aunque le sorprendía que su padre se lo hubiera contado, Bella murmuró:

–Jane no quería que nadie supiera la verdad, por eso me hice pasar por su ayudante personal.

–Ah, ya veo.

–¿Cómo has conocido a mi padre?

–Mi padre tiene intereses comunes con él –respondió Edward , haciendo un gesto con la mano, como si el asunto no tuviera importancia–. Quiero que nos casemos en cuanto sea posible…

–¿Pero por qué? Tú no me quieres.

–Te deseo más de lo que he deseado nunca a una mujer y eso es importante para mí

–dijo él, mirándola con un brillo de deseo en los ojos–. De hecho, ahora mismo sólo quiero cortar el rollo y llevarte a mi cama...

Bella tuvo que tragar saliva. Reconocía el deseo sexual que los unía, era imposible negarlo.

–La gente no se casa sólo para compartir cama.

–¿Por qué no? Me casaré contigo, me haré cargo del niño y cuidaré de ti. Es lo más normal.

Ésa era una proposición muy seductora para una joven que nunca había tenido el cariño de sus padres.

–¿Pero eso sería suficiente para ti?

–¿Por qué no iba a serlo? –Edward se pasó una mano por el pelo, impaciente–. ¿Por qué lo estás complicando tanto?

–Porque no quiero que ninguno de los dos cometa un error –respondió Bella –. Cuando fui a tu oficina no parecías querer saber nada de mí.

–Pero ahora que he tenido tiempo para pensarlo, me doy cuenta de que el niño también es hijo mío.

–Pero estabas muy enfadado…

–Eso fue injusto por mi parte –admitió él.

–Ah, menos mal que lo reconoces.

–No usé preservativos, de modo que es tan culpa mía como tuya.

Bella lo pensó un momento.

–Si de verdad quieres casarte conmigo… si lo dices de corazón, de acuerdo –asintió finalmente, preguntándose por qué demonios se sentía tan inquieta. ¿Era porque le parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad que Edward quisiera casarse con ella?

–Muy bien, entonces lo haremos lo antes posible –dijo él–. La semana que viene me vendría bien…

–¿La semana que viene? –repitió Bella –. No, imposible. Durante estas dos semanas tengo exámenes finales.

–No creo que tardemos mucho en organizar una ceremonia civil.

–Yo prefiero casarme por la iglesia, Edward . Pero podría ser una ceremonia discreta. Él apretó los labios en un gesto de impaciencia que no se molestó en disimular.

–Si tú lo dices… me da igual cómo sea la ceremonia mientras lo hagamos enseguida.

Bella había leído que los hombres no mostraban mucho entusiasmo por los preparativos de una boda. ¿Pero por qué tenía tanta prisa? Pasarían varios meses antes de que se le notase el embarazo… ¿le daba vergüenza casarse con una mujer visiblemente embarazada? No, no creía que le importasen esas cosas.

–Tal vez deberíamos pensarlo un poco –sugirió, su sentido común ganando al deseo de no dejar escapar aquella oportunidad.

Edward arrugó el ceño.

–Pero has dicho que te casarías conmigo.

–Sí, lo sé. Pero esto es algo muy serio y me preocupa que tengas tanta prisa.

Él dejó escapar un largo suspiro, mirándola con expresión retadora.

–No sé qué más quieres de mí.

Bella se preguntó si esperaba demasiado. Después de todo, ella quería su corazón y Edward no se lo estaba ofreciendo. Tanya parecía haber plantado un tacón de aguja en ese órgano cuando era muy joven y las mujeres con las que se había relacionado desde entonces sólo habían aumentado su cinismo y su desconfianza.

–Necesito saber que de verdad quieres formar una familia, que esto no es un impulso insensato que lamentarás dentro de unos meses.

Edward sonrió, irónico.

–¿De verdad me conoces tan poco? ¿O te sientes ofendida porque no he hecho una proposición de matrimonio a la vieja usanza?

–Tal vez eres tú quien no me conoce a mí –replicó Bella –. Sólo ha pasado una semana desde que dijiste que me guardase «mi charla» para quien quisiera escucharla –le recordó después, tomando su bolso, decidida a marcharse antes de tener otra discusión.

Impaciente y frustrado, Edward tiró de ella para apretarla contra su torso. –Dejemos de hablar, está claro que no nos lleva a ningún sitio. Vamos a la cama –sugirió.

Y el ardiente deseo que provocó esa invitación no dejó sitio sin tocar. Los pezones de Bella se endurecieron, sus pechos se hincharon y sintió un río de lava entre las piernas. Deseaba decir que sí con tal intensidad que tenía el monosílabo en la punta de la lengua porque sabía que el sexo aliviaría la tensión que había entre ellos y le permitiría estar cerca de él.

Necesitaba saber que Edward seguía encontrándola deseable porque sólo eso podía hacer que se sintiera segura sabiendo que no la amaba. Pero, a un nivel más racional, sabía que sería un error.

–No, creo que es mejor que me vaya a casa –respondió finalmente.

Tenía que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para controlar el deseo que Edward despertaba en ella. No sabía cómo explicar sus conflictivas emociones, sólo sabía que no quería añadir un encuentro apasionado a tan frágil situación.

Temía que el sexo la hiciera sentirse utilizada porque lo que realmente quería de él eran palabras cariñosas. Y no tenía sentido esperarlas de Edward Masen .

Edward se pasó una mano por el corto pelo negro, murmurando algo en griego que ella no entendió.

–Pensé que lo celebraríamos.

–En este momento, mis hormonas están enloquecidas –se disculpó Bella –. La semana pasada ha sido traumática para mí y necesito tiempo para pensar y, sobre todo, para estudiar. Dentro de poco tengo los exámenes finales...

–¿Cuándo vamos a fijar una fecha para la boda? –la interrumpió él.

–Hablaremos mañana –Bella se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en la cara. Quería que fuese un gesto de amistad, pero no sirvió de nada porque Edward sujetó su torrente de rizos con una mano para besarla con la intensidad de un relámpago. Aun así, tuvo fuerzas

para apartarse, llevándose una mano a la boca.

–¿Cuándo? –insistió él.

–En tres semanas –respondió Bella –. Nos casaremos en tres semanas, ¿de acuerdo?

Una vez solo, Edward se recordó a que en cierto modo había conseguido lo que quería. ¿Era demasiado cínico por su parte sospechar que Bella había decidido negarle su cuerpo hasta que tuviese una alianza en el dedo? ¿La chica natural y cándida que había conocido en Westgrave Manor estaría sólo en su imaginación? Era una sospecha deprimente.

De manera inusual, Renée estaba despierta cuando llegó a casa y Bella decidió darle la noticia:

–Edward me ha pedido que me case con él. La boda será dentro de tres semanas.

El rostro de su madre se iluminó como si alguien hubiera encendido una bombilla en su interior y, en un raro momento de afecto, la abrazó.

–¡Eso es maravilloso, cariño! Será complicado organizarlo todo con tan poco tiempo, pero estoy de acuerdo en que esperar más sería absurdo. ¡Mira lo que me pasó a mí!

Bella contuvo el deseo de recordarle que ella había sido la culpable de la ruptura con Charles Volturi .

–Si Edward cambia de opinión no se lo tendré en cuenta. El matrimonio es un paso muy importante.

–Y tener un hijo también. ¿Por qué iba a cambiar Edward de opinión? –exclamó Renée , mientras sacaba una botella de vodka del armario.

–Seguramente pensarás que soy tonta, pero no quiero que sienta que tiene que casarse conmigo por el niño –dijo Bella .

–¿Y qué importa eso? Cariño, no puedo creer que lo hayas conseguido.

Bella frunció el ceño.

–¿Qué he conseguido?

–Has cazado a un multimillonario y vas a ser una respetable señora casada. ¡Yo no lo he conseguido nunca!

–Supongo que también se puede ser respetable siendo soltera, mamá –dijo Bella , irónica.

Pero su madre no estaba escuchando.

–Y tampoco tuve una gran boda, pero tú…

–Edward no quiere una gran boda y tampoco quiere que nadie sepa lo del niño todavía –la interrumpió Bella , deseando que no insistiera tanto en el tema del millonario–. La verdad es que me quedé muy sorprendida cuando me pidió que me casara con él y tengo miedo de que no lo haya pensado bien.

Renée hizo un gesto con la mano. –Qué bobada. ¿Por qué siempre buscas problemas donde no los hay?

–No lo sé. Tal vez no me siento lo bastante guapa o lo bastante importante como para casarme con un hombre como Edward Masen –le confesó, con su natural honestidad–. Edward es un hombre guapísimo, rico y…

–Y el padre de tu hijo –le recordó Renée –, así que te mereces un anillo. ¿Por qué vas a tener que luchar toda tu vida para criar sola a tu hijo? El niño es de los dos.

–Muchas mujeres lo hacen.

–Bella , quiero que tengas lo que yo nunca tuve –afirmó su madre, con un brillo de emoción en los ojos.

Durante los días que siguieron, Bella se concentró en estudiar para los exámenes finales. Edward se había ido a Brasil en viaje de negocios y no la llamaba tan a menudo como a ella le gustaría pero empezaba a acostumbrarse.

Una vez que le dieron a Charles la noticia de la boda, obviando el embarazo, y él confirmó que se encargaría de pagar las facturas a pesar de que no acudiría al enlace, Renée se volvió loca.

Y cuando Bella se dio cuenta de que su madre estaba viviendo el sueño que para ella nunca se había hecho realidad, decidió dejarla hacer.

Renée contrató a una conocida organizadora de bodas y se puso en marcha a partir de ese momento, elaborando la lista de invitados, preparando el banquete en un lujoso hotel, encargando flores exóticas y todo tipo de extravagancias, incluso la aparición de dos primas a las que Bella apenas conocía como damas de honor.

Ella intentó convencerla de que no necesitaba nada de eso, pero todo fue en vano. Aun así, no se le ocurrió que fuese un problema hasta que Edward apareció en su casa la semana anterior a la boda.

–¡No sabía que hubieras vuelto a Londres! –exclamó, nerviosa porque llevaba un pantalón de chándal y una camiseta vieja mientras que él llevaba un estupendo traje de chaqueta azul con una camisa de rayas.

Edward clavó sus ojos en ella, su expresión tensa.

–Pero aquí estoy.

–¿Qué ocurre?

–¡Mis padres han recibido una invitación para una boda de doscientas personas cuando ni siquiera sabían que iba a casarme! –exclamó él, airado.

–¿No se lo habías contado a tus padres?

–No es la clase de anuncio que uno hace por teléfono. Pensaba ir a Atenas esta misma noche para contárselo...

–Deberías habérselo contado hace dos semanas –replicó Bella , desmoralizada por esa admisión.

¿Por qué no le había dicho nada a sus padres? ¿Se avergonzaba de ella o sencillamente había intentado olvidar el hecho de que pronto sería un hombre casado con un hijo en camino?

–¡No me advertiste que fueras a montar un circo mientras yo estaba fuera de Londres! –replicó Edward –. Te dije que quería una ceremonia sencilla…

–¡Como no te has tomado el menor interés en nada que tuviese que ver con la boda y no me has hecho una sola pregunta las pocas veces que has llamado, no veo por qué te importa tanto de repente! –exclamó Bella , ofendida–. ¿Te das cuenta de que hace cinco días que no me llamas?

–¡Si crees que voy a estar llamándote a todas horas como si fuera un crío vas a llevarte

una desilusión!

–¿Qué? Lo que deberías hacer…

–¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer!

–¿Alguien quiere café? –ofreció Sue desde la puerta.

–No, gracias –respondió Edward con sequedad–. Tengo que volver a la oficina antes de irme a Atenas y dudo mucho que nos veamos antes de la boda.

Decepcionada, pero decidida a no demostrarlo, Bella se cruzó de brazos.

–No te preocupes, sobreviviré.

–¿Se puede saber qué pasa? –preguntó Sue .

Bella no contestó. Un sexto sentido le decía que algo iba muy mal, pero no quería reconocerlo. No quería preguntarse si debía casarse con un hombre a quien su boda le importaba un bledo.

En lugar de eso, escuchó a Sue diciendo que pocos hombres tenían paciencia con la organización de una boda, que Edward estaba muy ocupado...

Y, cuando estaba más convencida de que iba a cometer un error casándose con un hombre que no mostraba el menor entusiasmo, le llegó un paquete por mensajero.

Sorprendida, Bella miró la firma de Edward en la tarjeta antes de rasgar el papel y sacar una caja de terciopelo. Cuando abrió la tapa, se encontró con un precioso solitario de diamantes.

Emocionada, se lo puso en el dedo antes de llamar a Edward , que estaba en el aeropuerto.

–Gracias, es precioso –le dijo.

–Deberías olvidarte de los exámenes y venir a Grecia conmigo –respondió él.

A Bella le habría encantado, pero era una persona responsable y sus estudios eran lo primero en aquel momento.

–Me encantaría, pero llevo cuatro años estudiando y quiero terminar la carrera.

Todo estaba bien entre ellos, se dijo mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño esa noche. El anillo había sido un bonito regalo, calculado para hacerla sentir… no estaba muy segura de cómo había querido Edward que se sintiera, tal vez más que una novia normal.

Tenía que dejar de preocuparse y concentrarse en lo que era realmente importante. Y lo realmente importante era que estaba a punto de casarse con un hombre del que estaba locamente enamorada y de quien esperaba un hijo, se recordó.

Bella había elegido su vestido de novia, sin hacer caso de su madre. Renée había hecho lo que quería en todos los demás departamentos, pero Bella se había reservado el derecho de elegir el vestido sin intromisiones de nadie.

Por esa razón, el vestido no era ni el más caro ni el más elegante ni lo había elegido para que la gente lanzase exclamaciones de admiración durante la ceremonia.

Mientras que Renée iba vestida de diseño de los pies a la cabeza, Bella había elegido un discreto vestido de encaje con una cola mínima que destacaba su voluptuosa figura. El velo corto y los adornos de piedrecitas en el pelo eran elegantes pero discretos también.

Aunque las damas de honor lanzaban frenéticamente pétalos de rosa al paso de la novia, su madre iba a su lado con un vestido plateado de escándalo y varias docenas de palomas blancas saldrían volando después de la ceremonia para conmemorar la ocasión, Bella se dirigía al altar con aparente calma. Sus exámenes habían terminado y era libre para disfrutar del día...

Pero su compostura desapareció al encontrarse con la helada mirada de los padres de Edward , que parecían estar en un funeral. Se le encogió el corazón al ver el brillo de desaprobación en sus ojos, y cuando Edward giró su hermosa cabeza para mirarla, ella lo recompensó con una sonrisa de alivio.

Edward tenía los ojos más bonitos que había visto nunca, tuvo que reconocer, casi mareada por la emoción. En unos minutos, Edward Masen sería su marido y ella apenas podía creer su buena fortuna.

Aunque apenas lo había visto desde el día que acordaron contraer matrimonio, sabía que había estado trabajando sin parar; una revista económica acababa de publicar un artículo sobre él, citando su inteligencia y astucia en los negocios y también que pronto se haría cargo de la naviera Masen . Bella se había sentido tan orgullosa al leer ese artículo que se lo había enseñado a todo el mundo.

Edward vio el brillo en los ojos de su prometida y supo que era feliz… de hecho, estaba emocionada. Al menos, alguien estaba emocionado, pensó, irónico, recordando la bronca que había tenido con su padre, que prefería que cancelase la boda a última hora antes que casarse con una mujer a la que había descrito como «el secreto de Charles Volturi ».

Ni siquiera contarles que estaban esperando un hijo había logrado que sus padres se emocionasen. De hecho, su madre se había referido al niño como «el truco mas viejo del mundo».

Por otro lado, ni su padre ni su madre sabían que había sido chantajeado por Charles Volturi para casarse con Bella , y a Anthony Masen no parecía preocuparle que el importantísimo contrato con TKR aún no se hubiera firmado.

Edward prefería que su familia no supiera nada sobre las amenazas de Charles porque no tenía sentido revelar que estaba sacrificándose por ellos. Y, además, eso sólo serviría para que odiasen más a su mujer.

Los nervios y las hormonas hicieron que Bella se marease un poco en los escalones de la iglesia, donde los reporteros hacían fotos de los novios. Pero, afortunadamente, Edward la tomó por la cintura.

–¿Te encuentras bien?

–Un poquito mareada –admitió ella.

Pero cuando lo miró a los ojos, Bella tuvo una intuición: Edward no quería recordar que estaba embarazada y no quería que nadie lo supiera. O tal vez sólo era impaciencia, pensó, desesperada por encontrar una explicación razonable.

Era un hombre joven, lleno de vida y poco acostumbrado a debilidades. Además, habían pasado varias semanas desde la última vez que hicieron el amor y Edward tenía una libido poderosa.

Seguramente no sabría mucho sobre embarazos o sobre los cambios hormonales y físicos en una mujer. Y tal vez temía que se convirtiese en una persona frágil e intocable.

–Tienes que presentarme a tus padres –le recordó mientras entraban en la limusina–. ¿Saben que estoy embarazada?

–Sí, claro.

Bella intentó no pensar en ello, aunque en poco tiempo todo el mundo se daría cuenta.

–Es muy raro que no los conozca todavía.

–Entre tus exámenes y mi trabajo no ha habido oportunidad –Edward intentó disimular una mueca al ver que alguien soltaba un montón de palomas blancas–. Pero a partir de ahora será más fácil. Viviremos en Atenas durante unos meses.

Como no había mencionado eso hasta aquel momento, Bella lo miró, perpleja.

–¿Vas a hacerte cargo de la empresa de tu padre?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

–No puedo esperar más y la verdad es que no sé si quiero. La empresa pertenece a mi familia desde hace muchos años… aunque si mi hermano James no hubiera muerto, yo no habría tenido que hacerlo.

Bella había notado que nunca hablaba de su hermano.

–¿Cómo era James ?

–Un tipo decente e inteligente, pero no tenía cabeza para los negocios. Nunca hubiéramos podido trabajar juntos, pero era una persona tan importante para mis padres que están como perdidos sin él.

–Pero siguen teniéndote a ti –dijo Bella .

Edward hizo una mueca.

–James era el hijo favorito. Su muerte los dejó destrozados y que yo viva sólo les recuerda lo que han perdido.

Ella frunció el ceño, sorprendida. ¿Por qué sus padres no los apreciaban?, se preguntó. Desearía abrazarlo en ese momento, pero se contuvo porque sabía que él no aceptaría su compasión.

Unos minutos después se hicieron las presentaciones en el hotel donde tendría lugar el banquete. Pero Anthony Masen y su alta y elegante mujer, Elizabeth , no se molestaron en darle la bienvenida a la familia.

El ambiente era tenso, pero Edward no parecía afectado en absoluto. De hecho, se alejó un poco para hablar con su padre, dejándola sola con su madre.

–Hablo algo de griego –empezó a decir Bella .

–Imagino que tu madre te enseñó todo lo que sabía –replicó Elizabeth , despreciativa–. Empezando por la lección más importante: cómo cazar un marido rico con un hijo inesperado. Aunque a ella no le salió bien, a ti sí.

Atónita por tan desagradable respuesta, Bella dio un paso atrás. Pero como ella no era una persona maliciosa, no se le ocurrió replicar en el mismo tono.

–Mi madre nunca aprendió griego...

–¿Ah, no?

Bella se apartó a toda prisa y Renée la tomó del brazo.

–¿Qué te ha dicho esa bruja?

–Creo que podemos decir casi con toda seguridad que yo no estaba en su lista de candidatas a esposa de Edward .

–No te disgustes –intentó animarla su madre, aunque también ella se había puesto pálida.

Edward vio a Bella apartarse de su madre con expresión nerviosa. Estaba mordiéndose los labios en un gesto que ya conocía y que hacía cuando algo le había disgustado… y podía imaginar la razón.

La rabia que sintió en ese momento le sorprendió porque también él tenía serias reservas en cuanto a su flamante esposa. Sus padres se mostraban superiores y soberbios en una boda en la que había más brillos que buen gusto, pero que insultaran a su mujer era una afrenta inaceptable.

–Mi madre se ha dejado llevar –intentó explicar Bella , mirando el centro de flores con plumas en la mesa de los novios–. Yo debería haberlo impedido, pero la pobre lo estaba pasando tan bien…

–No importa –la interrumpió Edward , pensando que la natural bondad de Bella no se correspondía con su convicción de que había escondido deliberadamente la identidad de su padre para sacarla después como una pistola con objeto de llevarlo al altar.

¿Estaba enamorada de él?, se preguntó por primera vez. ¿Era por eso por lo que se había quedado embarazada?

Él no había usado preservativo, pero sólo cuando Bella le aseguró que no habría ningún problema porque tomaba la píldora. Si lo había atrapado por amor, ¿debería perdonarla?

Edward no tenía deseos de perdonar, de hecho se sentía como un animal salvaje enjaulado de repente.

Había perdido su libertad, pensó. Supuestamente, el matrimonio debería convertirlo en un hombre fiel y monógamo… aunque él nunca había sentido el deseo de ser ni lo uno ni lo otro.

El banquete seguía en todo su apogeo, pero los invitados de la novia y los del novio no se mezclaron en ningún momento. Los padres de Edward se marcharon en cuanto les fue posible, sin llamar la atención, y Bella se relajó un poco, incluso bailó con su marido. Edward apretaba su cintura y el delicioso aroma de su colonia masculina la hacía so-ñar…

Hasta que un dolor en el vientre hizo que se doblara sobre sí misma. Sin decir nada,

subió a la suite que habían reservado para los novios y allí, con el corazón encogido, descubrió que estaba sangrando un poco.

Consternada, se preguntó si estaría perdiendo el niño…

No sabía qué hacer, pero cuando llamó a Renée su madre no perdió el tiempo y llamó a Edward de inmeditato. Y él, a su vez, llamó a un primo suyo que era médico.

–Tenemos que ir al hospital –dijo luego.

–¡Pero es nuestra noche de bodas! –protestó Bella .

–Estas cosas pasan –Edward se encogió de hombros, intentando tranquilizarla como le había indicado su primo.

Una hora y media después, Bella estaba en una clínica privada y el día de su boda había terminado. Renée se quedó en el hotel para ejercer como anfitriona, pero la novia no había tirado el ramo, no había bailado con todos sus amigos ni se había despedido de ellos…

Edward estaba sentado en un sillón al lado de la cama, pensativo.

–Lo siento –se disculpó Bella .

Él se levantó bruscamente del sillón, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

–No seas boba, no es culpa tuya.

Bella tuvo que parpadear varias veces para controlar las lágrimas. –No tiene sentido que te quedes aquí. Vuelve al hotel y disfruta con tus amigos…

–Son las dos de la mañana –dijo él–. No puedo dejarte sola.

–¿Por qué no? Estoy a punto de dormirme y aquí no tienes nada que hacer.

Edward se encogió de hombros, en silencio, expresando en ese gesto una preocupación que no quería poner en palabras. El médico había dejado claro que no podían hacer nada. Si perdían el niño, lo perderían. No había cura ni magia posible.

Y no sabía qué sentía sobre la posible pérdida del niño, no quería pensar en ello. Su única preocupación en aquel momento era Bella . Edward quería que volviera a ser la misma chica alegre de siempre. La mujer pálida y llorosa que estaba en la cama le parecía una extraña.

–Los médicos te llamarían por teléfono si ocurriese algo –insistió ella–. Por favor, márchate… me sentiría mejor.

Finalmente, Edward se marchó, prometiendo que volvería a primera hora de la mañana. Pero cuando Bella miró el sillón vacío, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Desde luego, no era así como había soñado que sería su noche de bodas.

Suspirando, cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, intentando decirle a su hijo que aguantase, como si sus buenos deseos pudieran solucionar el problema.

Cuarenta y ocho horas después, y aún embarazada, el sangrado terminó. Había sido una falsa alarma, aunque los médicos le dijeron que debía descansar.

Bella salió del hospital y fue directamente al aeropuerto, donde la esperaba el avión privado que los llevaría a Atenas. Edward estaba ya a bordo del avión y pasó la mayor parte del vuelo trabajando en su ordenador. La naviera Masen , le contó, necesitaba una reorganización total e iba a tener que trabajar día y noche para solucionar los problemas.

El apartamento de Edward en la ciudad era claramente un apartamento de soltero; la

cocina era minúscula y en el salón había tantos aparatos electrónicos como en una tienda.

Sabiendo que su esposa no tendría nada que hacer cuando él estuviera en la oficina, Edward sugirió que visitara a su madre y que Elizabeth le presentaría a más gente. Así no se encontraría tan sola.

Bella intentó disimular una mueca. No estaba dispuesta a soportar más groserías de la señora Masen , de modo que, en lugar de visitar a su suegra, compró un libro de cocina, decidida a impresionar a Edward .

Desgraciadamente, sus esfuerzos no fueron recompensados porque Edward trabajaba hasta muy tarde todas las noches y llegaba a casa cuando ella estaba dormida. Compartían el apartamento, pero no la había tocado desde que estuvo en el hospital, algo que sorprendía a Bella .

Una noche, mientras él se desnudaba para meterse en la cama, reunió valor para decírselo:

–¿Edward ?

–Perdona, ¿te he despertado?

–No pasa nada, yo quería que me despertases. No te veo nunca…

–Ya sabes que tengo mucho trabajo –la interrumpió con cierta brusquedad.

Bella suspiró, apartando los rizos de su cara.

–Según mi ginecólogo, podemos hacer el amor sin ningún problema.

–Esta noche estoy cansado –dijo él, entrando en el cuarto de baño.

Bella se mordió los labios. Tal vez la amenaza de aborto le había asustado, por eso no quería mantener relaciones sexuales. No sabía qué otra razón podía haber.

Claro que tampoco sabía por qué Edward la dejaba fuera de su vida. Nunca le hablaba de su trabajo ni de lo que hacía durante el día o si tenía algún problema. Tenía la sensación de que estaba enfadado con ella, de que tras esa capa de civismo y amabilidad era como una bomba a punto de explotar.

¿Era su imaginación o Edward estaba evitándola? Pensó en su seriedad desde que llegaron a Atenas, en el antagonismo que había notado en sus silencios. No, Bella estaba convencida de que el enfado no era cosa de su imaginación.

¿Pero por qué estaba enfadado?, se preguntó. ¿Seguía dolido con ella por el inesperado embarazo? Había sido él quien le había propuesto matrimonio, de modo que… tal vez la realidad del matrimonio le parecía aburrida, frustrante para un hombre acostumbrado a cambiar de pareja a menudo. ¿O habría decidido que no quería estar con ella después de todo?

Poco antes, se habían reído de las mismas cosas, discutían sobre política o sobre cine y compartían una poderosa atracción sexual pero, de repente, cuando estaba a su lado cada noche, Edward decidía apartarse.

Tal vez estaba cansado, pensó. Después de todo, trabajaba muchas horas en la naviera Masen y Bella sospechaba que su padre y él no se entendían en la oficina; eso debía de ser muy estresante para un hombre acostumbrado a dar órdenes y hacerse cargo de todo.

Al día siguiente, Bella le envió un mensaje de texto invitándolo a cenar en casa a las ocho

y luego, olvidando sus inhibiciones, fue a comprar un conjunto de ropa interior muy sexy que volvería loco a cualquier hombre de sangre caliente.

Poco antes de las ocho, encendió las velas y se miró al espejo, un poco avergonzada por su atuendo. Aunque no sabía si podía llamar «atuendo» a un conjunto de braguita y sujetador de seda casi transparentes, zapatos de tacón, medias con liguero y un picardías que revelaba más de lo que escondía.

A Edward no le quedaría duda de que aquello era una invitación y, en cierto modo, su orgullo se resentía por tener que ser ella quien diera el primer paso.

Pero lo importante era que amaba a Edward y esa simple verdad anulaba cualquier otra consideración.

No podía seguir así indefinidamente, preguntándose qué le ocurría a su marido. Si Edward quería recuperar su libertad, lo mejor sería descubrirlo cuanto antes.

Sus padres, Renée y Charles , se odiaban tanto que no podían estar en la misma habitación, pero Bella estaba dispuesta a hacer lo imposible para mantener una relación civilizada con su marido… fuese cual fuese el resultado de su matrimonio. Su hijo no sufriría lo que ella había tenido que sufrir de pequeña.

Bella sacó la cena del horno, temiendo que se enfriase porque los minutos pasaban y Edward no aparecía. A las ocho y media empezó a preocuparse y a las nueve, sin noticias de su marido, estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

No se había sentido más sola en toda su vida y, furiosa, tiró la cena a la basura y se refugió en la habitación.

Edward entró en el apartamento a las dos de la madrugada. Había pasado gran parte de la noche bebiendo vodka con un grupo de empresarios rusos con los que acababa de firmar un lucrativo contrato y estaba increíblemente sobrio pero casi borracho de agotamiento.

La luz de la cocina estaba encendida y, al ver los platos en el fregadero, hizo una mueca. Durante esas semanas, mientras intentaba mantener a flote el negocio familiar, casi había olvidado que estaba casado.

Mientras sacaba de la nevera un cartón de zumo de naranja, recordó que Bella le había enviado un mensaje invitándolo a cenar…

Pero había apagado el móvil cuando llevó a los rusos al club. Tenía intención de llamar para decirle que llegaría tarde, pero lo había olvidado por completo.

Murmurando una palabrota, pasó por el comedor, donde la mesa seguía puesta, las velas que Bella había debido de encender para la ocasión casi consumidas, goteando cera sobre el mantel...

Edward miró los restos de la cena a la que no había acudido con un nudo en la garganta.

Bella despertó bruscamente al oír ruido en la cocina.

Edward estaba en casa. Se había molestado en pasar por su casa, pensó, irónica.

Cuando iba a saltar de la cama se sorprendió al descubrir que seguía llevando los zapatos… se había quedado dormida sobre el edredón después de llorar hasta que no le quedaron lágrimas.

Apartando los rizos de su frente, se dirigió al salón, dispuesta a tener una seria charla con su marido.

Edward se quedó atónito al ver lo que llevaba puesto. Bella nunca usaba ropa interior sexy pero esa noche había tirado la casa por la ventana. Sus preciosos pechos prácticamente se salían del escote del sujetador y aquella especie de camisón corto apenas ocultaba sus muslos…

Su cuerpo reaccionó de manera involuntaria, con el ansia de un hombre que había contenido su apetito sexual durante semanas.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para apartar la mirada de aquellas deliciosas curvas.

–Te debo una disculpa, _moli mou. _Debería haberte llamado por teléfono –empezó a decir, mirando unos ojos verdes llenos de ira.

CONTINUARA…


	8. FINAL

**Capítulo 6**

Esas palabras eran demasiado poco y demasiado tarde para Bella , que había sufrido su abandono en silencio. No había exigido nada, no le había pedido explicaciones, no se había quejado. Al contrario, había intentado ser una esposa comprensiva con un marido que trabajaba largas horas… por humillante que fuese el hecho de que no pareciera quererla o desearla en modo alguno.

No se sentía como una esposa y Edward no la trataba como tal. Ni siquiera había intentado pasar un rato con ella los fines de semana, ni le preguntaba qué hacía todos los días, si había hecho amigos en una ciudad en la que estaba sola…

Jane no había acudido a su boda ni había contestado al mensaje en el que le daba el número de su móvil, dejando claro que no quería saber nada de ella aunque ahora vivieran en el mismo país.

Edward no podía haber dejado más clara su falta de interés y, de repente, Bella no podía creer que hubiera tolerado esa indiferencia durante tanto tiempo.

–Me debes algo más que una disculpa por el último mes. Me debes una explicación –le dijo.

Edward levantó una ceja.

–¿Una explicación?

Bella lo miró, sus ojos verdes llenos de furia.

–Me has tratado como si fuera invisible desde el día de la boda… no, desde antes de la boda. ¿Por qué demonios querías casarte conmigo si pensabas portarte así? ¿Para qué tanta insistencia?

Edward dejó escapar un suspiro de agotamiento. –Estoy demasiado cansado como para discutir ahora. Hablaremos mañana…

–No, mañana probablemente no te veré –lo interrumpió–. ¿O no te has dado cuenta de que te marchas al amanecer y vuelves a las dos de la mañana?

–No estoy de humor para discusiones…

–¡Me da igual de qué humor estés! –volvió a interrumpirlo–. ¡Tengo derecho a saber dónde estoy! ¡Tengo derecho a preguntar por qué demonios te has casado conmigo cuando no pareces querer una esposa!

Edward la miró con expresión sarcástica.

–Será mejor que no hablemos de eso.

–¿Por qué no?

–¡Porque no te gustaría la respuesta! –replicó él, sin pensar, su temperamento y el cansancio pillándolo desprevenido.

Estaba agotado y lo único que quería era dormir. Incluso el suelo de madera le parecía invitador en ese momento.

–¿Por qué no me gustaría?

–Déjalo, Bella –Edward suspiró de nuevo, pasando a su lado para entrar en el dormitorio.

–¿Y qué pasa si no lo dejo? –insistió, siguiéndolo de cerca.

–Que desearás haberlo hecho, te lo aseguro –contestó él mientras se quitaba la chaqueta–. Mira, admito que tienes derecho a quejarte. Hasta ahora no he sido el más considerado de los maridos, pero esta noche no es el mejor momento para hablar de ello porque estoy exhausto. Llevo horas intercambiando anécdotas con un par de empresarios rusos que podrían beberse el Volga y seguir en pie.

–No puedes decir algo así y luego negarte a explicar a qué te refieres.

–No hay nada que explicar –insistió Edward , mientras se quitaba la corbata.

–¡Quiero saber por qué te casaste conmigo!

–No porque te pongas a gritar a las tres de la mañana exigiendo respuestas voy a decírtelo –dijo él, irónico.

–Quiero saber la verdad. Es obvio que sólo te casaste conmigo porque estoy embarazada.

Edward hizo una mueca.

–Mañana, Bella …

–¡No, ahora! –insistió ella–. Tú has controlado esta relación desde el principio, pero ahora es mi turno. ¿Por qué me pediste que me casara contigo?

De repente, Edward sintió una rabia tan incontenible que no pudo controlar sus palabras.

–¡Porque tu padre amenazó con hundir la naviera Masen si no lo hacía!

Sorprendida por una respuesta que no esperaba en absoluto, Bella parpadeó.

–¿Cómo? ¿Mi padre te ha amenazado…? ¿Cuándo? ¿Tú... le dijiste que estaba embarazada?

–No, yo no le dije nada.

–¿Entonces quién..?

–No lo sé. Pensé que habías sido tú, tu madre o incluso tu hermanastra… alguien le contó a Charles lo del embarazo, eso desde luego. Tu padre estaba furioso y fue a mi oficina exigiendo que me casara contigo.

–¿Pero qué podía hacer él contra ti?

–Me amenazó con hacer que la naviera Masen perdiese un contrato fundamental para su supervivencia. Tu padre es un hombre muy influyente en el mundo de los negocios y tiene relaciones con gente muy importante…

–Yo no se lo conté –dijo Bella , incrédula–. Y Jane no sabía que estuviera embarazada, de modo que tuvieron que ser tus padres… o mi madre. Pero me asombraría que se lo hubiera contado mi madre porque nunca habla con Charles .

–Mis padres no han dicho nada, de modo que tiene que haber sido ella. Pero la verdad es que yo creía que habías sido tú quien se lo contó para que me presionara –Edward hizo un gesto con las manos–. Me alegro de que no sea así.

Por fin, Bella entendía por qué estaba tan enfadado y se sintió tan herida que no podía mirarlo siquiera.

Su padre lo había chantajeado para que se casase con ella.

Era tan horrendo, tan incomprensible, que sintió como si la hubieran golpeado en el estómago, dejándola sin aire. Era increíble que un padre al que apenas conocía pudiese tener tanto poder como para amenazar a Edward . Pero también le sorprendía que a Charles le

hubiese importado su futuro hasta el punto de presionar al padre de su hijo para que se casara con ella. De hecho, no tenía ningún sentido.

–Mi padre no me quiere, nunca se ha preocupado por mí –le contó–. Me ha pasado una pensión desde que era pequeña porque un juez lo obligó a hacerlo, pero nunca ha querido verme. De hecho, no reconoce nuestra relación públicamente y ni siquiera vino a la boda, aunque corrió con todos los gastos. De modo que no entiendo por qué te forzó a casarte conmigo.

–Era una cuestión de principios para él. Que estuvieras embarazada y soltera era una afrenta a su dignidad –le explicó Edward –. A Charles Volturi le importa mucho su imagen.

–Sólo estaba salvando su reputación... –murmuró Bella –. ¿De verdad tenía poder para hundir la naviera Masen ? Yo no sabía que fuera tan importante.

–Con una sola palabra en el sitio adecuado podría haberse cargado un contrato que era primordial para la empresa de mi familia. Desgraciadamente, mi hermano dejó la empresa en muy mala situación… aunque yo lo he descubierto después de la boda. Mi padre hace negocios a la antigua, no entiende que los mercados se mueven ahora de manera diferente –admitió Edward –. Si yo no fuera tan orgulloso le habría ofrecido mi ayuda mucho antes pero, tristemente, hizo falta que tu padre me amenazase para que me diera cuenta de la importancia de los lazos de sangre.

Pero Bella no estaba escuchando ese discurso. La sorpresa había hecho que se le cerrara el estómago, y le sudaban las manos. Y cuando se miró al espejo pensó lo triste que era llevar un conjunto de ropa interior sexy para atraer a un hombre que evidentemente no la quería.

A toda prisa, entró en el dormitorio para vestirse. Qué ironía que tuviese que darles las gracias a sus padres por aquella humillación...

Entonces recordó la actitud de su madre cuando le contó que Edward le había pedido que se casara con él. No había parecido sorprendida en absoluto. Al contrario, se había mostrado triunfante, feliz. Sin duda, era ella quien le dio a Charles la noticia de su embarazo. Seguramente porque sabía cuánto le enfadaría que la historia fuera a repetirse en la siguiente generación.

Tal vez su padre había temido que su relación con ella fuera expuesta públicamente, junto con la noticia de que estaba embarazada de otro magnate griego. Fuera cual fuera la razón, Charles había forzado a Edward a casarse con ella amenazando el futuro de la naviera Masen .

No había manera de olvidar un golpe tan devastador, pensó Bella . Edward había sucumbido al chantaje para proteger los intereses de su familia…

¿Por qué no había sospechado que ocurría algo?

El contraste entre su reacción cuando le dio la noticia del embarazo y su comportamiento una semana más tarde, cuando le pidió que se casara con él, era tan enorme que no podía entender por qué no le había hecho más preguntas.

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan ingenua?

La triste verdad era que Edward había dicho lo que ella quería escuchar y por eso había confiado en él. La gente rara vez quería matar al portador de buenas noticias.

–Bella … –Edward la miró con el ceño fruncido–. ¿Estás bien?

Ella irguió los hombros y levantó la barbilla, intentando disimular que tenía roto el corazón.

–Claro que sí.

Pero no era verdad. Estaba pálida y temblaba como si tuviera frío… y Edward se sintió horriblemente culpable, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por haberle contado la verdad empujado por el rencor. Por supuesto que estaba disgustada. ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo?

Suspirando, tomó su mano para sentarla al borde de la cama.

–Pareces tan agotada como yo. Y es demasiado tarde para hablar de esto… hablaremos mañana, ¿te parece? –le dijo–. Voy a ducharme y luego me iré a la cama.

Bella asintió como una marioneta pero en cuanto la puerta del baño se cerró, se levantó de un salto para entrar en el vestidor.

Abriendo cajones a toda prisa, guardó en su bolsa de viaje algo de ropa y las cosas que no quería dejar atrás. Las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro y tenía el corazón encogido cuando cerró la cremallera, pero se relajó al escuchar el grifo de la ducha.

Poniéndose una chaqueta, salió del apartamento y bajó en el ascensor hasta el portal.

Su matrimonio, aunque apenas podía llamarse así, se había roto por completo y no había nada más que decir. Edward no la amaba. Incluso había sospechado que ella había utilizado a su padre para obligarlo a casarse.

La desconfianza de Edward era lo único que podía hacerle abandonar ese matrimonio; ésa era la gota que colmaba el vaso.

Todo lo que él había dicho cuando le pidió matrimonio era mentira. Evidentemente, sólo lo había dicho para proteger la naviera Masen de las amenazas de su padre.

El guardia de seguridad del edificio paró un taxi con destino al aeropuerto y, mientras el coche atravesaba las calles iluminadas por farolas, Bella se preguntó cómo iba a vivir en un mundo en el que ya no estaba Edward .

No debería amarlo cuando él no la amaba, pero había dejado de intentar explicarse a sí misma el sentimiento que había experimentado desde el día que lo conoció. No había sido feliz viviendo con él, pero sabía que sería aún más infeliz sin él. Al menos, mientras estaban juntos existía la esperanza de que las cosas mejorasen.

Pero ahora… Bella veía delante de ella un túnel oscuro y solitario y no había una luz visible al final.

Cuando llegó al aeropuerto, dejó escapar un suspiro de angustia. Había olvidado la huelga de pilotos en Grecia… la terminal estaba llena de gente y las colas eran interminables. Después de una larga espera, descubrió que tardaría horas en embarcar, pero no tenía sentido ir a un hotel.

Estaba mirando el escaparate de una de las tiendas para pasar el rato cuando levantó la cabeza y vio a Edward al otro lado de la terminal, mirándola fijamente.

Después de contarle la verdad a Bella , Edward se sentía menos desconfiado, menos tenso. En realidad, era como si se hubiera quitado un enorme peso de encima.

Después de ducharse, había vuelto al dormitorio más relajado, pensando que podrían hablar con tranquilidad, pero al ver que Bella no estaba en la habitación miró en el salón y en la cocina... donde tampoco la encontró.

Sorprendido, volvió al dormitorio y notó que faltaba una ranita de jade que Bella tenía siempre sobre la cómoda. Era su «rana de la suerte», un amuleto que solía llevar consigo en ocasiones importantes.

Preocupado, Edward entró en el vestidor y vio varios cajones abiertos…

Bella se había marchado.

No podía creerlo, no quería creerlo. Bella poseía una cualidad que siempre había admirado: la sensatez. Era una persona cabal, no una chica impulsiva dada a montar escenas o hacer tonterías.

«Hasta que le has dicho que su padre te obligó a casarse con ella».

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que había esperado demasiado.

Recordaba su vida en Londres con Bella , una vida divertida, llena de risas, con ella siempre interesada por lo que hacía a diario.

Y se dio cuenta de que no había más recuerdos, nada que le interesase. Había pasado de las fiestas y la procesión de novias a estar casado. Había ido de una cosa a otra sin darse cuenta, sin que le importase, sin echar nada de menos. Incluso había empezado a pensar de vez en cuando en el niño…

Edward tiró la toalla sobre la cama y se vistió a toda prisa. Pero antes de salir del apartamento abrió un cajón de la cómoda y sacó algo que había comprado esa semana. Era insignificante y no tenía valor económico; una compra impulsiva que debería ser un símbolo de futuro.

El guardia de la puerta lo miró y, sin que Edward tuviese que preguntar, le dijo adónde había ido su mujer mientras paraba un taxi.

Por un momento, Edward pensó decirle que él iba a otro sitio, pero no lo hizo. ¿Para qué? ¿A quién iba a engañar?

Se había acostumbrado a ver a Bella en su casa, pensó, sintiendo algo parecido al pánico. Las velas alrededor de la bañera, los cojines de colores en el sofá de piel, los mensajes de texto, largos y conmovedores, que lo hacían sonreír por muy ocupado que estuviera.

Bella era su mujer.

Qué curioso que no hubiera querido pensar en ella de ese modo hasta ese momento, cuando podría ser demasiado tarde. ¿La había tratado como si fuera invisible?, se preguntó. Sí, seguramente tenía razón, tuvo que admitir.

Pero había notado su presencia en su vida a todas horas: el aroma de su perfume, el jabón de manzana que tanto le gustaba, su pasión por las nueces y la música que sonaba en el estéreo del dormitorio mientras él veía las noticias, luchando contra la tentación de ir con ella. Tal vez si hubiera luchado menos contra esa tentación, su mujer no se habría marchado.

Las mujeres no solían dejarlo y mucho tiempo atrás había entendido por qué la traición de Tanya lo había herido tanto cuando era un crío. Él adoraba a Tanya Delany , pero enamorarse de ella lo había convertido en un tipo aburrido, posesivo y pesado.

El amor nunca le había hecho ningún favor, por eso siempre había intentado que sus relaciones fuesen temporales, sin ataduras.

Sus recuerdos de infancia eran turbadoras imágenes de su madre apartándolo cuando iba a darle un abrazo. Los rechazos habían sido continuos y, sin embargo, su hermano no

había recibido el mismo trato. Por eso, Edward había aprendido pronto a ser independiente, mientras aprendía también a unir amor con dolor y debilidad.

–Bella …

Paralizada, Bella miró la alta y poderosa figura masculina. Estaba sorprendida porque no había esperado que fuese tras ella. Y, por una vez, su reputación de hombre elegante estaba en peligro. Edward llevaba unos vaqueros gastados, una camisa arrugada y una chaqueta negra. Tenía una marcada sombra de barba y su pelo negro estaba despeinado…

–¿Qué haces aquí?

Él se pasó una mano por el pelo.

–¡Estás aquí! –exclamó, como si eso lo explicara todo.

–¿Por qué me has seguido? –insistió ella.

–Mira, no podemos hablar aquí –dijo él, pasándole un brazo por la cintura–. Vamos a tomar un café y…

–¿No te has dado cuenta de que hay huelga en el aeropuerto? Todo está lleno de gente, no hay sitio en ninguna parte –protestó Bella , apartándose–. Además, no creo que tengamos nada que hablar. Después de lo que me has contado, nuestro matrimonio es nulo.

–¿Cómo puede ser nulo? ¡Vas a tener un hijo mío!

Bella se quedó desconcertada por esa respuesta. Edward jamás había mencionado su condición, ni siquiera la había acompañado al ginecólogo…

Notó que sus ojos se habían oscurecido mientras la llevaba a uno de los cafés del aeropuerto y lo observó, asombrada, mientras se acercaba a una pareja de chicos y sacaba la cartera del bolsillo para comprarles el asiento.

–Dame cinco minutos –le suplicó.

«Vas a tener un hijo mío».

¿Por fin lo había entendido?

Bella , una persona leal por naturaleza, había tenido que convencerse a sí misma de que estaba haciendo lo correcto al hacer la maleta y desaparecer de su vida. De hecho, había creído que sería un alivio para Edward que lo dejase sin montar una escena. Y, por supuesto, jamás imaginó que iría tras ella.

Edward se acercó a la barra y, un minuto después, volvió con una taza de té para ella y un café solo para él. La ansiedad en sus ojos dorados era palpable.

–No entiendo qué estamos haciendo aquí –empezó a decir Bella –. Sería más fácil que me dejases ir…

–No puedo dejarte ir –la interrumpió él.

Bella lo miró, atónita.

–¿No puedes dejarme ir? Durante el último mes te has comportado como si yo no existiera aunque vivíamos bajo el mismo techo –le recordó. –No lo he hecho a propósito. Yo no soy como tú… no pienso tanto las cosas.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Que no te he hecho sufrir premeditadamente –Edward clavó en ella unos ojos llenos de anhelo–. Estaba tan enfadado…

–Lo sé y lo comprendo. Lo que no comprendo es por qué mi padre te obligó a casarte conmigo.

–Estaba furioso y la naviera Masen estaba a punto de hundirse… –siguió él mientras tomaba un sorbo de café.

–Pero imagino que el contrato con el que mi padre te amenazó ha salido adelante.

–Sí, el contrato ha salido adelante pero me temo que eso es sólo la punta del iceberg. Me daba miedo que fuese demasiado tarde y no sabía si podría salvar la compañía –le confesó Edward , como si le arrancaran cada palabra de esa confesión–. Así que no estaba pensando en nuestro matrimonio durante estas últimas semanas.

Bella lo entendió, de verdad. Los negocios eran lo primero para él cuando su padre lo forzó a casarse con ella y los negocios seguían siendo lo primero cuando descubrió que tal vez no podría salvar la compañía a pesar de haber sacrificado su libertad.

El móvil de Edward sonó en ese momento y él contestó brevemente en griego antes de guardarlo en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

–Vamos –dijo después, tomando su maleta.

–¿Adónde?

–He reservado habitación en un hotel cercano. Esto… –Edward miró el bar lleno de gente–. Esto es imposible. Aquí no podemos hablar.

Bella tenía que admitir que la cafetería de un aeropuerto no era el mejor sitio para solucionar sus problemas, pero tampoco quería ir a un hotel con él.

–No creo que tengamos nada que decirnos –protestó, intentando seguir sus pasos.

Cansado de hablar, Edward se detuvo para tomarla entre sus brazos y buscar sus labios en un beso cargado de pasión.

El beso provocó sensaciones de tal intensidad que Bella empezó a temblar. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que la había tocado que no pudo contener un gemido de placer al notar el roce de su lengua… y la perspectiva de una unión mucho más íntima hizo que un río de lava corriera entre sus piernas.

–Sí… sí, necesitamos hablar –dijo abruptamente, pensando que usar la habitación del hotel para algo más básico sería mucho más natural en aquel momento–. Pero eso es todo. Sólo vamos a hablar.

Sabía que era una locura dejar que Edward la llevase a un hotel, pero se movía casi como un autómata, rezando para que él tuviese algún argumento, para que la convenciera.

Tenía su billete de vuelta a Londres en el bolso y, por el momento, no había nada que le impidiera tomar ese avión, se recordó.

En el hotel, descubrió que Edward había reservado una suite porque era la única habitación libre que quedaba.

–Sé que has intentado salvar la naviera Masen , pero no me has contado nada durante todo este tiempo, como si yo no estuviera allí, como si no compartieras tu vida conmigo –empezó a decir Bella –. ¿Cómo va a haber un futuro para este matrimonio si no compartes conmigo algo tan importante?

–Es fácil compartir cuando las cosas van bien, pero cuando es al contrario… hablar de

ello me hace sentir débil –Edward se encogió de hombros, incómodo–. Y no me gusta sentirme así.

–¿Entonces sólo vas a darme buenas noticias? Eso es ridículo… –Bella se dio cuenta de algo entonces–. Creías que yo había presionado a mi padre para que te chantajease.

Él negó con la cabeza.

–Lo creía, sí, pero en cuanto he visto tu cara me he dado cuenta de que no era verdad.

–¿Pero cómo pudiste pensar que yo era capaz de tal cosa?

–Culpa al mundo en el que vivo, _moli mou. _Mis competidores usan cualquier arma que tengan a su disposición para sacar ventaja.

–Pero yo no soy así –replicó ella.

–Y yo lo creía, pero entonces te quedaste embarazada y empecé a tener dudas. El chantaje de tu padre me hizo dudar aún más, pero no podía arriesgarme a discutir contigo antes de la boda.

Con cierta reticencia, Bella aceptó que no había podido ser sincero con ella en ese momento. Pero tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle…

–¿Por qué has venido a buscarme entonces? ¿Por qué no me has dejado marchar?

–¡Porque no puedo! –exclamó él–. Pensé en mi vida antes de conocerte y la verdad es que no echo nada de menos. No quiero mi libertad, quiero que te quedes conmigo.

–Te sientes mal por lo que ha pasado. Creo que es tu conciencia…

–No, no es eso. Si hubiera pensado que sería más feliz sin ti, no estaría aquí –respondió Edward –. No soy tan tonto.

Bella se dejó caer sobre un sillón.

–Tú no me quieres. ¿Para qué voy a quedarme?

Edward estudió su firme aunque pequeña figura, preguntándose cómo iba a explicarle por qué la quería a su lado cuando no podía explicárselo a sí mismo.

Bella levantó la cabeza entonces, los rizos del color de la mermelada de melocotón acariciando su cara…

Murmurando una palabrota, Edward levantó las manos en un gesto de frustración.

–Yo no sé lo que es el amor, pero hay muchas otras cosas que puedo ofrecerte, _pedhi mou _–anunció, con vehemencia–. Estaré a tu lado cuando te encuentres sola, asustada o enferma. No habrá ninguna otra mujer en mi vida. No dejaré que el negocio se interponga entre nosotros de nuevo. Buscaré tiempo para que estemos juntos… serás el centro de mi universo y te juro que te daré a ti y al niño todos los caprichos…

Hablaba con emoción y el brillo de sus ojos le decía que era sincero. Bella estaba impresionada y absolutamente conmovida.

–Nunca mencionas al niño –le reprochó.

Edward sacó del bolsillo de la chaqueta.

–Lo compré hace unas semanas. Lo vi en un escaparate…

Bella tomó el trenecito de colores con los ojos húmedos. Era un juguete con varios componentes diminutos y sería muy peligroso para un recién nacido. Pero Edward , por

supuesto, no tenía ni idea. Y en ese caso, lo importante era la intención.

–Las chicas también pueden jugar con trenecitos.

–Pues claro –asintió Bella .

«Serás el centro de mi universo».

Eso y una promesa de fidelidad serían suficiente para ella, pensó. El amor debería ser la guinda del pastel, el amor haría que todo fuese perfecto. Y, aunque sabía que no iba a ser fácil, aún no había perdido la esperanza. Tal vez algún día Edward se enamoraría de ella…

Él la abrazó entonces casi como si quisiera dejarla sin oxígeno y ese abrazo dijo mucho más que sus palabras.

–Quiero que seas mi mujer, Bella . Quiero que seas algo permanente en mi vida, _pedhi mou. _Y te prometo que no lo lamentarás.

–Será mejor que no –le advirtió Bella cuando logró controlar las emociones que paralizaban sus cuerdas vocales. Y, al ver un sospechoso brillo en los ojos dorados de Edward , se dio cuenta de que también él estaba intentando controlarlas–. Pero tendrás que portarte bien.

Edward sonrió mientras la tomaba en brazos.

–Por supuesto que sí.

–Espero acción en el dormitorio todas las noches –siguió diciendo Bella , un poco avergonzada pero decidida.

Y la broma fue recompensada con una sonrisa.

–Si supieras cuánto me ha costado mantener las distancias… pero cada vez que sentía la tentación pensaba en el chantaje de tu padre y eso me ponía furioso.

–Pero ya no estás furioso –dijo Bella , acariciándole la cara mientras él la dejaba sobre la cama.

Edward se quitó la chaqueta para tumbarse a su lado. Tenía el corazón acelerado pero, poco a poco, notaba que la tensión, el peso que había llevado sobre los hombros desde que se casaron, desaparecía.

–Tengo una casa en el sur de Francia. Era de mi hermano James y me la dejó en su testamento –empezó a decir, apartándole el pelo de la cara–. Nunca hemos tenido una luna de miel y creo que es hora de remediar eso, _pedhi mou. _Al menos, podemos estar allí un par de semanas y empezar de nuevo…

–Podemos empezar aquí mismo –lo interrumpió ella, poniendo una mano sobre su corazón–. No me importa dónde estemos, sólo que estemos juntos… en cuerpo y alma.

Edward levantó su barbilla con un dedo para mirarla a los ojos, maravillándose de su optimismo y experimentando una sensación de paz que era nueva para él.

–A mí sí me importa. El último mes ha sido un borrón de papeleos y reuniones –hizo una pausa–. He sido un egoísta… soy un egoísta, _matia mou _–concluyó, en tono de apesadumbrada advertencia.

–Yo sabía que no eras perfecto cuando me casé contigo, pero firmé un contrato que me une a ti para siempre… –dijo Bella en voz baja, con lágrimas en los ojos.

–No te rindas, _moli mou. _No me descartes. Puedo aprender, puedo hacerlo mejor.

Ella puso un dedo sobre sus labios.

–No es una competición.

–La competición saca lo mejor de mí.

Bella estuvo a punto de decir que lo amaba, pero sabía que las declaraciones de amor siempre exigían una respuesta y no quería hacerle eso. Edward había dicho con toda sinceridad, con toda honestidad, que no sabía nada del amor pero que le importaba y que cuidaría de ella. Y Bella se prometió a sí misma que eso sería suficiente para hacerla feliz.

Cuando Edward la besó, ella tembló por dentro y por fuera, su cuerpo despertando a la vida después de un largo mes de frustración.

–Los dos estamos cansados…

–Pero yo no podré dormir hasta que sepa que eres mía otra vez –le dijo él, quitándole la ropa con sumo cuidado mientras se quitaba la suya a toda prisa.

Fue un encuentro dulce, tierno, y cuando Bella llegó al orgasmo conoció una felicidad que la hizo llorar. Edward la apretó contra su corazón, bromeando sobre lo emocional que era mientras, en secreto, apreciaba su humanidad y su ternura.

Bella era todo lo que quería, y después de haberla recuperado estaba decidido a hacer lo que tuviera que hacer para no perderla de nuevo.

–Duérmete –le dijo, al ver que bostezaba.

Bella cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida entre sus fuertes brazos, el miedo al futuro superado por completo.

Cuatro meses después, Bella terminó de colgar nuevas cortinas en el salón de la casa del sur de Francia que habían convertido en su hogar… y se llevó una mano a los riñones, suspirando de alivio.

Había tenido que trabajar mucho para convertir la casa del hermano de Edward en un sitio cómodo y presentable. James la había comprado como una inversión pero nunca había tenido tiempo de arreglarla.

Bella se había enamorado de la vieja granja que estaba pidiendo a gritos la mano de un decorador y, habitación por habitación, había ido amueblándola y dejando su sello en cada estancia.

–Edward dice que no deberías subirte a la escalera –la regañó Sue desde la puerta.

Bella se mordió los labios para disimular una sonrisa. La costumbre de Edward de dar órdenes era lo que Sue esperaba pero a ella la hacía reír.

Afortunadamente, su antigua niñera había decidido irse con ella a Francia cuando Renée decidió que ya no necesitaba sus servicios en Londres.

Bella no había visto mucho a su madre desde que se fue a vivir con su último novio, Phil, un empresario viudo que residía en Mónaco, y tampoco sabía nada de su padre, Charles . Aunque no esperaba que eso cambiase.

–Sólo he subido dos peldaños para colgar las cortinas.

–Estás embarazada, tienes que cuidarte –insistió Sue –. Deberías haberme pedido ayuda. O a Harry.

Bella se limitó a sonreír al recordar la respuesta de Harry, el jardinero, cuando le pedían que hiciera algo dentro de la casa, un sitio que no consideraba su territorio. Y no pensaba dejar que Sue se subiera a una escalera a su edad. Estaba embarazada de seis meses, pero se encontraba perfectamente.

Se pasó una mano por el abultado abdomen y sonrió de nuevo al notar que el niño se movía dentro de ella. Cuando se quedaba quieto y no lo sentía, se preocupaba.

Su hijo no había nacido aún, pero Bella lo quería con toda su alma. En la última ecografía había descubierto que era un niño y estaba encantada. Aunque, en realidad, le daba igual que fuese un niño o una niña, sólo rezaba para que naciese sano.

La mayoría de los días se dedicaba a arreglar la habitación que había preparado para él, que ya había decorado y amueblado en tonos limón y azul. Estaba deseando que su hijo llegase al mundo y apenas recordaba un tiempo en el que le había preocupado el compromiso de Edward con ese embarazo.

Edward había cumplido sus promesas, tuvo que reconocer Bella , contenta al pensar que el marido al que adoraba volvería de su viaje a Atenas esa noche.

Desde ese día cuando fue a buscarla al aeropuerto, su matrimonio se había reforzado y, tal y como Edward había prometido, la había convertido en el centro de su universo. Compartía con ella sus problemas y sus frustraciones… que eran muchas, porque no se llevaba bien con su padre. Además, la naviera Masen seguía teniendo serios problemas.

Durante gran parte de la semana, Edward llevaba desde allí la compañía y el consejo de administración había reconocido su talento dándole un voto de confianza que había enfurecido a su padre.

Disfrutaban de la relajada vida en el sur de Francia, donde ella hacía de anfitriona para sus amistades. Y ya no le intimidaban las chicas guapas que rodeaban a Edward . Después de todo, conocía a su marido mucho mejor que cuando se casaron y había descubierto que no le gustaban las mujeres que iban tras él. Y tampoco le interesaban ya las discotecas o las fiestas ruidosas porque prefería las reuniones en casa con amigos.

Esa noche, cuando volviera a casa, harían el amor, pensó Bella , sintiendo un cosquilleo de anticipación entre las piernas. Su marido era un hombre muy sexual y ella se excitaba sólo con pensar en él.

Dos horas después, Edward entró en la casa y colgó el impermeable en el perchero. Volver con Bella era siempre una ocasión feliz y sus ojos se clavaron en la voluptuosa figura de pie frente a un árbol de Navidad.

La casa estaba decorada para las fiestas y, habiendo crecido con unos padres que siempre celebraban las Navidades con discreción y buen gusto, Edward se quedó impresionado por el talento de su esposa.

–La casa esté preciosa... –le dijo, abrazándola–. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de la cena?

Bella rió, apartándose un poco para frotarse contra él en lujuriosa invitación.

–Tiempo suficiente –le aseguró.

Porque lo había planeado así, sabiendo que Edward sólo se relajaría después de hacer el amor.

Mirando esos ojos verdes tan traviesos, Edward tuvo que reír. Se sentía feliz de estar en casa y, una vez en el dormitorio, se quitaron la ropa sin ceremonias, impacientes por saciar el deseo que los atormentaba a los dos cada vez que tenían que separarse unos días.

Después, mientras sus corazones volvían a latir al ritmo normal, Bella miró las hermosas facciones de su marido y susurró:

–Te he echado de menos.

Edward buscó sus labios una vez más, en un beso lleno de ternura.

–Cuando nazca el niño podrás viajar conmigo, _pedhi mou._

Ella hizo una mueca.

–Los niños tienen una rutina, cielo. No creo que le guste mucho viajar.

–A mi hijo le gustará –afirmó Edward , sin disimular un gesto de orgullo–. Siendo un Masen , será un gran viajero.

–¿Ah, sí?

–Por supuesto. Mi hijo será un chico inteligente y querrá complacer a su padre.

Bella se sentó en la cama y miró con amor al padre de su hijo antes de replicar con su habitual sentido común:

–Tú siempre discutes con el tuyo.

–Pero yo seré un padre cariñoso y tendré una relación estrecha con mi hijo –dijo él. Bella sonrió. –¿Sabes una cosa? Tú eres mi mundo –le pasó un dedo por sus fabulosos pómulos.

Edward inclinó la cabeza para besarle la mano.

–Y tú eres mi corazón, _kardoula mou. _Siempre le estaré agradecido a tu padre por hacer que me casara contigo… ¡qué tesoro me habría perdido por ser tan ignorante y tan inmaduro!

Y Bella reconoció entonces que su relación había dado un giro completo. El calor que veía en sus ojos y su reconocimiento del lazo que los unía para siempre la llenaban de felicidad.

Y, a pesar de sus planes, esa noche cenaron muy, pero que muy tarde…

FIN


End file.
